Confessions of an Uchiha
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: One-shot SasuSaku collection of Sasuke's confessions! Story 21: "I hate you… yet why can't I kill you?" Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead touch hers, felt his hands cup her face, smearing her skin with the blood from his cuts.
1. Call Me

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

**_Confession 1: Call Me_**

* * *

He was always staring at her whenever he gets the chance. He had always liked her from the start, from the first contact they ever made, to the first small talk they had. He was attracted to her, like a bee is to a flower, like a moth is to a fire, and like Naruto is to ramen.

Sadly,

"So, like I was saying-" she walked pass him along with her friends.

She didn't see him. He wasn't too popular, due to his anti-social behavior. Unlike her, who had majority of the boys in school following her around. But he wasn't like that. He still kept his cool, he still remained calm, and he seemed to not even have a crush on her. Which Naruto knew was a lie.

Haruno Sakura was a drug to Uchiha Sasuke, and yet, he still hasn't even had a taste of her, but he was already addicted to her, or rather…

"Teme!"

In love with her…

"Teme!"

He continued staring after her, wondering why she never even said 'hi' to him, even after meeting or bumping into each other numerous times, even after saving her from a group of guys once, him paying the price with multiple cuts. Some of their meetings were accidental, and some were intentional. Yet he remained quiet about his feelings. "Sasuke is gay."

Glare.

"_That caught his attention…" _Naruto thought, grinning. "So, staring at her again?"

"No duh." He scoffed, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets and walking away. "Chill dude, school's over, and I have to rush home," Sasuke didn't seem to listen, but he was wondering why the idiot's telling him this useless information. "…so I decided to help you out!"

"Help me out..?" he repeated Naruto's words, stopping and looking at his best friend with a raised brow.

"Yup!" Naruto nodded and grinned again. "Since I already have a girlfriend, I might as well lend you a hand to getting your Sakura!"

"She's not mine idiot, she's not even an object."

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, waving his hand dismissively as he shoved a piece of paper in Sasuke's hand. "Call me later for some tips, or if you just want to talk when you finally let your emotions out of your emo box!" and he ran off, leaving Sasuke to glare after him. "Emo box my ass…" and he walked away, heading to his home.

* * *

His mother wondered why he was silent the whole time during dinner. Sure that wasn't anything unusual, but he would always respond whenever she said or asked something. "Sasuke..?" the boy blinked and looked up at his mother. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice coated with worry. "It's nothing." He answered, finishing his food and excusing himself from dinner, afterwards, headed up to his room.

"Itachi..?" she turned to the older Uchiha who shrugged and continued to sip his tea. "We may be close, but not _that _close."

* * *

"_Damn! I can't take anymore of this!" _he thought, placing his hands on his head as he let himself fall on his bed, lying on his back as he shut his eyes and tried to get rid of Sakura in his head. _"Stop annoying the hell out of me Haruno!" _he thought, not succeeding in shoving the images of his crush away. _"Damn!" _he thought, sitting up and grabbing the wireless phone in his room as he approached his desk and picked the piece of paper that Naruto handed to him.

"_Let's see…" _he dialed the number that was written on the sheet and listened to the ringing of the phone on the other line, waiting for someone to pick it up. He walked around his room, then leaned against a wall, ready to hang up until he heard the ringing cease and someone answer it. "Dobe! What took you so long to pick the phone up?!" he instantly said, not giving the other a chance to speak, so he continued. "I bet you're talking to Hinata again! And you told me to call you?! Geez, okay, so your so-called emo box theory about me is true, because right now, I just have to let this all out!" he yelled.

"Uh…"

"Shut it Naruto! I'm serious! I can't stop thinking about her! She's annoying me in my mind with all her smiles, giggles and-and- crap! Even her pink hair is annoying me! I can't stop thinking about how soft her hair is!"

"…"

"Not to mention, I can't believe that I'm going to say this but, I think I love her! It's not just a mere crush anymore! I get jealous when I see her with another guy! I get worked up when she's sad and I even had dreams of kissing her under the moonlight! Am I sounding too cheesy?! That's not a good sign for guys!"

"Eh..?"

"Geez! How slow can you get Naruto?! I love her, I love Haruno Sakura! I can't deny it any longer! I just can't!"

"You… do..?"

He froze. Did he just confess?

"Hello..?"

"This isn't Naruto, huh?"

"…Yeah."

Sasuke paled. "S-Sakura..?"

"…Mm. Hi Sasuke."

"You knew it was me?"

"Well, yeah." She blushed as she found out that she said yes. How was she going to explain this? _"Might as well go for it now." _She sighed.

"Sorry, I… I… well… you see…"

A giggle escaped her lips. "Ne, you sound cute when you stutter Sasuke."

"Crap…" he murmured, but she heard it and continued laughing. Her laughter echoed in his ears, and he found the sound so alluring. "So…" he trailed off.

"Hm..?"

"I… well…"

"I'm listening…" she grinned, she could imagine him blushing.

"You already heard me…"

"I wanna hear it again, Sa-su-ke!" she giggled. "Say it again for me?"

"A-Aa…" he didn't know why, but he actually smiled at her behavior. It was cute. "I'm in love with you."

"Mm-hm. So I've heard." She teased.

"Sorry about… bursting just like that."

"Don't worry about it." She responded. "I mean, it turned out okay."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"You never called me that before…" he said in a softer voice. Sakura turned redder. "W-well…" her voice had also gone softer. "You see… I…"

"You what..?" he smirked. It was payback time. "I'm waiting."

"Don't make this harder for me…"

"Okay."

"Well, I…" she took a deep breathe-in. "I love you too…"

"Since when?" by this time, he had already moved to his room's balcony, and was leaning against the wide railing of it, one arm resting on top of the flat surface as the night wind blew against his face. He stared ahead, listening to her talk. "Well, no one has ever saved me before, not to mention, take on those many attacks and still standing, I'd have to say, you look really cool that way." She blushed and she could tell he was smirking on the other line. "If you're smirking, stop it."

"And what if I'm not?"

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, you're mean."

"And you must be pouting right now…"

"Am not!" she lied.

"Uh-huh…" a smile made its way to his lips, unaware that she too, was smiling. "So, are you… free tomorrow?"

"If you mean after school, yes, why?" she grinned, knowing what was to come next. "You wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked. "You mean, like a date?" she giggled when he didn't answer soon. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Sure, but don't you have soccer practice?"

"Nah, I can skip it for you." He said. She laughed at this. "How sweet…" she teased. "But I don't want you to get kicked out of the team."

"Well, if the coach does that, they won't have a chance to win the next game." He smirked when she giggled again. "You're so full of yourself!" she said. "But then, I've seen you play, and you really are good." Her voice turned softer at this. "Hn, I could teach you if you want, I heard you love the sport." Although he couldn't see it, she gave a nod. "Mm, I do. My father was a soccer player before." Sasuke laughed, earning a questioning look from Sakura. "Then I wouldn't have a hard time courting you or getting your family, mainly your father, to accept me."

She laughed as well. "Oh don't worry, mom's seen your picture and she approves, not to mention, dad has seen you play when I let him watch the video of you and the team I taped!"

"Hold on a sec, you have a picture and a video of me..?"

Sakura froze and paled, she just blurted out her secret, the only secret her friends, including Ino, never knew. "U-Um… d-did I say that..?" she gave a nervous laugh. "Hn, stalker." He joked. "I-I wasn't stalking you!" she protested. "Right, so, you have a picture of me…" he said. "Yeah… the one wherein you're in your soccer uniform…" Sasuek raised a brow. "How'd..?"

"Your best friend gave me a copy when I begged him for one."

"Begged?"

"Yeah, he said you'd kill him if I gave you one, so I blackmailed, bribed and even offered hooking him up with Hinata."

"So that's why he got the guts to talk to Hinata."

"Yeah, I was really fascinated with his loyalty to you, although it went down the drain when he agreed after I mentioned Hinata." She laughed. "Talk about love winning against friendship."

"Hn, I'd probably done the same thing if Hinata was in your place."

"Aww… you love me that much?"

"Yeah, to a point that I don't stalk you!"

"I was not stalking!"

Silence followed, and then they both laughed. "Well, I gotta go; my dad's eyeing me." She said with a sheepish tone. "In that case, you'd better go. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble, nor do I want to get to your dad's bad side." She laughed, yet again. "Yeah, that would be bad. Good night then," she whispered. "Aa, good night Sakura."

"And Sasuke-kun..?"

"Yeah..?"

"I'm glad you dialed the wrong number."

_Click._

He stared at the phone, hearing the dial tone on the other line as he smiled and placed the phone back, then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. _"I'm glad too, Sakura…"_

* * *

His senses tingled, and he knew when it meant danger. School has ended, and he had been avoiding his best friend for the whole day, knowing that he's gonna get it from him. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" too late, he was just spotted by Sasuke. Naruto turned behind him, laughing nervously upon seeing Sasuke fast approaching him, the look in his eyes scared him. "I didn't mean it! I was only helping! And… and..! Don't hurt me!" eh raised both hands up in defense and shut his eyes.

"Thanks a lot Naruto!"

"Huh?" he blinked, staring at his best friend who was shaking his hand and smiling. "Wha..?"

"Thanks!" he said again and turned around when he heard Sakura calling him. "Well, gotta go dobe, catch 'ya later." And he left with a wave, sprinting towards Sakura. Naruto stared after them, blinking, trying to register what just happened. Then he saw Sakura kiss Sasuke on the cheek, and his best friend intertwining his hand in hers. He smiled. "Oh, they're together now." He grinned. "No problem teme!"

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: Pretty short ne? But hey, this is just the beginning of the many possible ways of an Uchiha's confessions! Note that this not only revolves around love, but maybe even more. You know, like secrets, thoughts… etc. I'll update again when I come up with something!_


	2. Eavesdrop

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

**_Confession 2: Eavesdrop_**

* * *

"Kyaa! Marry me!"

"There goes another one…" Naruto said, staring at one fan girl after another and then back to looking at his best friend who continued ignoring the girls. An amused smile made its way to Naruto's lips when he noticed Sasuke stop and stare at someone: Haruno Sakura. Surprisingly, she was the only girl, whom he knew in their year level, who didn't swoon over him- her and some girls that were already taken by some guys. The difference was and still is: Sakura's single.

"Teme..?" Naruto tried to call his best friend's attention, but it seemed that Sasuke wasn't on earth for the time being. "You know, I can hook you up with her." He muttered. Sasuke blinked and turned to Naruto who snickered. "Hinata-chan's a good friend of Sakura-chan."

"Hn." He turned back to Sakura, staring at her as she laughed with her friends. _"I don't know why, just the mere fact that she doesn't go crazy when I pass by." _A small smirk appeared on his lips. _"And that trait of hers just attracts me to her." _

"Just make sure you really do like her teme." Naruto said, looking to his left, only to see Sasuke no longer there but heading towards the building. "Oi! Teme! I wasn't even done talking to you!"

* * *

"Hey, Sakura!" she looked up from her book to see Ino grinning at her. "Guess who's checking you out!" Sakura tilted her head a bit as Ino giggled and jerked her head to a direction in the room. "Uchiha Sasuke at 3 o'clock is eyeing you." The pink-haired girl turned her head to where Ino had mentioned the boy was, and she instantly turned back to her book, turning beet red. "Ino, you baka! I thought he wasn't directly looking at me!"

Ino laughed. "I'm an idiot? You're the idiot! I told you he was eyeing you!" her best friend blinked and recalled what she said before sighing. "Oh, right." Ino didn't remove the smile on her face. "So, what's your next move Haruno Sakura?"

"What do you mean by next move?"

"Well, you've been crushing on him since you set foot here! And he has no clue that you like him! That was a good way to catch his attention!"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was now talking to Naruto. "Well, yeah, but what if he only likes me because he thinks I'm not one of his fans?" she said. "And it's not like that infatuation of his will turn to love now right?" she shrugged and flipped the next page of her book. "It's hopeless for me and him to have a romantic relationship Ino." She stared at the book that Ino just took from her hands. "Don't say that girl! You'll never know!"

"Ino, I barely know the guy, I don't even talk to him unless required or needed, _and _I am not of his league!" she hissed and took the book back. Ino sighed. "Just try." Sakura raised a brow at this. "I mean, that's sort of how Shikamaru and I got together!" Ino said. "Yeah," she said. "But you're different from me, and he's different from Uchiha Sasuke. So go figure!" and she continued to read her book, missing the look Sasuke sent her.

* * *

"First of all, you've gotta practice some lines!" Naruto said with a big grin. "And when you finally decide on what you're going to say, then go and confess to her!"

"Dobe, I am not going to confess to her! I was just planning to ask her out!"

"Riiight…" Naruto winked suggestively. "I know it's not a mere date that you're after."

Sasuke hit him on the head, earning the class' attention, and having to sweat drop at the two best friends.

_Good thing Kakashi-sensei was always late._

"Teme, that hurt!"

"Che, dobe…" Sasuke rested his right cheek on his right palm and stared lazily at the black board. _"But he is right, I don't really want to just ask her out," _his eyes glanced at Sakura, catching her staring at him with an odd look on her face. _"I want to confirm if what I'm feeling is just something that's temporary…" _he sighed and closed his eyes. _"And hurting a girl is the last thing I wanna do." _He stopped before shaking his head. _"But with those annoying fans of mine, I'll make an exception…"_

* * *

"_Shoot! I'm going to be late for the meeting if I don't hurry!" _She raced up the stairs, heading for the music room where she left her file case. _"All the files that I need are in there!" _she reached the room and stopped herself from opening the door when she heard voices. _"Odd…" _she thought, deciding to eavesdrop, even though she knew it was wrong, but then, everyone does grow curious from time to time.

* * *

"I am never going to get this right…"

"Don't give up just yet teme!" Naruto encouraged. "Come on, try again. And this time, make it more sincere and real!" Sasuke sighed and tried again. "I've been meaning to ask you out, but I never had the guts to do it…" he glared at Naruto. "What're you laughing at..?" the blonde ended up in fist of laughter as he fell on the ground and hit the floor with his fist repeatedly. "I just can't stand the look on your face! It's just too rare to see!"

He earned a hit on the head from Sasuke who turned his back to him. "Forget it; I'm doing it my own way…" he pocketed his hands and headed for the door. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're gonna go: 'I want to take you out, I won't take no for an answer, so let's go.' to her…"

"No I'm not…" he said, his hand reaching to touch the doorknob, ready to get out until Naruto said something again. "Don't tell me you're chickening out…"

"That's not it…" he said, pulling his hand back. "I mean, I'd rather ask her using my own words, not something that's been practiced or scripted. It sounds… fake…" a small smile made its way to his lips, shaking his head at his out of character-ness. "Maybe… I am serious with her… maybe… I really do like her… who knows?" he lowered his head. "I won't until I ask her out and get to know her. Maybe… just maybe, I'll actually fall for her for real."

"And as of now, you're just..?"

"Hn." He smirked. "She's amusing…" he said. "And you know that girls don't catch my attention just like that. Plus the fact that she doesn't go head over heels when I'm around makes me feel comfortable to have a decent conversation with her."

"Wow… I never thought you'd say so much just because of Sakura-chan."

* * *

"_W-what?!" _Sakura stepped back from the door, eyes wide and face flushed from what she just heard. _"I actually… amuse Uchiha Sasuke..?" _she felt her heart beating so fast, the things she heard shocked her that caused her rooted to the spot. _"Then… all this time… he doesn't know I actually like him..?" _

"So… what're you planning?" she looked up when she heard Naruto ask Sasuke. "I don't know… like I said, I won't plan anything. I'll just tell her whatever comes to my head when I see her." She felt nervous when the door opened as Sasuke stepped out, stopping when he saw her standing in front of her with wide eyes. His eyes were also wide and he was surprised that she was there.

"S-Sasuke…"

"…" he was speechless, he didn't know what to say. "Teme! Stop blocking the doorway!" Naruto yelled, trying to push Sasuke but couldn't. "What the hell's your-" he stopped when he saw Sakura standing a few feet away from them. "Oh, hey Sakura-chan..! What're you doing here?" he asked in a cheery voice.

"You… heard..?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, wondering if she should say yes to his question, or no.

"…did you?"

"…yes…" she whispered, looking down. "I… I didn't mean to…" she added. "I'm… sorry…"

"Hn." He smirked. "So what's your answer?"

"H-huh?" she looked up at him, bewildered at his reaction. His smirk just widened, the glint in his eyes showing amusement at the girl before him. "I said: 'what's your answer?' I'm waiting." she blushed and gave a sheepish grin. "Well, I am late for my meeting, so I guess I could just skip it for now…"

"Alright, let's go then." He offered her a hand as she took it. They left as Naruto grinned at their departing figures. "That teme… how he manages to keep himself composed like that, I'll never know. Heh." He shook his head and continued staring at their retreating backs, before he remembered…

"Wait a minute…" he said. "Teme! How am I supposed to go home?! I thought you were giving me a ride home! Oi! Get back here! You can go on your date after you drive me home! Teme! Oi! I'm too tired to walk home! Teme!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated this for a long time… but I can't seem to "elongate" the chapter further, so I'll end it here… until next time! Ja!_


	3. Goal

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Confession 3: Goal**_

* * *

He continued to juggle the soccer ball with the use of his knees, feet and head. Somehow, the game didn't really tire him out, and despite him being alone that late afternoon, he didn't seem to mind, because right now, he can actually have some alone time to think about his jumbled up feelings. 

"_Why was I motivated when she cheered me on?"_

Feelings were a hindrance to him – at least, that's what he thinks. But ever since he befriended Naruto and the gang, well, he couldn't help but actually feel happy. It wasn't like his childhood was messed up. It was just the same old problem that rich kids face: Being neglected by their parents because of work. Due to that, he wasn't really able to feel and realize what true happiness or love is.

Truth be told, he actually envied his other friends. He somehow admires the Hyuuga cousins. Despite being rich like him, they're still able to show feelings and emotions. He's pretty much jealous of Naruto, who doesn't really care what other people think. At this, he laughed a bit. That was his best friend, the exact opposite of him.

"I never thought you'd still be here, much less, smiling over something."

He turned his head to the new arrival, nodding his head at her approaching figure. "Sakura." He acknowledged. She smiled at him. "Hey Sasuke!" she greeted. "What're you still doing here? I doubt you'd be practicing since you really don't need it, seeing as how you kicked Sound High's behind!" she joked, giggling.

Sasuke just stared at her, entranced by her laughter, her voice, everything. He didn't really know what she had that attracted him to her, or why he was even bothering to take notice of these weird feelings. Perhaps it was because that he could no longer hold it in or control it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her face had a worried expression and her voice was filled with concern. He gave a small smile and a nod. "You worry too much." He said turning back to the soccer ball and started juggling again. She sighed. "Aren't you going home yet? I mean, it's getting pretty late."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm a big girl now, so it doesn't matter whether I stay here later or not."

"Hn. Back at 'ya."

She huffed and crossed her arms. Honestly, this guy was pretty arrogant and too much of a smart-ass to defeat when it come to come-backs. He took notice of her silence and turned to the goal which was on the farther end of the field.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?"

She blinked and faced him, seeing his eyes locked onto the goal.

"I… love someone…" he said, averting his gaze on the ball on the green grass.

"Really..? Who..?" she asked, curious.

"Not telling." He said, sticking his tongue out at her as she turned red and glared. "You're so mean Uchiha Sasuke!" she yelled and huffed, turning her head away with a pout on her face which he found, dare he say, cute. "I hate you…" she muttered.

Sasuke turned back to the ball. "You know, they say if you tell someone you hate them, you actually mean the opposite." He looked back at her, smirking. "So does this mean you like me?" Sakura flushed and glared at him. "That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said! And what makes you think that when you say you hate someone, you mean the opposite?!"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying. Some people say it's to hide their true feelings from someone. It's kind of like when kids bully the opposite gender, it means they actually like their target." He picked the ball up with the use of his foot and continued juggling it with his knees. "And you're telling me this why…?" he smirked. "Hn, because I hate you."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when she caught the look he sent her, and how he let the ball drop on the ground. _"Wait a minute… he told me all that because…" _she blinked a few times. "Did you just… confess..?"

"You're not so dense after all." He said, smirking when she glared and hit him repeatedly, laughing at her childish antics. "I so hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I-" she got cut off when he suddenly kissed her lips. Short, sweet, innocent, and straight to the point of letting her know what he really feels. "That's too much _hate_ Sakura," he whispered after pulling away, enjoying the shocked look on her face. "Let's just stop with the opposites and say it directly…" he leaned closer again. "I love you, and I don't mean the antonym of it." And he closed the gap of their lips again. This time, she returned it.

"…Baka." She murmured when he pulled away. "After what you said, I'm confused…"

He chuckled. "Sorry…" and straightened himself up. "Okay, let's put it this way, you do believe that when you do something for love, nothing is impossible?" she gave a slow nod, wondering what he was up to. He pointed at the goal all the way on the other field. "I'll kick the ball in it from here."

"EH?! That's impossible!!" she yelled. Even if he was the ace player of the team, what he was about to do was too much. He smirked at her. "Like I said, if you're really in love with someone, nothing is impossible." She blinked. "So, I'm sort of proving too you how much I really meant what I said." He pointed at the goal again. "I'll kick the ball in it, and once it gets in, it proves that I really am serious."

"Sasuke-kun…"

He locked his eyes on the goal and took a few steps back. Afterwards, he ran towards the ball and kicked it towards the direction of the net, Sakura's eyes following where the ball was heading._ "I can't believe I'll see this side of him up close. His eyes are full of determination, and that soccer ball is… really heading towards the net…" _her eyes widened when the ball entered the goal. She remained frozen there, staring at the goal post.

"I told you." He said, a small smile on his lips when he turned to face her. "I'm seriously in love with you."

Sakura stared at him for a while before lowering her head as a blush adorned her cheeks. She smiled and looked up again. "You're probably the silliest guy who has ever courted and confessed to me," he blinked, tilting his head a bit. "Not to mention," she beamed at him. "I love how you did it." He shook his head a bit, amused at her. "Come on, let's get out of here before you think up of more things that'll jumble my mind." she joked, pulling his hand.

"Hn, you busy?"

"No."

"Let's go eat dinner somewhere…"

"Sure, as long as you're paying."

"Of course I'm paying."

"Hey, Sasuke..?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

He smirked. "I hate you too."

"And if you really mean that you can do anything when you're in love," she looked at him and he looked at her. "Could you lasso the moon for me?" she asked, grinning. He looked up, arms behind his head as they walked. "No, but I can take you there."

She blinked, she meant that as a joke but…

"How?"

He smirked. "My dad's an astronaut."

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: I will update IoL and Yakuza II! I'm just updating what I can! Those two fics really mean a lot so I'm making sure that Yakuza II's last chapter will be really satisfyingly long and that IoL will continue to have it's quality and well-known standards… _


	4. Sound of Leaves

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Confession 4: Sound of Leaves**_

* * *

She looked down, her eyes boring that sad look that he hated to see as he frowned and looked away. He knew this would happen, but he just can't hide the truth from her. It was hard to lie to her, especially since he loves her so much. Again, she looked at him with those eyes, those green orbs that were becoming glossy from the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll go too." She said, her voice barely above a whisper, but her tone, he knew that tone. It meant that she was serious, and it also meant that it was her final answer. He smiled a bit and took her hands in his, holding them near his lips as he kissed her fingers tenderly before placing it over his chest as he leaned closer to her. "You can't." he said, and she couldn't hold back the crystal tears that began to fall due to his answer. 

"Why not?" her voice choked from the sob she produced. He only looked at her in the eyes, a look full of sorrow yet also bearing the eyes of someone who'd protect her no matter what. "It's different there, Oto is different from Konoha, that school has students who will defy the rules, students who will go as far as taking away someone's innocence in the sickest way possible." He pulled her to a hug, taking her body away from the wall that she was leaning on earlier.

"But… I'd rather be with you there then be alone here…" she said, grabbing a fistful of his black shirt, burying her face onto his chest as she shut her eyes tight. "You can't. I won't and can't let you." He lowered his head and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her long pink locks. "You'll be a target, even if I'm your boyfriend, everyone will still attempt to take you away and get you to sleep with them."

"I won't let them; I won't leave your side."

"There's no telling if we'll be classmates." He pulled away a bit as she raised her head to look at him. "It's too dangerous for you to go there with me. Stay here, stay in Konoha where it's safer, where I can rest assure that Neji and the others will take care of you." She cried again and buried herself into his arms as he hugged her tighter. "I won't be studying in Konoha High tomorrow, but that doesn't mean we won't be seeing each other." He kissed her forehead to comfort her. "I'll come by to pick you up after school."

"What about Soccer practice..?"

"I won't go to practice."

"But the only reason why you're going there is because that principal and coach wants you in their team!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean they can tell me what to do. The deal was that I'll go to Oto High and join the team, but I didn't promise them that I'll practice with the other students. They didn't say anything about that." He sighed. "If only they didn't use you or my family for threatening, I would've stayed here."

She tried to stop the tears from falling, but she couldn't. "You'll come back… when things are fixed, right?" he smiled a bit and looked at her. "Of course I will. My brother knows a good lawyer who can find a loophole for this, and once I'm free, I can come back here in Konoha, back to be with you." She smiled at the thought, and he was glad she managed to smile for him. "Promise me this," he whispered. "Don't cheer for me when Konoha is against Sound." She nodded as he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. He never did go too far with their kisses, except the time when Konoha High threw a dance party, wherein a student spiked their drinks, causing most of them to be drunk.

That led to him and the girl he was kissing to make-out, after that, they didn't go too far. Only until French kisses, but that's it.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school then." He whispered as he took her hand and walked her home.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, for once, was early. This caused the students to gasp, except for a group of friends who remained silent and gloomy. Their teacher noticed this, and he didn't bother to ask what was wrong, because he knew that it was the same reason as to why he was feeling gloomy too. And the fact that he was early.

"_I ought to be late again tomorrow, but then, his last request was for me to be early." _He sighed. _"There goes my best student in History class." _He cleared his throat to get the class to pay attention. "New student," he mumbled. "Come in." everyone turned to the door as a grinning blue-eyed blonde entered the room. Before Kakashi could tell him to introduce himself, the student already opened his mouth to speak.

"What's up? The name's Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen and I play basketball and soccer! Nice to meet you!" a student coughed, before Kakashi blinked and turned to the class. "Yeah, what he said. Anyway, Uzumaki, since we have only one seat available," he noted the pink-haired girl freeze. _"Sorry Sakura…" _he thought. "You'll have to sit there beside Haruno." Sakura didn't raise her hand, for she was still shocked at the whole thing. _"He just left and now someone's replacing him? And it had to be on his old seat too! Shannaro!" _she sighed and unwillingly raised her hand as Naruto grinned and rushed to his seat.

"Hey, Haruno right?" she gave a nod but kept her head straight. "I'm Uzu-"

"I know."

"Oh, just call me Naruto!"

"…"

"So, what's your name..?"

She didn't respond and kept ignoring him despite how annoying it was getting. She laid her head on her folded arms on her desk as her eyes gazed at the silver ring in her right hand, a silver chain securing it around her neck. She smiled a bit, her eyes half-closed as she read the two names engraved on the inside of the ring. _"That baka, he sure made dad thought that I was engaged." _She sighed and turned back to the board, taking a mental note of what was written there. It wasn't too many anyway, so she could remember it. _"If he was still here, he'd be telling me to take down notes like he does." _She smiled again. _"History is his favorite subject after all." _

Kakashi didn't have the heart to call the attention of his best student's girlfriend. He knew she was suffering the most from the boy's sudden transfer to Oto. _"If only Orochimaru and Kabuto didn't find out about his life and weaknesses, then he'd still be here, answering my questions and possibly correcting some errors I made." _He sighed and threw a small piece of chalk at the new comer's head. "Oi, Uzumaki, even if you're new here, I will not tolerate sleeping in class."

"Eh? But that guy's asleep!" he said, pointing at a pineapple-haired boy. "He's different. Even if he doesn't study, he still gets A's. So if you're like that, then I can excuse you. However, since I have no proof or records of your grades in your old school, then I can't let you sleep." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine, fine, fine!" he muttered, adding a few insults afterwards. He didn't notice how a girl somewhere in the middle smiled at his behavior.

"Anyway, as I was saying…"

* * *

"Hey, wait up! Haruno!"

Sakura continued to ignore the guy, walking out of the classroom when the lunch bell rang. Naruto frowned and continued chasing her but was pulled back when he reached the hallway. He looked up, seeing a senior with his eyes narrowed at him. "Whoa… cool contacts!" he said with a lopsided grin. "These aren't contacts, idiot." The senior said, not letting Naruto's gakuran collar go. "They aren't?! Whoa, then you're weird for having white eyes…"

"Just shut up and tell me why you were following her."

"Why? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Nope, but I'm his girlfriend." A senior girl appeared, her chocolate brown hair fixed in two buns. "And this is Neji, he's that girl's boyfriend's best friend." Naruto blinked, squinted his brows before opening his mouth. "Wha..?" the girl sighed and told her boyfriend to let him go. "I'm Ten-Ten, you're probably new here, which explains why you were following Sakura."

"Oh, so that's her name." Naruto said. "Well, she's pretty cute, and what's wrong with befriending her?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I can tell that you have a crush on her."

"Okay, so I do…" Naruto admitted with a blush but then grinned again. "What's wrong? Does she have a boyfriend?"

The two seniors looked down at this as Ten-Ten gave a small smile. "Yeah, but he transferred." Naruto blinked and frowned once more. "Some boyfriend, leaving her like that - Must be a real jerk if you ask-" he didn't get to finish as Neji grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, earning the attention of the students who were passing by. "Neji, calm down…" Ten-Ten tried to coax him but he wouldn't let the new kid go who was shocked at the behavior.

"Don't you _dare _insult my best friend like that!" his hold on Naruto tightened. "If that's the kind of attitude you have, then I highly suggest that you-"

"Neji… let him go."

The three turned to her, seeing Sakura standing there, eyes slightly narrowed with Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru behind her, along with Shino and Kiba. "But he-"

"I know what he said and did, but Sasu-kun wouldn't want you to be doing this." She lowered her head. "Let him go, now." She said again. Neji sighed and unwillingly let Naruto go as he gave a sigh of relief and turned to Sakura, then smiled. "Thanks for-" he got cut off when Sakura told him: "Next time you insult my boyfriend, I'll be the one beating you up." And she turned her back on them as her friends, along with Neji and Ten-Ten, followed.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down now, we've got a lot of work to do." Their math teacher said, placing the test results down on the desk. "I'm quite disappointed in some of you, but as usual, there are four people who had me happy for a while. Some were able to pass, but some didn't." he took the pile and began calling out names. "Nara, as always, got perfect. Hyuuga, she got a minus two, Haruno got a minus one and Uchi-" he cut himself off and looked up, seeing Sakura lower her head. "Well, he got a minus two as well…" he muttered. "I'll leave his paper to you then, Haruno." She nodded, stood up and went to the front as Naruto eyed her. "Ne," he poked the girl in front of him. "What's wrong with Sakura-chan..?" 

The girl, Ino, sighed. "I think you know, after the lunch incident."

"Oh…"

A little while later, the dismissal bell rang and Naruto ran up to Sakura before she could leave. "Sakura-chan, ne, wait!" she sighed and stopped, turning her head to him. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to… you know…" she lowered her head for a while before turning back to him with a small and sad smile. "That's okay, you don't know him anyway, and besides, you jumped to conclusions, I guess that's just your nature." She gave a nod before walking away towards the school's gates. "Hey, Uzumaki, I heard you play soccer, care to try-out for the team?" he turned, seeing one of his classmates, Kiba, there with a grin.

"Sure."

They made their way out of the school building as Kiba led Naruto to the soccer field. The blonde boy stopped though, when he saw Sakura talking to someone who was on a motorcycle, and she was smiling, laughing… to sum it up, she was happy, compared to what he witnessed earlier. He took notice that the guy on the bike was a high school kid too, judging from the gakuran he was wearing, only the buttons were undone, revealing the white shirt underneath. He handed Sakura a helmet and she gladly put it on, got behind him and they were off. "That was Sakura's boyfriend." Kiba said, seeing Naruto's stare at his two friends. "So, he's really from another school?" he glanced at Kiba, noting the sad yet smiling expression on the boy's face.

"He was forced to transfer, for the sake of his family, us, and especially Sakura." That was all the information Kiba gave to Naruto, and that was all the blonde needed to know that her boyfriend wasn't a jerk as what he had said earlier. _"I still would've wanted to get a good look at his face though. I'm pretty curious…" _he looked around. "So if she has a boyfriend, why do guys still bother to ask her out, as what I've witnessed during lunch…"

Kiba grinned. "Now that her over-protective boyfriend is out of the way, they think they can snag a date from her, but they're forgetting Sakura's loyalty and devotion, as well as us, her friends, who are also loyal and devoted to him." Naruto blinked, nodding at Kiba's answer. _"This guy must be really special to Sakura for her to be rejecting all these guys…" _he glanced around. _"Not that I'm gay, but I'll admit, there are some who are even good-looking or popular around the girls."_

"Hey Kiba, one last thing, is her boyfriend popular here..?"

He waited for an answer but instead, got a chuckle. "More like, the number one guy on every girl and homo's list. He's the heartthrob here! Next to him is Neji, and surprisingly, Shikamaru – since he thinks girls are troublesome, which makes him a challenge to those women. Then Shino comes in at fourth, despite his liking towards bugs."

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered as they entered the soccer field.

* * *

He stared at her, smiling a bit at the expression on her face. He always wanted her to be happy, he never wanted to see her cry, frown or in deep pain. That was why he made it a point to always please her. Yet her sadness lately is because of him, his transfer to Oto. At the thought of his new school, he frowned and looked down, the wind blowing pass their faces and hair as Sakura took note of his sudden change of expression. Earlier, he asked her where she'd want to go, and she told him she wanted to view the sunset with him, the same place where they confessed their feelings and became a couple.

"Sasuke-kun..?" she called, earning his attention as he looked up at her, replacing his frown with a small smile when she looked at him with concern. "What is it?" he asked. Sakura lowered her head. "Something's bothering you, don't try to deny or hide it." He glanced at the sea, watching the gulls cawing above and gliding in the air, hearing the waves crash against the shore as he remained leaning on his bike, Sakura beside him, only she was seated. "I think you know…" he answered, turning to her, the smile still on his lips as he took one of her hands in his. "Hey," she turned to him when he called her. "Smile for me?"

She did, and he leaned closer to her, eyes slowly closing as she let her eyelids block her vision. "Aishteru, Sakura." He whispered before fully claiming her lips. Whenever he would kiss her like this, he would always say that he loves her before their lips would lock, and she would reply as soon as they part. "Aishteru… Sasu-kun." And then they'd kiss again.

"I missed you already…" she murmured when she pressed herself into his arms as he hugged her tighter. "Aa, I did too."

Silence engulfed them as Sasuke raised his head a bit to look up at the sky. "Oto challenged Konoha to a game, it's scheduled two days from now," he murmured. "Could you send Neji and the others a message for me?" she looked up at him and gave a nod.

* * *

"Don't hold back when you're up against me. Play with all you've got as I will on my current team." She repeated his words to the soccer team who sighed and glanced at the Oto players, all in their black shirts and white shorts with the white school symbol on the upper right, their jersey numbers in the color of white.

Naruto, in his newly made navy blue and silver jersey, just sighed and looked at the players of the opposing team, wondering which one was Sakura's boyfriend. _"Hmm… I want to know so that I can see how good he is in soccer…" _

Their coach called for them as they all assembled. Gai seemed to look pretty serious as he eyed his team. "Alright, we all know who's the threat of the other team, and since our main player transferred there, no one can really battle against Zaku without getting called by the referee for a red card." He sighed. "How he faces Zaku without getting caught still remains a mystery to me," he turned to Neji. "You're his best friend, maybe you can manage to face Zaku like he does without being caught?" Neji shrugged. "I don't really get how he does it, and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to pull off that stunt of his."

"Does this mean Konoha will, for the first time, lose against Oto?" Kiba asked. Gai looked down then turned serious and eyed them all. "No. We only lost one valuable player, we still have more and we have to win! And if it's any motivation, let's say that this game decides where our star player stays." All heads turned to him. "If we win, he comes back to Konoha, if we lose, he remains in Oto. What say we bet on that?"

"I wouldn't mind that." They all froze at the sound of that voice as Oto's principal, along with the soccer team's coach came towards them. "I wouldn't mind betting on where he will stay." Orochimaru said with a smirk. "But in order to be fair, I won't let the team, especially Sasuke, know about the bet." Kabuto, the coach, added. Gai hesitated but shook hands with both of them. "Alright, it's a bet."

He faced team Konoha who looked more fired up than before. "Alright team, even if you're new here Naruto, I've seen potential in you, and since you're not aware of Sasuke's abilities and skills as of yet, just keep observing him. And watch out for that guy," He pointed at Zaku. "He plays dirty without the referee noticing." He cleared his throat. "Alright team, let's win this!"

* * *

Before the game would start, the teams were given a chance to head back to their lockers for final strategies and game plans to be discussed. As Naruto tailed behind, he noted Sakura run off to the other side. Curiosity getting the best of him, he jogged after her, hiding behind a corner as he quietly observed.

"A bet?"

"Mm." she gave a nod. "That's why you have to not give this game your all! Konoha could lose!"

"Sakura,"

Naruto raised a brow. Who was this guy to address her by her first name? His eyes widened when Sakura was pulled into an embrace. "Listen, it wouldn't be fair to Neji and the rest if I didn't play my best, not only that, Orochimaru will take notice that I'm playing lousily on purpose, not to mention, it's considered cheating, and it would mean sinking as low as those Oto students." She shut her eyes and opened her mouth to say his name, which had Naruto realize that this guy was Sakura's boyfriend.

"Don't worry, just believe in Konoha." He glanced to his left. "I have to go, and you should too, if they spot you, we'll be in trouble, and I wouldn't want you to be caught by those bastards." He pulled away reluctantly and took a few steps back, afterwards, gave a small smile. "Don't cheer for me okay?" she gave a slow nod before he left her and headed towards his new team's locker.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

She turned her head to Naruto and sighed in relief upon seeing him, glad that it wasn't an Oto player. "Yeah." She murmured and headed towards the bleachers. Naruto frowned upon seeing Sakura's expression, this time, he was determined to win the game in order to get her boyfriend back, even if it means having to give up his crush on her. _"I mean, there are other girls out there after all… besides, this is just a small crush!" _he smiled a bit and jogged towards Konoha's locker.

* * *

"_Shit." _He cursed, turning to the scoreboard. His old team was losing and he can't help but think that it was his fault. Oto was beating Konoha just because he was part of the notorious school's team, and he didn't like it one bit when he recalled the bet that Sakura told him. _"At this rate, I'll permanently be stuck in Oto." _He cursed and kicked the ball to a nearby teammate, although he didn't really want to call the students of Oto as his teammates. _"Guys, come on, you have to beat Oto!" _he encouraged Konoha inwardly.

"Sasuke!" he turned when Dosu passed him the ball, and he cursed. He soon realized that they were purposely letting him score alone since he knew his old team's weaknesses. _"That's it! I'm not playing fair anymore." _He kicked the ball towards another Oto player and passed by Neji - at the same time, mentioned what he had in mind. The Hyuuga smirked and ran after Sasuke, giving a signal to his other teammates who got what he meant and went to their positions. Sasuke smirked. Sure he knew the weakness of Konoha's team, but he also knew their strengths.

He pretended to be puzzled at the formation Konoha displayed as he eyed Zaku and the rest who were waiting for a signal from him. He didn't bother to give one until he was sure someone would intercept. And when Zaku passed the ball to him, Kiba interfered and passed it to Neji who kicked without aiming, confident that the ball will go in, and it did, giving Oto with only a one-point lead left. Konoha needs to score two more to win, or one more for a tie.

"Sasuke," he looked up to see Zaku eyeing him with suspicion. "What?" he asked back in an irritated tone, making it seem like he was annoyed that Konoha got a score. "They just intercepted…" he muttered. Sasuke glared. "Do you have to remind me? I saw it okay? They had a new formation," he cursed. "Damn Konoha…" he added as Zaku smirked at the reaction, convinced that the Uchiha wasn't thinking of double-crossing Oto. "Well, you know them, so maybe you can score another later?" Sasuke smirked as well. "Hn." And he ran off when the referee blew the whistle.

He pretended to glare at Neji, but his best friend knew what it meant, so he glared back to make it look as if they were now rivals. Orochimaru, fortunately, fell for it and was softly laughing in an evil way. _"Come on Neji, you're my only hope right now to get back to Konoha." _He glanced at Sakura, seeing her worried and he smiled slightly at her, satisfied that she was able to catch it before she gave a small one in return and he turned back to the game.

Neji raised his right hand, having it form a pointing one as he signaled to score a goal. The team nodded, knowing the hidden message as they positioned themselves. Sasuke knew this maneuver, but it hasn't been used in any game. He, Neji and Shikamaru planned this for weeks, and the results were a sure win or sure goal. "This is it…" Neji whispered to himself as he stole the ball from Kidomaru and kicked it in the air. Kiba came running and jumped, using Neji's crouched back as a boost to reach the ball and he kicked it towards Naruto and Lee who were running up ahead. Lee made sure he got it away from their opponent when Naruto blocked them for him. He then passed it to Shino who saw Shikamaru ready before he looked at the lazy but genius teen. Other Oto players quickly rushed to Shikamaru when he pretended to get the ball but Shino kicked it towards the goal. When the goalie dived to block it, Neji came up and kicked it to another direction, earning them another point as the scores were finally tied.

"What the hell?!" Kabuto yelled as Sasuke pretended to look surprise, but inwardly, he was cheering his old team, proud of the successful game plan. _"I hope they have another one up their sleeves, otherwise, Oto will find out I'm only letting Konoha win." _

"Alright! Any more plans?" Kiba asked when a time out was called. Neji and Shikamaru shook their heads. "We've used up everything." The team groaned as they brainstormed for a new one, but nothing came up. Until Naruto grinned and looked at them. "I don't know about you guys, but are you up for-" he whispered the rest, seeing them nod repeatedly, a gesture that they were listening. Sasuke, on the other side, pretended to listen but was actually thinking of what Konoha may come up with. He was hoping they'd get a new game plan fast, and for it to be as effective as the last one.

When the game started again, Konoha's team had smirks and grins on their faces while Oto, including Sasuke, raised a brow at their expressions. The Uchiha's confused look turned to a small smirk, relieved that Konoha still had something up in order to win this game.

As soon as Oto had the ball, Shino quickly ran to Dosu who tried to outrun him. "Hey, what's up with your bandaged face? You got an ugly pimple there or something?" his tone was so dull and blunt that Dosu managed a glare at him and attempted a punch. Kiba took this as a good opportunity and quickly stole the ball as Shino ran after him, smirking at Dosu's baffled expression. "Damn it Dosu!" Zaku yelled, running after Kiba when the Inuzuka teen suddenly gave him a toothy grin. "Yo Zaku! I've heard a lot about you from the girls in our school you know." Zaku turned to him with a confused and aggravated look as Kiba continued. "They say you're really cute," Zaku was about to smirk in arrogance when Kiba continued. "…to be with an old grandma who's blind!" he laughed out loud when Kiba tackled him as Shino took the ball and passed it to Shikamaru who was chased after by Jirobo. "Great, I get the big and fat dumb ass." Jirobo squinted his eyes as Shikamaru continued avoiding him. "Yo, you're pretty slow if you ask me, what's up with that?!" he asked in a look of disbelief. "You play like a _fat girl!_" it was enough to get Jirobo clench his teeth and growl at him that Shikamaru noticed he wasn't focusing, so he passed the ball to Lee who was after by Sakon.

"Skaon?" he asked. Sakon glared. "It's Sakon idiot."

Lee nodded. "So, Sakon." He said, pronouncing the 'a' as 'ei" instead of 'ah', which annoyed Sakon that he made an attempt to charge Lee, who soon slid the ball pass Sakon and to Neji who quickly ran towards the net, followed by Naruto, Sasuke and Kidomaru. "Hey, it's the Spiderman wannabe." Neji said, seeing Kidomaru who twitched. "What're you talking about?"

"I heard you had a crush on Spiderman, what's up, gay?" he asked with a smirk. "Lemme announce it first." He was about to yell when Kidomaru covered his mouth, causing Neji to gently kick the ball towards Naruto who was nearing the net. "Sasuke! After him!" Kabuto yelled as the Uchiha teen grunted in annoyance and ran after Naruto, quickly able to catch up, causing the blonde to look at him wide-eye at the speed he possessed. "You're Sakura-_chan_'s boyfriend?!" Sasuke looked at him with a glare when he called his girlfriend with a –chan attached to her name. "A teme?" Naruto asked again in disbelief. "I can't believe it! I can instantly steal her from you!" he provoked.

"Oh shit, no." Neji muttered, hearing Naruto. _"That baka is only going to ignite Sasuke's abilities!"_

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke stole the ball in a blink of an eye and ran towards the other goal. The blonde was stumped as he stood there, watching his teammates run after Sasuke, seeing Neji and Lee the only ones able to catch up. "Sasuke! Are you crazy?! We could've-" Neji stopped when Sasuke gave him a knowing glance as the Hyuuga nodded and ran up ahead. Lee looked at Sasuke who gave the same look he did to Neji and Lee smiled slightly as he neared Sasuke when the Uchiha kicked the ball in the air, zooming towards the net. Sasuke pretended to curse out loud. "Shit! He made my aim off!" Lee laughed out loud. "Serves you right for ditching us!" He played along and grinned when Sasuke managed a small smirk before replacing it with a scowl and attempted to run after Neji who was already on the other side, with seconds only to spare.

"_At least I made it look _real _enough to get them to believe I'm playing fair…" _he thought, eyeing Oto as he hoped he would transfer back to Konoha once this was over. He turned to his girlfriend who already stood up from her seat, eyes following the soccer ball that he couldn't help but give a soft laugh. _"Sakura sure is tensed about this game." _He heard the referee blow on his whistle to end the game as the crowd cheered, the commentator announcing that Konoha had won after Neji kicked the ball with Naruto kicking it again to throw it off to the side part of the net to confuse the goalie.

Kabuto threw his clipboard on the ground as Orochimaru crushed the soda can he had in his hand. "This can't be! We had Uchiha! How could that-" he got cut off when Sarutobi appeared from behind. "How many times do I have to tell you Orochimaru?" he turned to the old geezer who smiled. "To win, you must work together with your teammates. It's not a solo act you know, and you just tired Uchiha out by making the team pass the ball to him all the time. You lost the very moment the game start, since you thought wrong." He turned to Gai who approached them with a grin. "As promised, Uchiha Sasuke returns to us."

When the Konoha team heard this, they cheered and ran to Sasuke who couldn't express his happiness, and instead, had a shocked look. His teammates in Konoha gave him a group hug as he laughed, glad to be back to where he belonged. He turned his head to the right when he spotted Sakura run towards them with a big smile on her face. He smiled back and pushed his way through the group as he opened his arms, just in time for Sakura to enter in them and engulfed him in an embrace, all the while, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up as she giggled and he smirked. "Missed me already?" she nodded and leaned down to kiss him and he returned it the moment her lips touched his.

Orochimaru sighed in a defeated way and silently left with the rest of Oto glancing back at Konoha.

"Dang, he sure reminds me of Rookie Uchiha." Naruto murmured to Kiba, eyeing Sasuke. Kiba looked at him with a look of disbelief. "What're you talking about? He _is _Rookie Uchiha!" Naruto's blue eyes widened as he looked at Kiba. "WHAT?! But-but-"

"Hn, idiot." Naruto turned to Sasuke who was smirking. "You've heard of my nickname but you don't know me, what a dead-last."

"Take that back you bastard!"

"No way."

"Argh! If I knew you were Rookie Uchiha I wouldn't have provoked you like that!"

Neji sighed and gave Naruto a twack on the head. "Baka, Uchiha Sasuke and Rookie Uchiha are one and the same person."

"Damn it! How am I supposed to know that her boyfriend's Uchiha Sasuke?!" he countered and gave a grunt. "Tch. Now I really have no chance with Sakura-chan." The said girl giggled and leaned closer to Sasuke when she felt his protective aura emit from him dangerously. "Dobe, you never stood a chance in the beginning."

_**End**_

* * *

_A/N: To be honest, this whole plot had been in my head for weeks, and that's how it really ends. Sorry, but I promise that the next would be back to the exact quality that I have in my one-shots. In my opinion, this one became boring and sucky when it neared to its end._


	5. Online I

_A/N: Sorry for the long delays. I've been hooked on playing Ragnarok Online (RO) again and have been doing so in the past few days wherein classes are suspended due to the storm here in the Philippines. So anyway, the title of this one-shot is "Online I" because there are two versions of the cross-over of Naruto and RO. Here's the first one. Please remember that all three one-shots are not connected in any way, and that it is set in AU._

* * *

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Online I**_

* * *

"I told you to stay close."

She sighed and leaned back on her computer chair, staring at the two RO characters on her PC. Her player was a high priestess and had angel wings as a headgear. Her hair was long and pink, and she typed a "sorry" to her companion: a male assassin cross. She quickly healed him since his character's HP was nearly empty and seeing as he sat down made an indication that he needed a restoration of it. So, being the full support priestess, she used her heal skill and had his HP valve full once more. His character stood up soon after and started walking as she followed him.

"Wait." She typed as the assassin cross did and turned to face her. She quickly used all her support skills on him and her and they then continued walking around the map of abyss 03, looking for the monsters that had them level up so quickly. She once again leaned forward as he battled the Acidus that mobbed him, keeping his HP full in case he was bind by the monster.

When all was done and they reached the level they wanted for the day, they warped back to Amatsu and sat down under their meeting place to talk about the next day game. "Same time, same place." He said through private message. She replied back and stared at the screen. As always, he waited for her to leave before he goes offline. "Are you… in a hurry?" she asked. He gave en emoticon that shook its head so she typed a few things.

"A while ago, while I was waiting for you…" she paused and wondered if she'd continue to tell him. Sure they were the unstoppable team in their guild, since he was a critical assassin cross type while she was a full support high priestess. Whenever they were challenged in PVP sessions, they'd always win, and somehow, their characters became famous in the RO world. "…an assassin cross made a deal with me."

"…what deal?" he typed back. She was slightly happy that he seemed interested. Because even though they barely talked in school, they were close to be called friends since they were the only ones whom they knew in school who played this game. "He gave me a wedding ring." She typed, waiting for his reaction. He didn't type anything for a few moments, so she assumed that he was waiting for her to continue. "He asked me if I'd like to marry him, but I cancelled the deal and told him that I was not interested and already committed."

"And..?"

She sighed and took a deep breathe in. "He said he'd wait, and told me to send him a message if ever I changed my mind." She sighed and continued to type. "I had to lie…"

"..Why?"

Sakura didn't know whether she'd bang her head. "Because I…" she stopped, nearly typing the whole reason. "…don't want to get married to someone I don't even know in real life." He didn't say anything. But after a few seconds, he replied: "Aa…" seeing as there was nothing else to talk about, she gathered up the courage to ask him. "If I accepted, would you be mad..?"

"…" that was what he replied. She sighed and quickly typed a 'bye' to him and went offline, not getting the answer from him which he typed a second too late: 'Yeah, I will be'.

When he read on the computer screen that "Spring Cherry has logged out", he gave a sigh and logged out as well, but stopped when a female knight sat down next to him, right at the spot where Sakura's character sits. He narrowed his brows and typed a question mark to indicate what the knight wanted. She gave a laughing emoticon and asked if he was married or not. He didn't reply for a second before he typed that he was married and then soon left. Wondering why he used the same excuse that Sakura did.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke." He looked up from the book that he was reading and raised a brow at her as she sat down beside him and lowered her head, her bangs hiding her embarrassed face from him. "I never got to thank you yesterday for saving Spring Cherry from the Hydrolancer." She glanced at him. "I know how much you pride yourself in having no deaths in RO ever since you started playing, yet you almost got killed because I didn't stay close." She avoided his gaze and traced the edge of the wooden table they sat on. "I know that I'm pretty defenseless when it comes to monsters that aren't undead. So, sorry that I had to be a burden..."

Sasuke eyed her for a while before shutting the book and closing his eyes. "Hn." She looked at him and smiled slightly. Over the past few months in playing RO with him and meeting up during break time and dismissal to discuss their plans for the game, she figured out the young Uchiha's vocabulary. "So, I'll meet you online again later. Ja." She got up and jogged towards the school's gates where her dad arrived to pick her up. He eyed her until her car was out of sight before getting up and picking his bag when he noted his mom's car pull over to signal him that she was there.

"Did you wait too long?" Mikoto asked her son when he got on the passenger's seat. "No." he answered and fastened his seatbelt. "Why do you have to pick me up anyway? I can always walk home, I'm 17 already." Mikoto giggled at him. "Until you get yourself a girlfriend, or maybe until you turn 19, then I'll leave you alone."

"…18?"

She laughed and sighed. "Fine, when you turn 18, I'll let you go to and from school on your own."

"_That's a relief." _He thought, looking outside the window as he did some deep thinking until they reached their home. After giving curt nods to the butler and maids that greeted him, he went to his room and switched on his computer. _"I wonder how mom even convinced dad that she'll be the one to fetch me when he hired a lot of chauffeurs." _He sighed at another unsolved mystery in the Uchiha manor and quickly logged in on his RO account. He clicked the first character he made, which was the assassin cross named Death Angel.

Although he wasn't the one who thought of the name, but it was Sakura since she found out that he was planning to use an angel wing headgear on his assassin character when they planned to create the unbeatable team well-known in RO: a combination of a crit. Assassin and priest. Of course, the "Death" attached to it was because of him being an assassin in RO.

"She's not online yet." He said to himself, guiding his character towards their meeting spot. He sat down later on and checked who else was online in their guild. His friends didn't play RO since their parents wouldn't allow them any online games. Well, for Neji at least. Shikamaru just thought it was too troublesome, Shino and Kiba were hooked on Counter Strike and Star Craft, Lee preferred to play using the Wii system he has at home since it involved a lot of physical movements, while Naruto's parents said that he wasn't going to be allowed to play unless the blonde makes it in the honor roll. As for Sasuke, his grades were top notch, and he didn't seem to do anything bad or rash as of yet, so his parents didn't really mind.

"Crimson Eyes has logged in"

He blinked, slightly shocked that his brother was able to go online despite his busy schedule. "Yo Sasuke, is Sakura online yet?" he replied with a 'no' and asked why. "Deidara said that a guild challenged ours last night while he and Sasori were hanging around in the PVP room. So if the two of you can make it to the highest level possible by 9PM, then head over to our meeting place so that we can start the PVP.

"Is everyone coming?" he typed.

Itachi quickly replied: "Just you, me, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Tobi. And Sakura, if she's coming..."

"What about Pein and Konan?" he asked back and added: "Yeah, Sakura's coming."

"They both said that it was their anniversary today. So, we've got Sakura, a high priestess, Deidara, a sniper, Sasori a champion, Kisame a paladin, me a ninja, you, and Tobi, a gunslinger. That's good enough I guess."

Sasuke sighed. "Aniki, Sakura won't be able to support all of us easily." He reminded. Itachi remained quiet for a while before muttering a few things and typing again. "I guess I'll have to use my Priest later then. What about you? Are you gonna use this one or the ninja?" Sasuke typed back. "I'll use this one."

Sasuke noted that Sakura was now online since her character just appeared standing next to his seated form, also sitting down and gave a hi. Her pet Baphomet Junior, which he caught for her and named it "Sasuke", stood there with its scythe. He remembered how he tried to persuade her to change the name but she was stubborn and said that it reminded her of him, and also because he caught it for her. As revenge, he named his pet, same as hers, "Sakura" and he reasoned that it had the same attitude as hers, to which she got mad at him for but he only smirked during her verbal fight with him in school.

"Ready?" she asked. Sasuke bid his aniki goodbye and told the news to Sakura before telling her to wait since he needed to buy something first. She gave a nodding emoticon before leaving her there. While she waited, she got a private message from a character. "Excuse me, can you resurrect me?" she blinked in confusion. _"How can this character die in Amatsu? There're no monsters in this particular spot." _She searched for him and spotted him walking towards her. "Um… you're still alive." She typed. He sat down in front of her. "Yeah, but my heart stopped beating the moment I saw you." Sakura rolled her eyes at the cheesy line and just gave a laughing emoticon and asked him if he needed buffs. Without waiting for any answers, she quickly used all her buff skills on him and sat back down.

"Are you married?" the male paladin asked. She quickly sat up and looked at where Sasuke's character was after opening the party window. She left the guy and warped to where Sasuke's assassin was. He was startled to see her character pop near him that he quickly asked what she was doing here. Sakura hastily typed what happened and he sighed and replied with a "whatever." Before continuing to buy some items he needed. Of course, he wasn't aware that she felt bad in real life due to the lack of reaction. "Aren't you even agitated that you could've lost a high priestess partner?!"

He read her message before typing back. "I am." And he ended the conversation by saying where they'll be leveling up. At this, Sakura was frustrated that he didn't want to talk about it further that she just followed him with their pets tailing behind. "Crap." He typed and she asked what was wrong. Sasuke turned to his room door where the maid told him that dinner was ready. He gave a nod and told Sakura to warp back to Amatsu. He followed after and they sat at their meeting place. "Be right back." He typed. "Dinner." She gave a nodding emoticon as he opened a chat room and typed where he was and had it in private. Only Sakura had access to enter it since they knew each other's passwords in case the other suddenly went offline due to unavoidable circumstances.

While waiting, she spotted a female character stop before them and started a conversation with her. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Sakura blushed and remembered what they talked about before. To avoid other characters from keeping the other occupied, they were to always give a direct answer that they can't accompany the other or act as if they were together. Sakura quickly typed: "Yup. We're getting married soon." She said. The female character replied with an "Oh." Sakura, not wanting to have a fight or anything continued to type. "Do you want to say something to him? I can pass the message."

"No, it's just that he's… well, pretty cute." Sakura tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly when she read that statement. "He's what?" she asked. The female made a motion to look at Sasuke's character before telling Sakura. "Well, he's the most decent and cute assassin cross I've crossed paths with." The character answered before giving Sakura a "thanks" and left, not after saying: "You're lucky. Too bad he's taken."

This led to Sakura turning a bright red color.

"Back, let's go." Sasuke suddenly said, letting his character stand up as Sakura snapped back from her thoughts. "Hey, someone was asking a while ago if you were taken. She said you looked… cute… you're character at least." He raised a brow after reading that. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her you were my boyfriend and that we're getting married." When she typed that, her face turned red again, and that was pretty funny, since Sasuke also blushed. "Um… okay…" he typed. "Just as… planned." And he led the way back to their leveling up location.

Itachi soon sent a message to the guild members, telling them that their PVP was postponed since the challengers weren't complete. The guild leader said that the other members had to study for an exam, so he gave a new date. Itachi agreed, since their opponents were only four while they were seven, and he wanted to be fair. All seven members online sent an 'okay' as some went offline while some stayed behind to hang around for a bit. After that, Sasuke and Sakura proceeded in advancing their character's levels.

* * *

It's been days and Sakura kept getting proposals from male characters. She kept declining all offers, and every time she told Sasuke, he'd always have the same reaction.

During the weekend, they were aiming for the last level, and as she waited there, she spotted the male sniper that she befriended from some time, since she always spotted him alone whenever she was in Amatsu. She was a bit shocked when he said that she was his luck. She mentioned to him before that she always waited for Sasuke on that same spot, and when she saw his character coming closer, she told the male sniper that her companion was here. Upon spotting Sasuke's assassin, the male character sounded disappointed when he sent Sakura a message. "I guess I was too late then." She typed a "what do you mean?" to him and he quickly replied by dropping a wedding bouquet next to her. "Oh well, it's to be expected that assassins and priestesses will always be paired nowadays."

Sasuke saw this and couldn't help but narrow his eyes and shake a bit as he approached the two characters. Sakura noted how silent Sasuke was when he reached them, and the sniper decided to leave them alone. She stared as his assassin cross sat down next to hers. "You're late…" she typed, waiting for a reply from him. It took a few minutes to pass before he finally did.

"Let's go." And his character stood up as she gave a sigh and stood up as well. As always, he went ahead of her and sent her the coordinates. She followed soon after and gave him the buffs needed.

When they were just one level away from the maximum stage, he suddenly sent her a message. "How much zenies do you have?"

She blinked at the computer screen before typing in the right amount. When they were informed that they finally reached the desired level, Sakura sighed and wondered if this signaled the end of boding with her crush. "Meet back at Amatsu." He said, waiting for her to warp there. When she did, he followed soon after. "What now?" she asked, curious as to what he has planned. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No."

"I'll see you in Prontera."

She was about to ask him why until his character warped to the said place. Without much of a choice, she went there as well and asked for the coordinates. He sent it to her and when she warped there, she found his character inside the church, wearing a tuxedo, a kitsune mask hanging on the side of his head, and a romantic leaf item on his mouth. She blinked, shocked when she realized what he was planning.

"Let's get married."

And she nearly fainted when he typed those words.

* * *

Sasuke didn't look up from his book when she sat down before him, her fingers tapping repeatedly on the picnic table he sat on. He continued to ignore her, looking as if he was so absorbed into that book, until she finally spoke. "You've been reading the same page for almost thirty minutes," he flinched. "And I know you're a speed reader Sasuke, so drop it now and talk to me." 

Seeing as there was no escape, he lowered the book a bit to make eye contact with her. "Hi Sakura." And he continued to read again, this time, turning to the next page. She twitched and stood up; slamming both hands on the table and snatched the book away from him. He blinked and glared at her when she threw it behind her. "What the hell was that marriage for?!" she nearly yelled, earning some of the students' attention. He continued to glare, or rather, narrow his eyes at her as she ranted. "Do you have any idea how I felt when you suddenly just left without answering me?! And you're even avoiding me for three days already! You don't go online anymore!"

"We've reached the maximum level…"

"So? There's always chat! And you can even go online for PVPs!"

"Not interested…"

"So what the hell was marrying my character for?! Some kind of a reward?!"

He didn't answer but just continued staring at her. And that got her to be more pissed that she yelled in annoyance and picked up her bag, turned around to leave until he grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to snap at him but was cut off when he suddenly kissed her, right there, in front of the many students who stopped to watch them. Her eyes were wide, and she was frozen, the position they were in was kind of awkward and weird for a first kiss to be shared, but she didn't really care if his right knee was on the table while his left foot stayed still on the bench he was sitting on earlier. Hell, she didn't care if his hand held her wrist while the other held her chin to keep her in place. And she didn't give a damn when she closed her eyes and kissed him back, her free hand going up to his hair, her fingers weaving themselves into his spiky locks, enjoying the short bliss they shared. The setting seemed a bit romantic to her, since cherry petals flew around them.

What seemed like hours to her was only seconds when he pulled away slowly; still eyeing her with that look she saw the first time they met. "Does that answer your question?" she was still dazed at the whole thing, that he didn't wait for an answer and just started to fix his things and began to walk away. Although, despite her situation right now, she _did _manage to hear the words he said to her when he passed by, and that caused her to turn to him, watching his retreating back with a smile on her face.

"I love you too!" she yelled, and she didn't get a chance to see him smile.

But hey, who says she won't? There's still tomorrow for that. And there's a chance that he'll use the laughing emoticon in Ragnarok tonight.

_**End.**_


	6. Online II

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Online II**_

* * *

"Crap." 

She cursed, seeing how her HP valve was red. She sighed and commanded her pink-haired assassin cross to sit down to recharge the HP loss, hoping that an MVP monster wouldn't appear like that again. She sighed and remembered that she could use the "hide" skill to make her invisible to the monsters. At this, she had her character stand up and was about to press the key that needed to be pushed in order to use the skill - but just when her index finger was about to exert force on that specific key, two aggressive monsters suddenly appeared and started attacking her character.

"Shit! You're so slow Sakura!!" she scolded herself and quickly attempted to fight back. She managed to kill one of them, but the other attacked with magic that she was killed in an instant. At this, She cried out in frustration and was about to click onto the "Return to Save point" bar when she spotted a dark-haired priest appear and finish off the monster that killed her. He then started to pick up the loots and then turned to face her dead character.

"Is he going to revive me?!" she asked in excitement, bracing herself to say thank you in advance when the words the real person typed suddenly appeared on the screen:

"What a weakling…"

Shocked and angered, Sakura furiously typed onto her keyboard and was ready to punch the "enter" key when her ears picked up the sound of being revived from her computer speakers. Looking up, she saw how the priest healed her character, stopping when he was certain her HP valve was full. "Hn. This place isn't for an assassin cross. This is suitable for priest characters or paladins only. You should look for another place to level up." He then started to walk away but she followed, and his character stopped and typed a questioning emoticon.

"Thanks for a while ago, but I'm in need of some items for a quest. So I'm staying here." She explained.

"I see…" he replied. "What kind of items?" he asked.

Sakura didn't know why, but she felt a bit tingly that he responded. Most of the RO males were always hitting on her or being so annoyingly nice that she didn't believe them to be nice. Some were just plain rude. This guy, however, was both rude and kind of nice at the same time. "Just false angel wings. They're the only things I need to complete the quest." She blinked when a deal window opened. She clicked the "ok" bar and clicked the same bar again as he transferred 400 false angel wings onto the trade window.

She gasped when he finally clicked the trade bar.

"How come you have _that_ many false angel wings?!"

"I was planning to hand it over to our guild mate who can sell it for zenies." He explained.

"But you gave it to me… for free…"

"I don't charge anyone in need of a quest item. I know how hard it is." Before she could type back, he gave her complete buffs and soon left. She debated whether she'd follow him or not, but decided to just send a private message to him. She typed his name on the left side of the chat bar and began to thank him for the generosity.

"No problem." Came his reply and she smiled in satisfaction, only needing seven more false angel wings and she could get the item she had been questing for so long. "Hmm… 'Blue Flame', huh?" she said, reading the guy's character's name aloud. "This should be interesting…"

* * *

"You're done with your quest?!" 

Sakura grinned triumphantly and made a peace sign at her four friends. "Yup! My assassin cross now has an Angel Wing at the back! Hell yeah!"

"That's so unfair! I introduced you to the game and you've gone further than me!" her friend groaned. "Chill Ten-Ten, I didn't do it all by myself." Sakura explained, sitting down and taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich. "Besides, Ino is almost done with hers too, and Hinata just needs the zenies to buy the dyestuffs she needs. Plus, Temari only has half of what she needs. So you're not alone."

"So, who helped you out if none of us we're online last night?" Ino asked, stabbing her tuna belly meat with her fork. "Some priest named Blue Flame." She took another bite as Temari turned to her with wide eyes. "No way." The blonde muttered. Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Um… you know him?" Sakura asked as Temari suddenly stood up and squealed in front of them. "Gaara and Kankuro!" she exclaimed. "I saw their guild mates' names! Blue Flame was one of them!"

Ino soon joined in. "Then that means that he's also from our school!"

Temari nodded. "No duh, like us, Gaara and Kankuro's guild master doesn't let anyone join the guild unless he's from this university. And did I mention that their guild master and Blue Flame is one person?" Temari had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Their guild master there is an assassin cross though. And from what I heard, he just created another character since he was getting bored when not one single guild has challenged theirs. And according to Kankuro, he's thinking up of adding female members too, if not, form an alliance with ours. So it's like an all-male guild with an all-female one."

Hinata looked up from the book she was reading. "But there's only nine of us." She said. "Us plus Konan, Tayuya, Kin and Karin equals nine. Their guild must be made up of…" she tried to recall what her cousin said. "Neji-niisan said they were about…" she trailed off, counting the members. Ten-Ten intervened since she remembered her boyfriend telling her the exact same thing. "There were nine from Sasuke's brother's group since Konan joined ours. Zaku is in, so that makes ten, plus Shinobi Seven and Shikamaru's childhood friend, Chouji. Kimimaro is in too, and so is Sai."

"Add to that Suigetsu and Juugo and we have 22, plus this Blue Flame guy which equals to 23." Sakura finished the math for them and Ino gaped. "That's a lot!" Hinata shrugged. "They're still 22 since one person can't use two of his characters all at once."

"Anyway…" Sakura sighed. "Temari, who's Blue Flame and what's the name of his other character..?"

"Just change the 'Blue' on Blue Flame to 'Black' and there's your answer."

"You didn't answer my other question…" Sakura muttered.

"Fine, oh fearless guild master!" Temari joked. "It's pretty obvious who it is anyway. It's-"

She got cut off when the school bell rang and they all quickly scrambled to their feet. "Tell me!" she yelled after Temari sprinted but the girl was long gone and Sakura followed Ino and the rest with a sigh.

* * *

She logged in to her high priestess account, the guild master of their guild and waited for the other girls to go online. While waiting, she tried to figure out which among the guys would be Black/Blue Flame. "It can't be Naruto, that's for sure. Shikamaru doesn't seem like the type who'd name his character that. Shino, Kiba and Lee don't really want the Priest or Assassin job…" she sighed and stared at the screen. "I already know Neji's characters' names, and Chouji preferred to be a blacksmith, form what I heard from Ino. So… one of Itachi-niisan's friends perhaps, or maybe nii-san himself…" she sighed and closed her eyes. "It can't be Sasuke… he's too anti-social, even in games. There's no way he'd help out a random character, much less, a girl. As for Sai, I already know his." She turned to the computer screen and saw an assassin cross named 'Black Flame' pass by. 

"Hey!" she quickly typed, relieved that the male sin-x stopped and walked back to her with a questioning emoticon. "Thanks for yesterday." She typed again, waiting for his reply.

"…oh, you're the same person who plays 'Cherry Wind'."

Sakura definitely had no idea why she felt her heartbeat increase its pace. "Yeah, that's my sin-x one."

"I see. What's with the change?"

"I need to meet up with my guild mates. This character is the guild master of our guild. What about you?"

"Same reason, but I think you already know that, Sakura."

Her breathing hitched when he typed her name. "What the-?! How did he?!" she took a deep breathe in and tried to calm down and continued typing. "I have no idea how you knew my name... Are you a stalked or what?"

He gave a laughing emoticon. "Why the heck would I stalk you when I see you online all the time? And basically, your group meets up with mine every break time." Sakura didn't see any answer to her question. "Did one of my friends tell you my characters' names?"

"Not really. I just figured it out."

"How so?"

"You are aware that Neji is my friend so I know what his girlfriend's character's name is, and after seeing all of your characters, yours was pretty obvious. Same hairstyle with the same color." He answered. "Pink and long… like yours in real life; aside from that, same attitude in replying or talking." Though she couldn't see it, she had this gut feeling that this guy was smirking in real life. "Tayuya has the same style…"

"Like I said, your attitude in real life can be seen here too. Same for Tayuya, since she curses in this game too, which Kimimaro highly discourages."

"Okay… now, I honestly have no clue as to who you are."

"Who are your options?"

"Well, I'm guessing Itachi-niisan or Sasori."

"None of the above," he paused for a while before continuing. "Sasori calls you 'Haruno' and Itachi calls you 'little sister'."

She blushed when he typed what Itachi calls her. They all knew what the older Uchiha was hinting; it was pretty obvious anyway. Unfortunately, his little brother seems to be oblivious to it. Why she had a crush on Sasuke still remains a mystery to her. "Do you know why he calls me that?"

"Yeah, you've got a crush on his little brother."

"Shit, it's that obvious?"

"Yeah… though I may look as if I don't notice it, just to keep you from being further embarrassed."

Wait. Something about that line made her uneasy, and she was blushing even more at the possibility that maybe, this time, her guess on who he is will be correct. But she wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. "…Why?" she asked, preventing herself from typing his name for confirmation. He didn't reply for a while, but she waited. She got a guild alliance invitation, and she accepted. Next, he opened a trade window and she was shocked at the items he offered.

"You'd better press okay." He typed. She wondered why, but did as she was told. "Let's go." He said, causing Sakura to follow him, not entirely surprised that they were in Prontera, their characters standing in front of the church. "…Consider this as a seal of our guilds being one…" he typed.

"Shit… I'm marrying his character… oh my…" her face turned redder and her heart kept banging against her chest, as if wanting to come out when their marriage was done. "…What does this exactly mean?"

"Hn, are you that dense, gaki?"

Only one person called her that, and only one guy says 'hn' in real life and RPG. At least, she only knows one person who does. "Sasuke… what the hell does this mean?!"

"I don't do confessions, you know that."

She couldn't help but smile a bit. "Fine, but you'll have to come up with something better tomorrow when I see you."

"Deal."

* * *

Her friends stared wide-eyed at her when she told them her story, and she continued sipping on her smoothie. After a long moment of silence, Ino blinked and recovered from the shock. "So, does this mean the two of you are… on?" she asked with a grin. Sakura raised a brow. "No." this time, Temari reacted from her answer. "Why not?!" 

"Because he did not confess to me directly, nor did he ask me to be his girlfriend."

Ten-Ten slapped her own forehead at the stupid answer. "For goodness' sakes Sakura, majority of the female population-"

"And a few male…" Hinata added quietly.

"-are after Uchiha Sasuke and you don't want him when he wants you?! I thought you like- have a crush on him?!"

"Crush, no." Ino said. "Like or possibly love and obsessed, yes. Honestly, did you even see her closet? It's full of Sasuke's pictures!" Ten-Ten, Temari and Hinata, who sat across Ino and Sakura, were staring with wide eyes, not exactly paying attention as Ino rambled on. "There's one wherein he's in his high school uniform, candid shot of course, one of his middle school pictures, two of his eight-year old pictures, three wherein he's wearing his basketball jersey in high school and two recent one, also in his basketball jersey. There's also about five more of him in his different civilian clothes, and a few more of him playing soccer! Even one wherein he's asleep and another topless picture! How Sakura took a snapshot of that, I have no idea! Oh, and there's also one wherein he's only in a towel-"

"Are you that obsessed with me, gaki?"

Ino and Sakura froze and slowly turned behind them, where a not so happy and not so angry Sasuke stood with one eyebrow raised, a basketball tucked under one arm, a white towel hanging on one shoulder, and he had his sports bag slung on his right shoulder. He was also in his basketball uniform, meaning he just came from practice, judging from how sweaty he was. "Oh my god! You did not hear any of that!" Sakura yelled, pushing Ino off of her seat while looking at Sasuke with wide eyes, her face turning paler and paler, except for her reddening cheeks.

He wiped his sweat away from his forehead with the towel he had, eyes opening to look at her as she tried to explain herself. He twitched when she continued ranting about how most of those pictures were taken due to a dare, and that some were given to her by Itachi and Mikoto, how some were accidental, which Sasuke did not believe, and how some were just picked up from the ground, which, again, Sasuke did not believe.

"And I know that you like me too so you're really in no position to get mad at me or break-up with me even when we're not even dating yet and that-" she got cut off when he placed an index finger on her lips to silence her. "You're annoying…" He muttered, pulling his finger back only to replace it with his lips. Sakura's friends squealed from behind, huddling together as they gushed about how sweet and romantic the scene was. He pulled away, her face still red.

"I-if I'm so annoying then why do you bother to-" he kissed her again; another squeal erupted from the girls behind her. "Hn, I like you too, that's why." She likes him and he does too, but what does that mean then?

"Maybe we can make our way from like to love; do you think it's possible? Because I do, and it will only work if you do too." He offered her a hand, and she looked at it first before taking it. "Yeah, I believe… it can happen."

Just like how he happened to coincidentally appear in the game when she needed help.

Or was it really a coincidence that Blue Flame came to Cherry Wind's rescue?

Whatever, she didn't really care right now, cause hell yeah! She just got a confession from Uchiha Sasuke!

_**End** _

* * *

_A/N: Not the best one I ever did but to heck with it. I'll do better on the next one._


	7. True Colors

_A/N: This will be the only fic that has lime, slightly bordering to lemon, and of course, vulgar language._

* * *

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**True Colors**_

* * *

He walked pass them, and they all whispered amongst each other, eyes looking at him but he paid no heed to them, even the words that they said about him. Hell, he doesn't give a shit, they don't know the real him anyway.

"Sasuke-kun!"

An evil smirk fell on his lips, his eyes glinting in a bad way but his expression changed almost instantly to that of the usual gentle gaze and the oh-so innocent smile. He pushed his frameless glasses upward a bit. He gave a short nod at his girlfriend who smiled at him sweetly. "Good morning Sakura." He greeted politely, taking her books and carrying them for her. She giggled and hugged his arm as they walked, her smile growing wider at the things she heard from the people they passed by.

"Man, what a waste! That Haruno chic picked that guy over any of us!" one boy said, missing the twitching sign on Sasuke's brow.

"Tell me about it, she turned down even the most popular guy in school for that Uchiha!" Sakura couldn't help but hide her face on Sasuke's uniform's sleeve, giggling uncontrollably while her boyfriend tried to not smirk at what the people kept on saying.

"You know," another girl piped in, catching the attention of her other girl friends. "Uchiha would be good-looking to say the least, if he loosened up a bit or maybe even turn to the bad side." She sighed dreamily. "I mean, have you seen him without his glasses?!"

"What, you mean it's just the glasses?"

"No, like, he's cute too even if he's wearing them, but total turn-off for being such a geek or so boring."

"Totally!"

Sakura turned to him and tugged a bit on his sleeve. "Ne, are you seriously going to let them continue talking about you like that?"

He smirked, wherein she was the only one who could see it. "I can't let anyone else know who I really am, Sakura."

"Yeah, but…" she pouted. "Mou, they're making fun of you!"

"Hn," he snorted. "Let them do as they please," he leaned down, still smirking as he whispered in her ear. "As long as they're not hitting on you, I'll still be in-control." He gave her ear lobe a light flick of his tongue, causing her to blush and shudder a bit. "B-baka! What if they do start flirting with me? How are you going to continue hiding your true self if that's the case?"

He shrugged. "If you're in any kind of danger, by all means, I won't hesitate."

She smiled slightly and leaned her head closer to his shoulder. "I was pretty surprised on how you acted when you saved me from those guys."

Sasuke smirked once again, he had fun beating those thugs up to a bloody pulp. They sure picked the wrong girl to mess with: _his_girl.

"And to think, I was going to be engaged to a guy who appears to be book smart and not street smart."

"Hey," he muttered, brows narrowed. "Don't judge someone too easily based on looks alone."

"I know, I know. I was pretty mad at dad for having me married to you when I first talked to you, since you really carry boring conversations."

"Ouch much…"

She grinned. "And you pissed me off when you countered all of my theories with that brain of yours!" she tiptoed in front of him and tapped his forehead lightly. "But you sure gave me a new impression when you didn't show any mercy to those guys. It was raining too, and your glasses fell off. Your eyes were different then and…" she giggled.

* * *

"_Tch. I guess there's no use in hiding the truth anymore…" he muttered. Some of the guys threatened him even as they picked up some of their fallen comrades but they ran away when they heard Sasuke crack his knuckles. He turned to his fiancée, smirking at her baffled expression. "Still don't want to marry me?" he offered her a hand and she took it hesitantly, unsure if this was the same Uchiha Sasuke she just met earlier. He looked a lot hotter than ever._

"_Hn, cat got your tongue?" his smirk only turned a bit wicked, and his eyes had this playful glint in them that she blushed. Next thing she knew, she was being pushed against the wet alley's wall, making out with this guy who just jammed his tongue in her mouth, and she didn't push him away but just encouraged him when she pulled his body closer to his._

_He lowered his head, licking her neck as she moaned; the rain water adding flavor to her skin that had him instantly addicted to her taste. She gritted her teeth and grasped onto his coat, wrinkling the wet formal tux he had on for the night. He smirked, further squeezing one of her breasts with his hand. "You have no idea," he whispered, licking her cheek lightly. "How long I've waited for this." Her eyes widened at the sudden confession. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared at him, his eyes clouded with mischief and lust. "W-what do you mean..?" she shuddered when his right hand lowered the thin strap of her dress, pulling it down slowly, exposing one of her twin mounds that was still hidden behind her strapless bra. "I've been secretly eyeing you in school. I already knew you were going to be my fiancée since my father showed me a picture of you. Did you ever wonder what happened to those guys who tried to court you?"_

_She moaned when his hand massaged one of her already exposed breasts, with it being perked and sticking out of her bra. "Y-you…" she wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say since his mouth had closed in on the hardened nipple, licking it slow and hard. "Hn, they didn't recognize me since I only send my message at night."_

_Sakura panted, her body excitedly reacting to his ministrations. No matter how much she hid it, Sasuke could tell that she was attracted to the bad boy type, and luckily for both of them, he was one, in true nature. But then, no one else knows, except for her. "S-Sa-" she couldn't even complete his name. "Let's head back," he murmured, making sure she was decent enough before removing his coat and putting it on her, even if it didn't help much since his jacket was drenched. "We can continue this some other time." He added, wrapping an arm around her shoulder protectively and pulling her closer to him, his eyes forming a glare as they walked, letting every passerby be aware of the dangerous aura he was emitting, sending silent messages to the guys who eyed his girl to back off and that she was his as of now._

* * *

"Gah!" she yelped and looked up with wide eyes, seeing Sasuke remove his eyeglasses and look at her with the same intent gaze he gave on that night. He said before that the specs were just for props to keep any other girl from coming after him, and that his father insisted since he looked more professional that way. The famous smirk he was known for appeared, and she had a feeling where this was going to lead to.

"D-don't," she squeaked when he kissed her neck and sucked on the skin, biting when she didn't obey to his command. "But… w-were still in school…" she whimpered, holding onto his arms for support since she was feeling weak in the knees. She could feel his hand pull her blouse apart, sending some buttons flying and landing on the ground. "I don't care." He said in a low voice, his seme side coming out. She felt aroused when he stared at her, particularly on her cleavage since the buttons are no longer there. "Hn," that smirk was still on his lips. "I'm fucking glad you don't bother to wear the school's vest." He said before crashing his mouth onto hers, undoing the buttons of his gakuran top.

She didn't return the kiss and attempted to push him away even if she didn't want to, but hell, he was so dominating that she instead pushed his jacket off, leaving him in his white shirt and pants, their lips still in contact, tongues fighting for authority. One of his hands had gone under her skirt, rubbing against her core, feeling her underwear damped. She pulled away and moaned as he smirked and kissed her neck, leaving another love bite on her skin.

* * *

"_Fuck!" he cursed, feeling himself ready to cum as she too was about to reach her climax._

"_Harder!" she yelled._

_He thrust harder, his ears picking up her gasp as she cried out his name. _

_They both panted as he rolled off of her, sweat covering their bodies as they glanced at each other, still trying to catch their breaths._

"_Damn," he muttered. "Are you sure that was your first time?" _

_She blushed and glared at him. "Are you saying I'm some kind of a-" he silenced her when he hovered above her and kissed her lips. "No, just commenting that you're too good for a first timer." He smirked wickedly and she flushed again. "W-what about you?! I don't believe that you've never done this before!" she looked away since he was still smirking, his gaze still having that glint she's familiar with. "It _is_my first time." He whispered, making her shudder since his breath tickled her ear. _

_He got off of her and started to get dress. When he was halfway in putting on his belt, he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her breasts pressing against his naked back as he felt an erection. "My parents are coming home after midnight…" she murmured to his ear. He smirked again and glanced at her, seeing her seductive eyes, alluring him, tempting him. "Hn, looks like I won't be coming home for dinner after all…"_

_Before he knew it, she copied his smirk and pinned him on her bed, laying on top of him with her erect nipples lightly brushing his bare chest. "Let me be of service to you." And he allowed her to pleasure him for the time being, reversing their positions when he couldn't handle it anymore. "Fuck, you're so damn annoying." He hissed, kissing her hard, his tongue invading her mouth._

_He could feel her hands pull his belt and throw it carelessly on the floor. Next, she undid his pants and pulled them off, followed by his boxers despite still being in their intense lip lock – or tongue lock._

* * *

"Shit." He cursed, hearing the school bell ring as Sakura attempted to fix her blouse while he picked up their things.

"Sasuke!"

"What?!" he turned to her, eyes widening as she glared and had her hands on her hips, her blouse unbuttoned, showing her bra and cleavage. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, picking up his gakuran top as he removed her blouse and replaced it with his uniform jacket, buttoning it for her. "Sorry 'bout that." He said, a shade of red staining his cheeks as he turned to look away. She smiled a bit and took her bag from him. "It's alright, come on." She grabbed his hand as they made a mad dash towards their classroom.

They reached the door and quickly opened it as they entered, seeing no sign of their teacher.

"We're lucky that Kakashi is always late." Sasuke said, sighing in relief as Sakura nodded, both unaware of their classmates' stares. "Come on." He pulled her to their seats, waiting for her to sit down before taking his seat. They looked up when the whole class still had their eyes on them. Sasuke frowned at this. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

The girls blushed and looked down shyly, stealing glances at him as they sent silent messages with their smiles and giggles. Sasuke just raised a brow coolly, wondering what caused such a sudden change. "Sasuke-kun…" he turned to his right where his girlfriend and/or fiancée sat. "What?" he asked again, eyes widening when he saw her holding onto her glasses, her eyes clearly saying that she was pissed at their female classmates. "Fuck." He muttered, but due to the silence in the room, everyone heard him curse, and again, they turned to face him with surprised looks.

"What the fucking hell are you all staring at?!" he snapped.

"Oh hell no, did Uchiha just curse and snap at us?!" one guy exclaimed in a gasp.

"Not to mention, he did not add 'sensei' to Kakashi-sensei's name!"

Sighing in a frustrated way, he got up and slammed his hands down on his desk, causing most of the students to jump in their seats. "Damn it you fucking idiots, I've been pretending to look like a fucking geek and acting like a stupid goody-two-shoes! Tch. Bunch of assholes even kept on gossiping behind my back and even hitting on my girl who's my fiancée." He sat back down and had one elbow placed on top of the back rest. Since the truth was already out, he raised his feet on the desk and closed his eyes. "You guys fucking happy now?"

"Holy shit! Are you saying you're the guy who beat the crap out of us last month for hitting on Sakura-" he stopped when Sasuke sent him a glare. "I mean, Haruno-san…"

"Yeah, I'm the guy who beat the shit out of you and made you cry like you're a fucking five year old kid."

"Sasuke-kun…" he glanced at Sakura who narrowed her eyes at him, clearly annoyed that his attitude was attracting the female population. He sighed and positioned his chair to face her. Next, he pulled her to his lap, earning a squeak of surprise from her, blushing at the close proximity of their faces. He smirked at her. "Jealous?"

"N-no!" she denied.

"Hn, don't worry," he pulled something out of his pocket, showing it to her. "I'm yours for all eternity." He put the ring on her right ring finger and handed another identical one to her. She got the message and slid it into his ring finger. "And you're mine even until the after life." He didn't care when all eyes were on them when he kissed her and had his tongue slip inside her mouth. He leaned back against his chair as he pulled Sakura closer, not wanting her to pull away, even if she wasn't planning to. He let her straddle him, making sure she was comfortable in their position.

"Sorry I'm late class but there was-" he stopped when he saw his students staring at Sasuke and Sakura make-out. "Whoa, a live version of Icha Icha Paradise! Hell, now I'm really sorry I didn't get to see the beginning!"

_**End.** _

* * *

_A/N: Been reading too many lime and lemon fics, and the fact that I am currently going random with these one-shots. Anyway, the confession here is kind of obvious. Just because the title of this collection is "Confessions of an Uchiha" doesn't necessarily mean he confesses to Sakura only. Here, he just confessed to everyone who he really is and what he's like._


	8. Secrecy

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Secrecy**_

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

She wasn't expecting those words, not in a place like this. But hell, it was enough for her to forgive him for being late in their date.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" she asked, smiling and hugging her boyfriend of three years. "Of course I'll marry you…" she whispered, embracing him tighter as he did the same, taking in the scent of her hair. "I love you." He whispered, before pulling away to put the ring on her finger, sealing this proposal with a kiss.

* * *

Months later after the wedding, the banquet was held and the newly weds greeted their guests one by one, heading back to their parents as the two mothers talked with Sakura, while the two fathers had a few words of advice to Sasuke.

"I entrust my daughter to you, Sasuke." A smile was seen on the girl's father's lips. "And I am glad that she has you instead of someone else." He gave the boy a fatherly hug, whispering something to his son-in-law's ears. "Welcome to the family." Sasuke smiled in appreciation as he shook hands with Haruno Ikichi, missing the worried look his own father sent him. When Ikichi went to chat with his daughter, Fugaku took this as a time to have a talk with his son.

"Sasuke," he looked up at his father who gave a congratulating smile, opening his arms to invite his youngest son in for a hug. Sasuke did not hesitate to do so, especially since his father hasn't done a thing like this ever since he was nine. Somehow, the child in him missed it. "There's something you should know first." He whispered to his son who pulled away with a questioning look. Fugaku had a solemn expression, and he was worried as to what it could possibly be.

* * *

She smiled as he hugged her from behind, her scent intoxicating him as he kissed her neck lightly. She giggled because she was ticklish in that area.

"I love you…" she murmured, turning around to face him as she kissed his lips, his tongue entering in her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper, the action causing them to fall on the bed as she made a move to push off his coat. He suddenly pulled away, eyes averted elsewhere as she gave him a questioning look.

He felt her hand press against his cheek and his gaze turned back to her, seeing her jade-green eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled gently at her and placed a hand over hers that was still on his cheek. "It's nothing…" he whispered, pulling her hand near his lips, kissing it lightly. "I just want to wait for a while before we become one." he said, pulling her up and into his arms. "Is that okay..?"

Sakura gave an understanding nod, pulling him down as they lay beside each other, her in his protective arms.

"How long do you want to wait?" she asked softly.

"Until I'm ready to have kids." he teased, causing her to blush as he looked down at her. "My parents said that before having little Uchiha brats, we should be financially prepared first." She tilted her head in a confused manner, not quite getting it since both their families are rich and have given a great amount of money to help them out. "Budgeting, Sakura," he answered. "I want us to save first so that when something bad happens, we have back-up."

She nodded, finally getting what he meant. "If that's what you want, I'm fine with it." She snuggled closer to him. "I can wait for as long as you want."

"Thank you, Sakura." And he kissed her goodnight.

* * *

"What do you mean you're still not pregnant?!"

Sakura sighed again.

"You've been married for how many years already and he still hasn't inserted his-" Ino got cut off when Sakura gave her a glare.

"Ino, I promised him I'd wait, so I won't do any of the suggestions you've been giving."

"Come on Sakura," Ino coaxed. "There must be something he's hiding from you if he still hasn't touched you yet! Are you sure you don't want to seduce him or-"

"Ino." She said firmly. "I said no."

The blonde girl sighed and continued feeding her baby with the milk bottle she took from the table they sat on. "You know, Shikamaru and I already have two kids, and you and Sasuke got married before us. Don't you think something's up?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at what Ino was trying to say. "Yes, I am 100 sure that he is not cheating on me. He's still the same sweet and caring Sasuke I've met and fell in love with. If he really had someone else, then, shouldn't he be losing interest in me by now?"

"What if he's acting?"

"What if you're jumping to conclusions?" Sakura asked back, standing up from her seat. "I came here for a friendly chat Ino, not to make assumptions about my husband."

Ino frowned. "I just don't want you to get hurt Sakura."

"Don't you think that what you're saying about Sasuke-kun is hurting me?" she turned away from her best friend and sighed. "I'm going home now, thanks for the afternoon chat." And she walked out of the Nara residence and got inside her car, drove back home and lied on the couch, her thoughts drifting to what Ino said. It's possible, but she refuses to believe that her husband was cheating on her. It can't be true. She knew Sasuke; she can read his actions and can interpret his one-word, one-syllable answers. She didn't become his girlfriend for three years over nothing, nor did she marry him for nothing.

"_But what if he is seeing someone..?" _she shook her head repeatedly, getting rid of those thoughts as she sat up and hung her head low. _"Or what if he doesn't want to do it with me..?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened. She looked up to see Sasuke enter their home and announce in a tired but loud enough voice that he was home.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he spotted his wife on the couch, looking back at him with those eyes he was entranced with the first time they met. As always, he gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "I'm home…" he whispered, kissing her nose this time as she giggled. "Welcome back." And kissed him on his lips lightly, smiling again. "You look tired." He commented, taking a seat beside her when she patted the empty spot beside her. "Not really, just doing a lot of thinking." He gave a worried look but she just smiled. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Anything you worry about is my concern, gaki."

She pouted at the nickname. "Mou, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Hn, old habits die hard." He smiled slightly. "So, what's troubling you?"

Sakura lowered her head and leaned against his shoulder. "Just thinking about what to name our kids in the future, or… what they'll look like."

She felt him stiffen at the mention of the word.

"Sasuke..?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were…" he trailed off, eyes looking solemn. She looked at him in an apologetic look and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, I promised I'd wait, so… I'll wait."

"That's not it…"

"Huh?"

He pulled away slightly and looked at her in the eye. "I don't think we can."

"Why not..?"

When he didn't answer, she felt terrified at the idea at what Ino said could possibly be true.

"You don't… love me..?"

"No! That's not it, it's just that… I…"

Her eyes felt watery. "You got someone else pregnant..?"

His reaction would've been comical if they weren't in this situation. "Where the hell did you get that idea?! No! I'm committed to you, there's no way I'll-"

"Then why can't we have kids like normal married couples?!" she yelled.

He was startled. That was the first time she ever yelled at him, and maybe, he has no choice but to tell her the truth. With a sigh, he held both of her hands and squeezed them gently as he gave a sad smile and looked at her. "My father said that we have a hereditary disease, and warned me about having sex with you, because you might get infected, and our future kids will have the possibility to gain it." He looked down. "On our wedding night, I made plans for a check-up the next day, since dad said that it was possible that I didn't have it. But the results were…" he trailed off.

He glanced at her, seeing how her eyes were wide with shock. "Sakura, I do want to have kids with you, I want you to be the mother of my children, _our_children. But I'm worried that you might catch it too and that they will inherit it. That's why I-" he got cut off when she hugged him. "Sasuke, whatever your family's disease is, your mother still took the risk by having you and Itachi-niisan. Sure you two have it, but then, you're still alive for this long right? And Ka-san and tou-san (his parents) are still living healthily, like they don't have any sickness at all." She pulled away slightly and smiled. "I'm willing to take the same risk as ka-san did."

He was at a loss for words when she said that. He thought about those too, but he just didn't want to make a move too soon without her knowing about it, and that he was scared of what her reaction would be. She giggled lightly at his facial expression so she kissed him, smiling when he returned it as passionately as he could. She pulled away slightly to catch their breaths. "I'm ready when you're ready." She whispered. He smirked, and she knew his answer through that reaction, so he lifted his head up since he was on his back with her on top, and kissed her lips.

They started at a slow pace, clothes discarded sluggishly on the floor as he kissed her bare body, with her pulling his head to her, loving the sensation she was feeling as they became one tonight, as they finally had their first intercourse as a married couple.

* * *

"Finally!" Ino said when Sakura came to visit to tell her best friend that she was pregnant for three and a half weeks. "I thought you'll grow old without kids! Geez!"

Sakura laughed as they sat down in the living room. "Well, turns out I was right. He wasn't cheating on me or seeing someone." She smiled and looked down. Ino tilted her head in confusion. "Then, why..?"

The pink-haired girl just gave a gentle mile with her eyes half-closed as she lowered her head a bit.

"Sasuke-kun was just worried about me," she whispered. "He just loves me."

_**End.**_

* * *

_A/N: Err… yeah. I really need to polish up my endings._


	9. Doggy Treat I

_A/N: Bear with me my friends! This story will be based from my country's way of patrolling the malls._

* * *

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Doggy Treat I**_

He watched as the people walked back and forth, some running, some taking long strides and majority taking their time in browsing though some of the fast food chains, deciding on what to have for lunch.

Speaking of lunch, he looked at his wrist watch, watching the seconds tick by as the digital numbers moved at a constant pace. He sighed and took a bite from his shawarma, an all-beef meat, wrapped inside the soft pita bread, smoldered with their famous sauce which he found really tasty. He chewed and swallowed, took a small piece with his hand and handed it to his partner. "Here you go Rai." He said, the German shepherd dog raising its head from the ground as it chewed on the small portion, savoring the juicy meat as he looked up at his master and trainer. "Good boy." He said, petting his dog.

He then took his can of soda and gulped down a few liquids before taking another bite. Just a few more minutes and it was his turn to patrol the mall grounds. He could hardly wait to do so, since sitting here, not doing much at that; irritated him. No, it wasn't because of his lunch or the fact that he was still free, but rather, it was due to the three girls on the next table.

They were just sat, not even touching their food, staring at him, giggling and blushing whenever he'd spare them a small glance. He could feel a vein throb when they batted their eyelashes, trying to look prim and proper before him. _"Come on already," _he thought, glaring at his watch. _"I hope they won't come here and use Rai as an excuse, again."_ He thought, recalling how just a week ago, while he was on duty, some girls walked up to him and asked if they could pet his partner. Of course, being part of the military's K9 unit, even though he joined for the action and not to patrol on malls, he had to be polite, and in order to be polite, he had to _smile_ and nod.

Although, he at first thought they only wanted to pet Rai, but he could tell, from behind his dark tinted shades, that they were discreetly looking at him, especially since they weren't even touching Rai but instead, stroking the floor _near_Rai.

"_Idiots."_He thought, sighing when one of the three girls stood up, being pushed by her friends towards him. _"Here goes…" _

"Um…"

He looked up and raised a brow. It was rude, according to his commanding officer of the team, but as what Naruto said, with his looks, people won't give a shit on what he does. "Is something wrong?" he asked, trying to restrain himself from just walking away.

Rai merely stayed put on the floor, his head in-between his front paws, eyes slowly drooping from being bored of not walking around.

"N-no, it's just that, well…" she blushed. "I know that you'll be on duty soon, but could there be a possible chance for us to… you know, hang out some time? Whenever you're free that is…"

"_At least she didn't use Rai as an excuse." _He sighed inwardly and gave a small smile, remembering that he _had_to be polite. "I'm really sorry ma'am, but according to the rules in my job, I can't exactly accept your offer when in this uniform." She looked at his clothing: black fatigue jacket and pants, the jacket reaching above his knees by seven inches, around his waist was a black belt which held a medic pack that was secured at the back on the left side, his hand gun on the right holster. His pants were tucked into black combat boots, the laces neatly tied. He had a pair of black leather gloves, fingerless, and his shades were lowered a bit to get her a view of his onyx orbs.

"I… see…" she looked down, sounding so disappointed. He was used to it, but whenever girls like her, who were rare, would ask him out, directly at that and not using Rai as an excuse, he'd feel a _bit_ bad. Without any other choice, he got up and forced a smile. Ah, curse his mother for strictly raising him to be so chivalrous or gallant to the opposite sex. "If it makes you feel any better, maybe I can buy you a drink to go with your lunch over there." He said, gesturing with his head at where her untouched salad lay.

She blushed a light shade of pink and looked down, smiling shyly. _"Well, she is cute, but I'm not really interested in dating high school girls…" _yes, she was in high school; it was obvious with how they dressed and the paper bags they carried which contained their school uniforms. Teens these days preferred to go to malls after school on a Friday, and instead of wearing their uniforms, they change into civilian clothes. "That would be nice…" she whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her left ear as he nodded and led her to one food counter.

* * *

"Hm, right on time, Sasuke…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the grinning blonde boy who had his dog lying lazily on the floor.

"You're actually five minutes early, let me guess, caught another group of girls' attention?" he nudged him with his elbow repeatedly, all the while murmuring how such a lover boy he is.

"Idiot," Sasuke snorted, pushing the blonde away. "Lover boy my ass, I don't do dates."

Naruto frowned. "Don't tell me you've never been on a date your entire life…"

"Excluding prom night in high school, because we were required to have a date and because my mom forced me to go, then yes..."

The blonde's jaw dropped, eyeing his teammate and friend. "You've got to be kidding me man! Dude, with your looks, you can snag any girl you want! Come on, a lot of guys would die to have your godly-" he stopped when Sasuke glared at him. "Alright, alright, I'll leave your asexual side be."

"I'm_not_asexual."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Sasuke twitched. "If you must know, Kiba dragged me and Hyuuga into a theatre last Wednesday. The show we watched was porn."

"Wow, really?!"

"…yes."

"And you were turned on by the scenes?"

"What the fuck? No!"

Naruto noted how Sasuke turned red at that.

"Yeah right." He muttered, not believing the Uchiha.

"Just cut the crap and leave my gender alone."

"How can I, you bastard? A lot of us are beginning to question if you're bi or plain gay."

"…What about Hyuuga?"

"Well, him too, but we caught him making out with the rookie the other day."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Neji and… Ten-Ten..?"

"Yep..!"

With a shake of the head, Sasuke instantly got the image away from his mind. "Hn. Whatever, I'm not gay, nor am I bi. I'm straight."

Naruto chuckled, folding his hands behind his head as his dog stood up and walked over to his side. "Alight, alright. I believe you. But really, show some interest once in a while will you?" and he left his comrade there to replace his post.

Sasuke sighed after a few moments and looked at Rai. He knelt down on one knee and fixed the dog's collar. "They really have no idea, huh Rai?" he earned a lick on the cheek from his dog, and he smiled at that. _"I do show interest in girls dobe, but not just any girl." _He got up and began walking, his dog faithfully following his tracks. "Hmm… wonder if she accomplished her dream yet…" he said to himself, looking around. Back in college, he had a crush on someone, although they had different courses, they had a few extra classes together, and she was really interesting, at the same time, annoying.

He smirked at the thought.

She_was_annoying, especially when she pestered him about his life. Too bad that she didn't really show any signs of liking him, she seemed too in love with her course to even go out that he didn't bother to ask her on dates or anything. They just remained as close friends.

* * *

A frown was etched on his face when he heard Rai growl. His eyes subtly scanned the area, trying to look for what was wrong. When he spotted the target, he smirked and readied himself for a sprint. "Sick him, Rai." He ordered, releasing the dog's collar, a signal that it can go after the suspect. Sasuke took note how the man saw this and quickly rushed to the escalators, pushing some people out of his way as Rai made a mad dash after the, based from his observations when the victim of the suspect cried for help, thief.

"Hn, got you." He said to himself, running to another direction as he kept his eyes on the suspect, his right hand holding his gun which gave the civilians a sign that he was after someone, leaving them no choice but to clear the path for him. "Hey, stop that guy!" he yelled to a security guard who was caught off-guard when the thief ran pass him, followed by Rai.

"Tch." Sasuke, having no other choice, jumped over the second floor railing, expertly landing on the ground floor where the thief and his dog were, and aimed his gun at his target, pulling the trigger as the bullet went flying through the air, hitting the guy's knee at the process, making him smirk. "Perfect." He whispered to himself, walking towards the fallen person who clutched his bleeding knee, crying out in pain, the K9 trainer still aiming his gun as Rai growled and bared his teeth at the thief who began to shake in fear. "Relax; he won't bite unless I tell him too." Sasuke assured, gun still aimed at the man, even when he knelt down next to the guy.

"I suggest you don't move too much or you'll lose a lot of blood. The medics will be here soon, so just stay still." He turned to his dog. "Rai, sit." And the dog did, still growling at the fallen man on the floor.

"Excuse me, please, let me through!"

He looked up, recognizing that feminine voice as he found himself locking his eyes on familiar green orbs that he fell for, said eyes widening when they got caught in his onyx-hued eyes.

"Sasuke..?" she voiced out as he stared for a while before inwardly snapping from his trance. "Sakura." He confirmed, noticing the pink hair and the oh-so-cute forehead that suited her. He looked back down as the man groaned, forcing his tears back. "Tch." He set his gun aside, away from the man's reach as he took out a small walkie-talkie. He pressed one button and spoke through it. "HQ, this is Shadow Flame requesting for medics at coordinates 56, 48 at ground floor level of building A, over." Static was heard at first before a new voice answered.

"Shadow Flame, this is HQ, requesting number of casualties and seriousness of injuries, over."

"Number of casualties is one, injury is a bullet shot through the knee cap, causing victim unable to walk or run properly, over."

"Copy that, Shadow Flame, this is HQ now sending over a couple of medics along with three armed men."

He ended the conversation and glanced at the injured man. "Like I said, the medics will be here soon." He then looked at the stolen bag that lay a few feet away from him. "Rai, fetch." He ordered as the dog retrieved the stolen item and brought it to him. He opened the zipper and searched for an identification card, ignoring how Sakura opened her mouth to protest. He soon found a wallet and opened it, seeing the ID card of Sakura. He smirked and tossed her the bag. "Just making sure it's really yours." He explained, looking up as the people he requested for arrived and took over.

With that, he got up and gave a nod to the team and to Sakura, before clicking his tongue a few times to catch Rai's attention, making the dog follow him as he started to walk again, doing his rounds, ignoring the crowd that gathered earlier when he jumped from the second floor.

"Sasuke!"

He stopped and looked behind him, seeing Sakura run after him as she stopped upon reaching his side.

"I never really got the chance to properly thank you." She said with a smile.

"Just doing my job." He shrugged and gave another nod before beginning to walk away again as Rai tailed after him.

"Hey, wait."

Sighing, he glanced back. "Gaki, I'm on duty."

She pouted at the nickname. "I'm not a gaki, and come on; it's been years since I last talked to you!"

"You exaggerate things." He muttered. "It's only been three years."

"That's still long!"

He gave another sigh and shook his head. "Some other time," he replied. "I need to patrol the area."

"Fine, at least give me your contact number."

Sasuke did as she punched in the information on her cell phone. She then looked at Rai and beamed, bending over as she petted the dog. "Aww, you're so cute!" she eyed the tag on its collar. "Nice name, Rai. Suits you," she giggled when the dog sniffed her hair since it was close to its nose. "You ran pretty fast there." She commented, scratching the dog's ears.

While she was busy playing with it, Sasuke started to turn a bit red at the view. Her clothing consisted of a knee-length skirt that hugged her hips in a suggestive way, and it was a low waist type, which somehow showed more skin when she leaned down to Rai. Clearing his throat, he tried to look away, only to have his eyes land on her cleavage. Damn, that thin-strapped top of hers showed too much skin and-

"Uh, we have to go." He muttered, turning away as he tried to calm down, deleting the images of the porn movie he last saw with Kiba and Neji. He was _still_a guy with testosterones after all. "Come on Rai." The dog quickly followed.

"You're no fun Sasuke!"

"Tch, I'm on duty until three!" he called back before completely blending in with the crowd as Sakura smiled at the information he gave. Looks likes she'll be staying at Starbucks until the said time.

_**Part 1: Finished.** _

* * *

_A/N: This is not yet over. A continuation will happen on the next. It's a Confessions of an Uchiha Christmas Treat to you readers._


	10. Doggy Treat II

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Doggy Treat II**_

* * *

He sighed and leaned against the wall as he took a five-minute break. He still had about an hour and a half left, and nothing much has happened since the incident earlier. _"Tch. Stupid terrorists, stupid bomb threats, stupid kidnapping." _he cursed more of the criminals. Because of their presence, instead of having to see more action in the military, they were moved to patrolling duty. _"Stupid mall guards for not doing a better job…" _he thought, glaring at some who remained on their spot, standing on the store they were assigned to. _"Stupid idiots don't even know how to use their brains…" _he sighed and rubbed the sides of his head as his dog sat beside him, eyes cautious of their surroundings.

Back in their original headquarters, they were thought to immobilize the suspect on pursuit. Whether it was because he was escaping or a simple thing like stealing, which happened earlier, it is still best to shoot one of the legs of the person to prevent him from getting away. It was also like some sort of punishment to them for even attempting to do something that was against the law. And sure, even if they did have a pretty good reason, there were still other solutions. People are just too lazy to do it the right and hard way, and would prefer the easier way.

"_Hn, that's not how life is." _

Sasuke sighed and observed the customers of the mall, watching as one family after another entered and exited restaurants with smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but give a small one of his own. He knew the feeling of those happy families, it was a wonderful thing to experience, and because of that, he wanted to protect it. But he never thought that it would end up having him doing rounds in the mall.

With that, his smile was replaced with a scowl.

"Come on Rai." He muttered, straightening himself up as he started to walk with his dog tailing behind him, walking a bit faster to catch up to his master who had his hands in his pockets, his glare hidden behind dark tinted shades. _"This is the price I have to pay for wanting to defend these people…"_he thought, eyeing some of the men and women he passed by. _"Instead of coming home for the Holidays, I'm stuck with the rest of the squad in HQ to celebrate it, and on the next day, it's back to work." _Another sigh came out as he stopped and knelt down on one knee to pick up a parcel a woman dropped from carrying so many things.

The woman gave a grateful smile and went on her merry way, her son, who was about twelve or so, carrying the other bags with an annoyed look on his face. Sasuke smirked at them as they went on, knowing very well how it was such a pain to shop with your mother during the Christmas season. Luckily for him back then, he had his dad and brother to share the pain of holding onto his mother's shopping bags.

"_Well,"_he looked up at the ceiling. _"One good thing here in this job is that I don't have to worry about doing those things again with mom…" _he gave another sigh. "Even if I often miss it..." he muttered, and continued walking.

He raised a brow when he saw Sakura sitting inside Starbucks, staring outside the window in a bored way. He shook his head and walked pass the store, giving the girl a knowing smirk before continuing his duty, that is, after he caught Sakura's glare. He knew that she was waiting for his shift to be over, and she definitely knew that he was passing by on purpose, just to annoy her. _"Hn. Old habits die hard."_

* * *

A yawn escaped his mouth as he walked in a lazy way towards his shift. "Hm? Waiting long..?"

Sasuke looked up at this and straightened up from his leaning position against the wall. "Aa. Shikamaru, you really ought to get here five minutes early."

"It's too troublesome to start in advance," he muttered. "Besides, I was only late for a minute." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm off." He waved a lazy hand at Sasuke and began to patrol the area. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head in an amused way before whistling at Rai as the dog ran after him when he started to walk.

* * *

"..?"

He stared at where she used to sit, but she wasn't there anymore. Sighing, he started to walk out of the mall. _"I at least thought she'd wait…" _he pocketed his hands as he reached the parking lot, taking his car keys out with Rai waiting in anticipation to get inside the car.

"I told you, I'm not interested!"

Sasuke glanced to his left, seeing two people, a couple probably, fighting._"Geez, why bother to get in a relationship if you'll only argue..?" _he sighed again and walked over to them, Rai faithfully accompanying him. "Is there a serious problem here?" he asked when he was nearing them. It was too dark, so he couldn't exactly identify them, until he was just a few feet away. "…Sakura?"

"Sasuke! This guy won't stop bothering me!" she yelled, trying to break free from the guy's grasp.

"It's nothing!" The guy replied in hopes of making Sasuke believe him. "This is just another misunderstanding between young lovers like ourselves, right dear?" he forced a grin and placed an arm around Sakura, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes. "What do you mean by dear?! This is harassment you're doing!"

She didn't know that she just said the magic words…

"Get him off! Get him off!!" the guy yelled, trying to push Rai away when the dog bit the sleeves of his coat, not letting go as it kept growling menacingly. Apparently, it sensed the fear in its victim's blood, and it only drove the dog to bite harder. "Hn. According to your 'girlfriend'," he said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes at the same time. "She claims that you're harassing her. Therefore, an immediate action must be done." Sakura watched in amusement from behind him. "Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who gave a nod. "Rai, down." He ordered, the dog letting go but still in an attack stance, barring its teeth at the man who cowered in fear, unable to move due to the shock from the attack. "You have about ten seconds to get out of our sight before my dog here takes a bite." When Sasuke started counting, the man quickly hopped into his car and sped away, not wanting to have another close encounter with a dog.

"Phew, thanks Sasuke," she said and knelt down before Rai. "You too Rai, thanks!" she beamed, patting the dog's head as it calmed down and sniffed Sakura's long hair once more since some of the strands were so close to its nostrils.

"What the heck were you doing here anyway?"

Sakura took note of the annoyed tone he had.

"I thought you said you'd wait?!"

"…Well sorry if that guy was staring at me in Starbucks! Sorry that I had to go to the comfort room only to see him waiting for me when I stepped out! Sorry I had to run here to get away from him! Sorry I forgot that I just took the train in coming here and sorry for having to be such an annoying pest to you! Sheesh! Men." She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly and turned her back on him, arms crossed and head raised high, an arrogant pose that he recognized back when they were still studying.

He gave another sigh and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. "…I was…" he trailed off, eyes half-closing as he lowered his head a bit. Sakura glanced at him when she heard his tone of voice go soft. "…it's nothing." He turned his back as well and pocketed his hands. Without anything to say, he began to walk. Sakura twitched and glared at his back. "That's it?!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, Rai also stopping. Sasuke bet that his dog was thinking something like this: "Ah geez, make up your mind already! Are we going or not?!"

"What do you mean by 'that's it'?"

Sakura twitched and yelled. "You're such an idiot! That's why I hate you! Damn it!" she started to stomp off. Sasuke, confused and wanting to know what she meant, chased after her, taking long strides to catch up as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking away, again. "What do you mean?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're so dense…" Sakura whispered, eyes shielded by her bangs. "Why are you so dense..?"

"What are you-" he got cut off when she turned and pulled his head down, making his lips crash against hers as his eyes widened at the sudden contact. He had no idea what just happened, and he didn't even get the chance to return the kiss when she pulled away and looked down, embarrassed with what she did. "…I like you." She said in a soft voice. "I've always been attracted to you back then, even until now, I just didn't have the courage to tell you, because it seemed like you weren't interested."

"…You're…" he started. "Annoying." And he pulled her into a hug. "…you're so damn annoying."

Their little moment would've lasted longer, if only someone didn't whistle and give catcalls, and if only someone didn't flash the light on them, which made them look up with wide eyes, seeing Naruto with his dog, along with Kakashi and Neji, also with their K9 partners. "Teme," Naruto said with a grin. "I can't believe you'd make a move in a _dark_place."

Sasuke twitched and clenched his fists as Naruto laughed and gave suggestive comments which made Sakura blush. Neji cleared his throat and turned around, his dog following. "I'll continue my shift over here…" he muttered, Kakashi nodding, albeit gaping at the scene. He noted the signs that Sasuke was showing, and he was aware of what would happen next. "Whoo boy…" he said, as he covered his ears and closed his eyes, just in time as Naruto yelled when Sasuke began beating him up.

* * *

She giggled as he drove her home, Rai comfortably settling in the back seat after a hard day's work.

"What are you so happy about…?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the driveway.

"You." She answered, smiling. "You call me annoying, and yet you actually feel the same. I find it funny."

"…Shut up."

"No way!" she yelped when he hit the brakes all of a sudden and glared at her. "What?!"

"…tch." He was itching to say "annoying" again, but he was sure she'd only smile. "…gaki." He muttered, stepping on the gas as he drove once more. Sakura twitched and had a vein throbbing at the side of her head. "What did you call me?!"

"You heard me."

"Argh! Damn you!!" she yelled, crossing her arms in a huff as she glared outside the window. Yep, old habits die hard alright. And speaking of habits…

"…You tend to forget how I dismiss things when I don't feel comfortable talking about them."

She remained silent but looked at him, giving him the idea that she was listening.

"Just like now, I don't really like talking about what I feel…"

"…Well," she said with a shrug and a grin. "You can always show me how you feel."

Sasuke blushed at this and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to know that."

There was no way he, Uchiha Sasuke, will reveal to her the many _wet_dreams he had of her, and how he wants to express his long, hidden feelings.

"Alright, trust me, I'd want to." She retorted.

"It's too embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as me having a wet and naked image of you in my head 24/7."

He froze at that, how he managed to continue driving her home safely will remain a mystery.

"So, why don't you just confess what it is that made you not want to show me how you feel?"

"…It goes along the lines of me wanting to get inside of you…" he muttered.

"Now that's what I'd call an original confession that I'm willing to give a shot." She smirked when she noted how he drove faster to her home.

_**End.** _

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I suck at endings. I'm only human. I'll be practicing that part though, so, well, hang tight._


	11. Class is in Session

_A/N: I ought to stop reading M-rated fics when typing Confessions of an Uchiha… XD This story is rated M. :D_

* * *

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Class is in Session**_

* * *

Sighing, she looked up at her classmates who were all chattering. She had no idea why her parents insisted that she attend a private all-girls school. But after managing to get her grandmother to talk, she figured out why. Her mother was worried about the kind of life she may have if there were boys present. She was a teenager just like them, and there's no telling what hormones could do. Aside from that, her daddy-dearest refuses to let her have a boyfriend at such an early age - unless of course, the guy proves to be worth their time, or their trust. 

Her eyes formed into a glare when the noise grew louder. She swore, each and every student in this school is a snob, spoiled brat and – well, fake. Yep, she's heard so much about students backstabbing a supposed to be friend, and even if it wasn't her they were talking to, she had ears. The only real friend she had in this place was from another class, and her name was Hyuuga Hinata. Actually, they were the only two students who haven't talked behind the other's backs. She hasn't had any rumors about her, unless of course another student decides to pick on her. But hell, they better not pick on Hinata, or there will be hell to pay.

"_I, Haruno Sakura, am good at martial arts," _she smirked at that thought. _"And don't get me started with Hinata; she's a lot better than me."_

The classroom door opened as everyone turned towards it and fell silent - surprised to see the principal of the school, Tsunade, enter with a serious expression on her face. "Everyone, please return to your seats."

The girls who weren't on their respective places did so, not wanting to get on the blonde woman's bad side.

"Your teacher, Kurenai-sensei, will be absent for a few weeks, possibly months even."

One student raised her hand, standing up when Tsunade called her.

"May I ask why sensei?"

"Ah, well, as you all know, her belly has been growing." She smirked knowingly as all the girls looked at each other and squealed in an excited way. "Yes, her husband, Kakashi-san, was worried the other day when she suddenly fainted after dinner. According to the doctor, she was just tiring herself in her job. With your class, grading papers aren't easy for an expecting woman." She then shifted her smirk to a small smile. "Now that that has been said," she glanced at the door. "Kakashi-san has requested someone to take Kurenai-sensei's place, if you please." She gave a nod as their substitute teacher stepped inside.

All eyes were glued to him – their expressions were both shock and admiration. Standing before them happened to be the, for a better description of the girls' minds, hottest being they've ever encountered. Tsunade noted their reactions and she couldn't help but sigh and give a tired smile. Teenage girls will be teenage girls, whether they're rich or not.

"Class, standing before you is Uchiha Sasuke, one of Kakashi-san's best students."

By this time, the girls gave Tsunade a confused look.

"Let me elaborate then," she murmured. "Kakashi-san is a college professor and is an expert in teaching in the field of law. Although Uchiha-san here may not be undergoing a teaching profession, Kakashi-san has insisted that he replace Kurenai-sensei. Aside from that, it's extra credit for Uchiha-san, whether he needs it or not." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why not tell them a little about yourself?"

With a nod, Sasuke faced the class, inwardly sighing in annoyance at the familiar feeling he was having when all eyes were on him.

"As what your principal said, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, a second year student in Konoha University. And with Kakashi-sensei being my teacher, I'm obviously taking up law." He paused for a moment. "Although I plan on shifting to another course." He glanced at one student who raised her hand and he gave a nod as the girl stood up, her face a light shade of pink. "What would that course be sensei?"

"If you must know, I plan on taking up Psychology, seeing as the ANBU ops will be in need of more interrogators."

Everyone froze for a split second. The ANBU ops happen to be the best of the best with regards to solving cases of murder and abuse.

Tsunade couldn't help but inwardly cackle. This just proves that not everything that looks good on the outside would mean that he or she would be the same on the inside. But in a positive view, Sasuke is a pretty good guy, with having to help the ANBU ops. And if what Kakashi said about him was true, she sure wouldn't want to become the suspect in question.

"If there aren't any more questions, I will now leave Uchiha-san to you," she smirked wickedly from behind the boy. "Or in this case, I leave them, to you." She gave one last pat on the shoulder of the boy before disappearing behind the front door of the classroom.

The silence was deafening – Sakura could swear that there was a ringing sound that echoed in her ears, and it was getting annoying.

They all watched as Sasuke began to move, placing his things on top of the desk as he took a clipboard to check the attendance. While doing so, Sakura took this as a time to observe the college student. He was, no doubt, good-looking. Despite wearing simple clothing - a black shirt, dark blue denim pants and black converse shoes – he still looked stunning, to say the least. Most of all, what captivated her were his charcoal orbs that seemed to see through their souls whenever his piercing gaze would study them.

"Hn, it's hard to believe that you're _this_ silent in class." He said, his voice unknowingly causing the girls' insides to turn to jelly. His lips twitched to form an amused smirk, and he knew for a fact that these girls, though prim and proper, were inwardly dying to scream and pounce on him. He should know, he's experience that just by walking in their school's campus. It was a cursed gift, his looks, a gift since he can get any girl he wants - but a curse because he gets unwanted attention.

Sakura couldn't help but scowl. She could see the aura of arrogance this boy had, yet as much as she hates to admit it, he is drop-dead gorgeous. A good catch if she were to say so herself.

"So, are we just going to stare at each other the whole day?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because according to your teacher, she said that you normally suggest what topic you want to talk about the moment she steps in." he noted how most of them fidgeted under his gaze. "Alright then," he crossed his arms and leaned against the teacher's table, facing the whole class. "Haruno." He called out, looking at Sakura who quickly stood up, posture straight and proper. "Yes sensei?" she asked in a polite tone, though her inner self was dying to throw a book at him for suddenly calling her without warning.

"According to Kurenai-san," he took out another clipboard and flipped through some papers. "You're her best student, care to prove that to me by solving page 255 problem number 8 of your Physics book?" he looked back at her with a serious gaze as she gave a nod and took her notebook, looking for the certain page where she answered the question.

"Miss Haruno." He called, causing her to look up. "I said: solve the problem. Not read and answer from your notebook."

Twitching due to the soft giggles her classmate gave her; she forced an apologetic smile and placed her notebook down.

"Would you like me to solve it on the board sensei? Or would you prefer me to solve it orally?" she asked, her voice, as what Sasuke noticed, dripping with sarcasm. If that's the case, he'll play along.

"So you're saying that you can solve it orally then?" he smirked at her widened eyes. "If that's the case, you may do so."

Sakura could feel her fists clench. She definitely did not like this substitute teacher.

* * *

"Argh! He's so frustratingly annoying!!" Sakura hissed, piercing her food with her fork as she pretended that the piece of meat she was poking was Sasuke. Hinata sweat dropped at the scene being displayed before her. "Um, Sakura, you should stop that, the poor meat already got killed for its fate and now, you're adding injury to the soul of the animal that was slaughtered for you to eat." 

The pink-haired girl stopped, eyeing Hinata with a weird look before sighing and leaning back on her chair. "I don't know how you do it Hinata…" she said in a calmer voice, earning a smile from the dark-haired girl. "Well, I've been your friend for a long time, so it's only right for me to know how to stop you from your rampage." She giggled lightly when Sakura blushed and laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

They both glanced to the next table full of the kind of girls that pissed Sakura off. She rolled her eyes when her ears picked up the topic they were talking about: Her substitute teacher.

"I'm definitely going to Konoha University to see that hottie again!" one girl from Sakura's class said.

"You are so lucky! I wish he'd substitute for our class someday…" another said, obviously not her classmate.

Sighing, she leaned forward to Hinata to whisper: "Come on, this place is giving me a headache." Hinata nodded and stood up, following Sakura as they carried their trays to the trash bin, dumped their leftovers, and left the dining area.

"Where are we going?"

Sakura gave a shrug as they strolled down the quiet halls of the school, her jade-green eyes looking outside the French windows. This school sure didn't look like a Japanese school, private or not. _"Oh well, these days are sure different…" _she thought, looking to the front when she and Hinata heard dreamy sighs and soft giggles up ahead.

With her head slightly tilted to the side, she followed the group of girls' gazes that were directed outside the window, and she twitched when she spotted the very apple of their eyes.

"One day here and he's so damn popular…" she seethed. Hinata blinked and peeked from behind Sakura's shoulder, spotting Sasuke seated on one of the outdoor chairs and tables made out of marble. He wasn't sitting on the chair though, but on the rectangular table, a clipboard resting on his lap as he wrote on it using his left hand, stopping to furrow his eyebrows before glancing at the laptop on his right, using his other hand to type in a few keywords.

Hinata gave a grin and looked at Sakura.

"I'm not wondering why he's the subject of every girl talk today." She turned back to Sasuke. "But as attractive as he may be, he's not my type." She shrugged and looked at her friend. "But I think he's your kind of guy."

Sakura blushed and looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me? No way!"

"Why not? He's ambidextrous, a rarity." Hinata nodded at this. "And he's not that bad as you say, he appears studious too."

The pink-haired girl raised a brow at her. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're subtly telling me to hit on him."

"Kind of." Hinata said with a sheepish smile.

"Cut it out!" she said, causing Hinata to laugh before pulling Sakura away. "I know you like him anyway," Hinata said. "So, why not?"

"Hinata! He's just here to substitute! Besides, he doesn't seem to care. I mean," she flipped her long pink hair, attempting to fix it. "There are a lot of pretty girls here compared to me, like you."

"You're too modest Sakura."

"I'm just saying the truth."

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "Alright, let's at least save him from those girls." She said, pointing at the other students who were crowding around Sasuke. From the looks of it, the boy was only forcing himself to not snap at them. "Let's go." She pulled Sakura down the stairs and out of the building, marching straight towards the crowd.

"Go." She whispered, pushing Sakura lightly.

With a sigh, Sakura took a deep breathe in and made her way through the group. "Um, excuse me, sensei?"

Sasuke, as well as the rest of the girls, looked at her.

"Tsunade-sensei asked me to call you, she wanted to talk to you about something."

Inwardly, he sighed in relief. "Aa, thank you." He closed his laptop, fixed his things and excused himself from the girls who pouted but nodded their heads, throwing glares at Sakura who rolled her eyes and turned around - only to see Hinata smile at her, give a thumb's up and run away. _"HINATA!!"_she yelled in her mind, panicking as Sasuke stepped up next to her. "Where exactly is the office?"

She tried to calm herself down before telling him to follow her, glad that not one student seemed to stalk them on their way.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you." She muttered, stopping as he too, did, raising a brow in confusion. "My friend kind of forced me to… do that…" she said hesitantly, turning her head slightly to him. He gave her a look that demanded more explanation, so she did. "Well, we saw how you were annoyed with our schoolmates disturbing you, so…" she trailed off, hoping he got it.

A smirk answered her, and she quickly turned away, blushing.

"I guess I'll have to thank you for that, _Sakura_."

Her face turned even redder when he addressed her by her first name.

"S-Sensei, I'd prefer it if you call me by my family name to…" her eyes widened when she found herself backed up against the wall. "S-sensei..?" she could feel her heart beating against her chest so fast. "What're you… doing?" he was getting closer to her, and his eyes looked so… concentrated on something. She felt his hand reach out to touch her face, brushing away strands of her candy-colored hair.

"Hn, sorry, I'm kind of a neat freak…" he muttered, taking a step back as he eyed her appearance before nodding in approval. "So I take it I'm not needed by the principal?"

Sakura looked down and shook her head, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"Anyway, thanks again."

* * *

He checked his watch and looked up at the students. Some were still answering the test papers while the others were finished. He eyed each and every student, stopping on Sakura who was looking outside the window. He smirked slightly, already knowing that she had finished ahead of time. In just a few days, he had begun to get to know the girl better, due to her presence whenever he needed to be saved from his "fan club". So far, her recent excuse was that the principal asked her to chaperone him while he was still here, and he gradually began to feel attracted to her, for a lack of a better word. He wasn't exactly in love with her or anything. He was just more able to tolerate her compared to the others. 

"Alright girls, you've got five minutes." He said, eyes still glued on Sakura. The girl didn't seem to take notice, and he used it to his advantage by watching her for the remaining time.

When his watch signaled that time was up, he turned off the alarm and told the students to pass their papers.

"That's all for today, enjoy the weekend," he said. "I won't force you to do any homework for the time being." He earned some cheers from them and he smirked at that. "You have the choice whether to do it or not. It's your life, your grades." And he wrote down the assignment, hearing the students whining as they jotted down the words written on the board. He waited for them to finish before telling them that they were free to go.

As soon as the girls began packing their things and heading for the door, he sat back down and arranged the test papers alphabetically before counting them. When he was satisfied, he took out a red pen and started grading their exam papers. When he was halfway done, he could feel that he was not alone in the room, and so, he raised his head and spotted Sakura on her seat, tapping her pencil lightly on her head as she furrowed her brows.

Seeing as they were alone, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sakura,"

Said girl looked up, somewhat surprised to see him still present in this room.

Sighing, he continued. "What are you still doing here?"

"Um, I prefer to do my homework in school instead of bringing them home. I'd rather read in advance when I get back."

He looked at her for a while before giving a nod as he continued checking the papers. Sakura then continued solving the science problem, stopping when she reached the hard part of the questions. "I hate this…" she murmured. "Damn laws…" she hissed, putting her pencil down as she sighed and tried to figure out how to answer the assignment.

Sasuke just finished checking and was now staring at Sakura, watching how she furrowed her eyebrows, write down possible equations – only to erase them again and cry out in a frustrated way. Smirking, he silently got up and approached her, standing next to her desk as she seemed too engrossed on the work, not noticing his presence.

"You'll have to use the other equation." He said, causing her to jump from surprise.

"You scared me!" she cried, placing a hand over her heart as she tried to calm down.

Her shoulders grew tense when he leaned down and took her pencil, his breath fanning her neck as he underlined a few keywords of the problem. "You're looking for the time the ice melted, and as what I taught you yesterday, there's another equation for it." He wrote it down to refresh her memory, but as he explained, he was unaware of how she was staring at him, her mind drifting to who knows where as he continued to lecture her again.

"Sakura..?" he tapped her forehead with the pencil he was holding, smirking when she blinked and shook her head. "You know, I'm trying to help you out here, the least you could do is to listen."

She blushed and looked away from him, muttering an apology to him as he placed the writing instrument down and called out her name.

"Look at me." He commanded. She slowly did, and her eyes widened when he let his lips touch her forehead softly. The kiss was chaste, nothing related to passion and such. "Sensei..?"

"Don't call me that," he whispered. "When it's just the two of us..." he lowered his head a bit and had his lips angled to hers, leaning in to close the gap they had. For a moment, she froze at the sudden action he did, and gradually closed her eyes to return the kiss, opening her mouth when she felt his tongue stick out to lick her glossy lips, letting him enter to meet her own.

Her arms wounded around his neck, pulling him for a deeper kiss as he kept his balance by placing one of his hands against her desk while the other held the back of her head.

She felt the heat in her body that she stood up and forced him onto another chair while still in their deep kiss, straddling him as he had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, feeling her breasts against his chest, causing him to groan in their kiss. She pulled away when she felt his hand invade under her skirt, feeling her soft skin and thigh while his lips made their way to her neck, kissing the skin before biting it and sucking onto it, earning a moan from her, especially when his other hand had started to grope one of her breasts.

Their aroused bodies could no longer handle the heat that she pulled off his shirt and felt his abs and chest, feeling the muscles under her fingers tense at her light touches. When she felt his fingers begin to remove her necktie and unbutton her blouse, her eyes widened and she pushed him away lightly, head lowered with her bangs shadowing her eyes. "…I have to go…" she whispered, not waiting for him to answer as she quickly got off of him and started to fix herself, at the same time, grab her things and run out of the room, leaving Sasuke – shirtless at that – to ponder on what just happened.

"_Shit. I wasn't expecting that kiss to turn into…" _he trailed off, shaking those images out of his mind before he starts to have wet dreams of Sakura. _"God, I'm not even sure _why _I'm doing this to her…"_

* * *

Over the weekend, Sakura could not believe her luck in dealing with her life. 

Her mother just asked her to go to the grocery store and she had to ride a bus to get there. Luckily for her, there were a pair of seats available, so she took the window seat and waited as the bus began to move again. It stopped after a short while, and she couldn't believe that Sasuke was there, standing just a seat away from her with his widened eyes gazing at her.

After feeling the bus slowly move, he silently sat down next to her but remained silent as she looked outside the window. What made it worse, for her at least, was that the radio playing in the vehicle happened to be a song by Westlife entitled "Miss you nights".

It was _very_ awkward, sensing how her substitute teacher didn't dare to look at her. And boy, was it a sight to see his cheeks beet red.

Still though, she felt uncomfortable with the lyrics, and was glad that her stop had come. Although, since she was wearing a summer dress fit for the season, he somewhat got a glimpse of her underwear when she bent down a bit to get up from her seat.

* * *

"_Ack. My life is so embarrassing…" _she thought, entering the locker room as she spotted some of the girls beginning to undress and hit the showers. Sighing, she took off her shoes and removed her pearl earrings, placing them inside one shoe so that they won't get lost. _"If this keeps up, I may end up losing my mind when I see him every single day." _She tossed her shirt inside her locker, along with her gym shorts and took a clean towel, then made her way to the showers. 

It didn't take too long for her, and soon, she got out and wrapped the towel around her body, making her way towards her locker as her classmates were finishing up.

Out of habit, she took her earrings first to put them on since for some strange reason, she couldn't get dressed without clipping them on first. Problem is, she couldn't find the other one, causing her ear to only have one earring while the other remained plain.

"Has anyone seen the other?" she asked, pointing to the jewelry attached to her right ear.

Some of the girls shrugged while the others shook their heads and muttered an apology, wishing her luck in looking for it as she nodded and searched high and low for the missing piece.

Minutes pass, and she was left alone in the locker room still searching for the damned jewelry.

"Tch. Come on! Where are you..?" she whispered, bending down on all fours to take a peek underneath the bench. Her green eyes blinked when a pair of familiar black, hiking-style shoes was in her view.

"Looking for this..?" a voice she recognized asked.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke standing there with an amused smirk on his lips, one hand holding onto the item she's been looking for.

Shyly, she stood up and lowered her head, taking the piece from him as she whispered a 'thank you' to him and placed the earring on the other ear. When he didn't reply, she gave a slight bow and turned around, heading towards her assigned locker, unaware of how his eyes followed her every movement.

"_Did he leave yet..?" _she asked herself, attempting to look over her shoulder when she felt his shadow tower over her small form, causing her to turn around and come face to face with Sasuke.

"Um… is there…" she trailed off when she noticed where his eyes were staring, causing her to blush as she looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"You're wet…" he murmured, and she was, dripping wet at that. "…It's turning me on."

"S-sensei?!"

She suddenly felt his lips on hers, her bare back pressed against the smooth wall behind her. With widened green eyes, she looked at the floor to see her towel laying there, no longer covering her body that was being touched by his fingers. _"When did he pull off my towel..?!" _

His right knee rubbed against her womanhood, causing her to gasp in their kiss that he plunged his tongue into her mouth, causing her eyes to cloud over with lust and close, her arms loosely draping around his shoulders, pulling him lower as she moaned against his lips when he began to bring his fingers down to her already wet core.

He pulled away to lower his head to her neck as she raised her head to give him more access, her breathing going faster as she murmured his name in an erotic way – to him at least.

"Fuck." He cursed, pulling her to the showers as he turned it on and had water splash on them, adding more taste, more flavor.

"S-Sensei…"

She felt his teeth bite her skin.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He hissed in her ear, nibbling on the earlobe as she flinched for a while before the feeling changed to pleasure.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Hn, that's better."

She let her hands creep under his wet shirt, pulling it off of him when he parted from her lips, kissing her again when she tossed his top on the floor. He could feel her fingers undo his pants, not quite pulling it off but invading what's inside, causing him to pull away to groan, sensing her – dare he say – sexy smirk on her lips when her fingertips had wrapped around his manhood, giving him a hand job.

"Fuck." He cursed, unable to control himself any longer.

Up until now, he still had no idea why, of all the girls he's seen in this school, did he felt so attracted to her. It wasn't because of the fact that she saved him, but that was a good reason. Still, he knew there was something else; whether it's due to her eyes that somehow gazed at him in a loving yet lustful way - or maybe because of her smile that caused him to do a double take when it's directed at him. Whatever cliché reasons, he didn't care right now as he rammed into her, the way she called out his name only encouraged him to go on, and he did not need to be given another sign to get himself inside of her.

Panting after their activity, her arms remained around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist as he supported her against the wall.

"You're lucky it's my dry season…" she murmured in a joking – at the same time serious – manner, managing a small smile. He gave a tired smirk and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hn, I know." He whispered. "I asked Hinata."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, that arrogant smirk of his still on his lips which made her want to eat him alive.

"She has a cousin, Neji, who's my best friend in the university I study at, so I know her." He explained, leaning closer. "It was she who told me your 'earring habits' with regards to getting dressed. Apparently, you're so used to putting on jewelry first before putting your clothes on."

"Oh shit, that girl is so dead…"

"Don't blame her," he kissed her neck. "I forced her to tell me, although she wasn't reluctant."

"I figured as much."

"Hn," he let her stand on her feet, still not letting go of her. "Need a ride home?"

Sakura raised a brow, as if silently saying "duh" to him. He only chuckled lightly and nodded, noticing that his pants were still on yet undone. "Funny, I'd assume you'd pull it off, but you still kept it on, even when I got inside of you."

She blushed and looked away as she started to put her clothes on.

"It's… my guilty pleasure on guys, so sue me."

When she finished putting her blouse on, she felt his body press against her back, one arm around her waist, the other on her shoulder. "Oh I will, Sakura-_chan_." And he made her face him as he smirked and lowered his head so that their eyes could be in the same level. "And the judge said that your punishment will be allowing me to do what I want _with_ you."

"As long as it's 'with' and not 'to', and that it's not always what we just did, fine."

"Good. I expect you to be ready at 7PM, Saturday."

"Done…"

* * *

Neji raised a brow as Sasuke smirked and typed on his mobile phone before putting it down to continue writing on his notebook. The two friends were currently spending their Saturday afternoon in the school's yard, Sasuke seated on the picnic table with one leg raised close to his chest while the other remained on the chair where Neji sat. 

"What's with the look Uchiha?"

"Ever heard of phone sex?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm currently having mobile phone sex with someone."

Neji quirked a brow at this. "You've been… happy lately." He commented.

Sasuke turned to him and gave another Uchiha smirk.

"Care to take a guess?"

The male Hyuuga set his pencil down and eyed Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you got yourself a girlfriend from that supposedly snobbish school?"

"Aa."

"I'm concluding you're not only lusting after her, but possibly taking this relationship of yours seriously."

"And..?"

Neji threw an eraser at him, which Sasuke managed to dodge.

"Did you or did you not have _real_ sex with her?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Neji only shook his head and smirked. "So, where?"

"Locker room, showers."

"Classic." Neji muttered. "How was it?"

"Best one I've ever experienced."

"It's only your first time," Neji reminded. "There's bound to be more."

"Count on it Hyuuga."

"Count on what?"

The two students looked up to see Kakashi standing there, grinning.

"What're you doing here..?" Sasuke asked.

"Picking up some paperwork to do in the hospital. So," he eyed Sasuke. "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"Dear student of mine," a mischievous grin. "I know the look of a teenager who just had sex."

"Screw you." And Kakashi found himself taking long strides back to his car, laughing as Sasuke threw an eraser at his teacher.

"UCHIHA! THAT WAS MY ERASER!" Neji yelled.

_**The End**_

* * *

_A/N: The confession here was that he admitted to Neji and somewhat to Kakashi about his "adventure" while teaching.  
_


	12. Milk and Cookies

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Milk and Cookies**_

* * *

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

She blinked and turned to face him, seeing her lover topless since she had his shirt on for the moment, grinning sheepishly as she held onto the glass of milk in her hands. 

"Oh, Sasuke, did I wake you up?"

He raised a brow. "Stop avoiding the question."

"Well, you know how sometimes, I wake up in the night and can't get back to sleep?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, drinking warm milk helps me out."

"Hn." He walked over to one of the cup boards and took out something. Sakura leaned back a bit, the chair she sat on tipping slightly, to get a view of what her fiancé was doing. But somehow, she couldn't, and gave up trying as she continued to take small sips from her glass of milk. She decided to reminisce on the day he proposed to her.

She found it romantic that he asked her the big question on their fifth year anniversary. Sure that they've been together since college, but that kind of relationship they had was just as best friends, until he decided to confess to her a day before their graduation. It was funny and sweet at the same time. Anyway, going back to how he proposed, she actually had this strange feeling that Ino had spilled to him how she viewed a perfect proposal, and it was exactly what Sasuke did.

He had asked her out, like any normal couple would do when it's their anniversary. He took her to a really fancy place, reasoning that he didn't have to worry about love-struck guys or girls bothering them. All they experienced were love-stuck stares though. Setting that aside, she can still remember how he smiled at her, those smiles he gave her were rare to others, but whenever he was with her, she knew that he would smile everyday for her. 

She did not expect what he planned on doing next when he took her back to her apartment and gave her a goodnight kiss. It was a normal routine, but before they even parted, he knelt down on one knee in front of her and popped the question the moment he opened the box before her. Okay, so it was a cliché type of proposal, and one could guess what happened after she said yes. No? Well, she kissed him, they made out, fumbled for the keys to her apartment, entered clumsily due to their lip lock, found their way on her couch where they took off some of their clothing before transferring to her room where they had a full-blown love-making activity.

Life was good.

"Oi."

She opened her eyes and blinked when her ears heard his voice.

"Hai?"

He sat down across from her and placed the plate of chocolate chip cookies in between them. He also had a glass of milk with him.

"What's on your mind?"

She smiled and tilted her head. "What do you think?"

He set down his glass for a moment and leaned over a bit, propping his right elbow on the table and let his right palm catch his chin as he eyed her, his lips turning to a small smile that either looked tired or as if he just woke up and saw an angel. His eyed were half-closed, looking like a love-sick guy who just spotted his long-time crush.

"You're reliving that day." He said, closing his eyes and took a few more sips from his drink. "Of all the times we've made love, you still remember that the most, even if it's been a month."

Her smile only grew wider. "It was our first, Sasu-kun, of course I'll remember it the most." 

She held onto her glass with two hands and looked down at her lap, the hem of his white shirt that she was currently wearing ending just a few inches above her knees, barely covering her thighs. _"Hm. This usually leads to round two, since he gets turned on when I'm only in a shirt." _She raised her head to eye him. _"And damn bastard knows I can't resist him when he's only in his pants."_ She sighed and leaned back. The next morning after he proposed to her, after their first sex, he had asked her to move in with him, and she happily agreed. 

"Hn. I know the feeling." 

Sakura smiled brightly; glad to hear that coming from him. She loves these moments they have every night, when she just wakes up and can't go back to sleep. Most guys would ignore this and not mind if their partner isn't in bed with them, but Sasuke was different. Everytime he wakes up and finds his Sakura gone, he knew where she would be spotted. If not in the living room reading a good book, she'd be in the kitchen, drinking milk. And if the former happens, he'd bring down a blanket and a pillow and they'd cuddle on the couch, her reading while he would gradually fall asleep, waking up the next morning with his cherry laying comfortably on his chest with a content smile.

In this case, however, he would ask her what she was up to, even if it was obvious, but he knew that she was aware that he only made these small talks to keep her company. And even if he grows sleepy, he would not leave her alone and would join her in drinking milk, add to that a plate of cookies to keep him awake. 

"Ne, Sasu-kun, have you decided on who's going to be the best man?"

"Hn. Normally, I'd pick Neji since he'd behave more, but Naruto has been my best friend for a long time, so he deserves the position." He looked at me. "I do believe you picked Hinata over Ino?"

She laughed. "Knowing how Ino used to have the hots for you, I'm worried that she might pounce on you when you're there in a tux."

"And she's fine with it?"

"Yeah, I reasoned that you picked Naruto and it would only be suitable and cute to have Hinata as my Maid of Honor."

Sasuke smirked. "You're tricky. What if I didn't pick Naruto?"

"Oh I knew, I kind of browsed through your phone and read the messages you exchanged with him. It's pretty amusing."

"Hn. That dobe will remain a dobe."

Before they ever started becoming an official couple, they had made a few agreements and understandings. The first thing on their list would be trust. He would not mind if she went through her phone, blogs etc and vice versa. Next was minimizing public displays of affection, except probably when the occasion calls for a kiss in public. They do make up for it when they're alone after all. Of course, if there was trust, that means being honest as well. If one of them would come home late, tell the real reason, and if they have an engagement to attend to, give out all the details. They agreed to act as not only lovers to each other, but also as parents, no matter how weird it may have seemed. 

Their friends wouldn't dare question it, since it worked pretty well for them. Lastly, if they are in an argument, they would cool off for a while, though still stay under one roof yet in different rooms, and once they have calmed down and ready to talk it out, they would meet in the study room to clear things up. Their relationship started from strong and still going stronger. They were a hundred percent sure that they will never part. They even agreed that if the other dies, the one left must continue living on and try to move on. They had an understanding that they wanted the other to be happy, and that is what has always made them the best couple among their group of friends.

"Sasu-kun, you can go back to bed if you want."

"Hm? It's fine Sak," he said, finishing his glass of milk when he noticed that they have finished eating the cookies. "I'll wait for you."

"Why do you always do anyway?" she asked, also finishing her beverage. 

Sasuke stood up and took the empty plate and their empty glasses to the sink and washed them. "Because I love you."

"Besides that." She grinned. 

He finished washing the plate and glasses and turned off the faucet. Afterwards, he walked over to her and bent down to kiss her gently on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a while before pulling away and giving his fiancée a tender smile. "If you must know, I do so because I love you, and because I want to." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I want to spend every moment I can with you, because there's no telling when this would end, and as much as I dread it, this is reality, and as long as we're still together, as long as we still love each other, I want to make the most of it."

She was touched by his words, especially since he talked less in public. But with her, he becomes a whole different person, only for her, only to her.

"And also," Sasuke smirked and licked her upper lip, surprising Sakura from the action. "It's to make sure you won't have milk on your lips."

_**End.** _

* * *

_A/N: Hehe. Short and sweet, I hope. Now, if you'll excuse me, I hear the bowl of fruit loops calling me._


	13. Maid in your Dreams

_A/N: This would have to be the most detailed lemon I've written yet! Sakura's Maid Outfit can be located in my profile. Credits to my fellow directress, Yasui! XD  
_

* * *

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Maid in your Dreams**_

* * *

Hard and slow, his tongue traveled from her ear to her lips, all the way down to her throat, collarbone and bare chest. She felt how her face flushed, how sweaty she became and how shallow her breaths were when he took in one of her breasts in his mouth, the other being fondled and groped by his hand, squeezing the hardened nipple while his tongue swirled around the other. He was glad that their uniforms were easy to pull down to expose the chest fully, and he was even more delighted when the clasp of her bra was located at the front, giving him an easier access to it.

"S-Sasuke-sama…" she stammered, her voice sounding more like a whimper that turned him on. "W-we're… we might get… caught…" she said in between breaths, inwardly wishing that no one would pass by to make them stop their activities. She was having the time of her life being _worshipped _by her master's _tongue_. He licked her flesh like it was sacred, marked every skin he could get his teeth into, claiming her as his and his alone. "Hn." He grunted, slowly pulling off the clothing from her waist, all the way down as it dropped to her feet.

He went back to her mouth and kissed her, not bothering to lick her lips for permission to enter and just rammed his tongue in, smirking when she didn't protest or even made an attempt to push him away as his left hand took a hold of her bare waist, lowering to her hip until he felt the band of her underwear. He slid his thumb in and pulled it down, earning a squeak from her when she felt the cool air touch her naked womanhood: hot, wet and sticky.

Sasuke proceeded to let his hand touch her core while he continued ravaging her mouth with his tongue. She jumped when he inserted one finger inside her, thrusting it in a deep and slow pace. When she got used to it, he slotted another finger, then another, until she came, squirting her juices out and onto his hand. He took his fingers out and pulled away from her lips, his eyes not leaving her lust-filled orbs when he slowly licked off her sweet juices, noting how her breath hitched when he did so.

"Never thought the hallway would be a good place to fuck." He whispered, pressing his index finger that was still coated with her orgasm against her lips. He pushed it inside her mouth, and she sucked her own taste, her eyes closing when she grabbed his wrist and licked his wet fingers. The sight, to him, was erotic, the way her tongue slowly lapped up her juice away from his fingers, some trickling on the side of her lips that he leaned over and licked it off.

"Sakura," he purred against her ear before nuzzling her neck. "You will do as I say." She gave a weak nod. "Take off my clothes."

"H-hai…" and she pulled his shirt off, admiring his well-toned abs and firm chest. He let her press her palms against his body, smirking when her face turned red upon skin contact. "My pants, Sakura." He ordered, enjoying the feel of her fingertips that trailed down from his chest to his stomach, stopping when they reached his pants as she first unbuckled his belt, pulled it off before undoing the button and unzipping the zipper. "Go on." He urged, and she pulled his jeans off, leaving him in only his boxers.

Her eyes took in the sight of his erection, and she wondered if she was really the one responsible for how high, hard and firm it seemed right now.

"You better do something about this, Sakura." He said in a low and gruff voice before leaning in to kiss her lips again as she let his tongue enter while her hands pumped his manhood. He groaned at the feel of her fingers that invaded his boxers and wrapped around his penis, and as he threw back his head from the sensation, he felt goose bumps on his skin when her tongue licked his neck and bit onto the bare flesh, also making her own mark on him.

He never felt so aroused before. Even when they've done it in the library of his family's mansion, or in the kitchen in the middle of the night – the hallway was a daring choice to have sex, much less make this much noise in broad daylight.

Deciding that they were both ready, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall. Afterwards, he thrust his aching penis inside of her, and she clenched her fists as she moaned and yelled, screaming his name as he thrust in and out in a faster and harder rhythm, as what she pleaded in between shrieks.

"Sasuke-sama!"

"Fuck!" he sat up and panted - eyes wide as he looked around, sighing in relief when he noticed that he was in his bedroom and not in the hallway with one of the family's maids. He inhaled and exhaled before lying back down on his soft mattress and draped an arm over his sweaty forehead, eyes shut as he tried to get rid of the images of Sakura wet and naked. His dreams of having sex with her in different places of the mansion seemed unending, and he'd always wake up in the middle of the night when she would scream his name out loud when she came. "Shit." He pushed his blankets off and headed towards his walk-in closet which connected to the bathroom.

When his bare feet had touched the cold, marbled floor of the comfort room, he instantly pulled off his knee-length shorts, along with his underwear. He gave one glare at his erection before stepping inside the showers, switching it on as he let the cold water droplets calm him down. This happened every single night, and it wasn't helping him focus in class, even if he still managed to stay in the lead. "This has got to stop…" he muttered, closing his eyes when he raised his head to let the water splash his face. Good thing it was a Saturday today.

* * *

"Sakura, I can't believe you dreamt of him, again!"

The pink-haired girl sighed and continued wiping the figurines in the west wing with her best friend and roommate, Ino.

"How loud was I screaming this time..?" she asked.

"Loud enough for our next door neighbor to hear."

"…Seriously?"

Ino laughed. "Just kidding. I was the only one who can hear it, since you weren't exactly screaming but moaning." She winked at her friend and patted her on the head, her grin was from ear to ear. "So, why not give our master an offer?"

"Ino! Don't say that!" she said with a blush. "I can't do that! I'm just a maid here, a servant. Fantasies like that are only fantasies."

"Who knows?" the blonde said with a shrug. "He might be dreaming of you in the same way." She winked suggestively. "Your family does go down a long way in history with the Uchihas."

"Yeah, and we've been loyally serving them for years. So it's not wise to let our emotions and desires get in the way."

"Geez, come on! Time and Fate can't blame you if the Uchiha genes are so damn hot and perfect."

"Can't argue with that." She muttered. "Anyway, stop it with my dreams. Surely you dreamt of Sasuke-sama's friend last night."

Ino blushed and looked away, smiling slightly. "Now that's a definite fantasy Sakura. You can't just expect Sai-san to look at me, smile and ask me to be his girlfriend. Besides, he's from a rich family and I'm just working my ass off here to support my younger sibling."

"You don't even have siblings…"

"So I exaggerated, no big."

"Ah, you two stop talking and keep working!"

Sakura and Ino looked up to see the head maid, Shizune, scolding them for chattering again.

"Aww, Shizune-san, we _are _working." Ino said with a pout.

"Yes but if you stop talking, you'll get to finish more work faster." She turned to Sakura. "Um, Sakura, head over to the East wing. You can clean up there instead so that you and Ino can finish faster." Sakura nodded and made a move to walk to where the living room and other figurines were when Shizune said that Sasuke was there with a guest. Of course, she did not miss how Ino smiled and mouthed a good luck to her before continuing her job. Next time she dreams of her master, she won't tell Ino.

* * *

"Whoa man, you sure are messed up!"

Sasuke grunted and leaned back against the sofa. "Come on Sai, you're not helping."

Sai gave a shrug and rested his elbows on his knees, turning to look at his friend with a smile. "So just do it with her."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I mean, she's a maid, a Haruno maid at that, so she has no right at all to protest or go against your wishes."

"I can't do that Sai. Maid or not, she's still a human being with emotions."

"And so speaks the man whose heart is as cold as ice."

He got a thwack on the head from Sasuke for that comment. Sai just laughed and remained silent as Sasuke tried to not think about his dream last night and the previous night. "Seriously Sasuke, just ask her to come into your room and she'll obey. If not, then, any maid here would take up the offer, they do have the hots for you after all." He emphasized his point when he pointed at the maid who was at their service with his chin. Sasuke turned to look at the woman in the French maid outfit. She blushed when he held his gaze on her for a moment before turning back to Sai to punch him on the arm.

"Geez. You can ask her to be your girlfriend. Your parents wouldn't mind anyway. Haruno is a _nice _girl. They would surely approve, plus the fact that she's a Haruno. She'd most likely remain loyal to you until death. And when you die as well, she'll still be loyal to you in the afterlife."

"Sai, quit kidding around."

They both looked up when Sakura came in, bowed down at them respectfully before wiping the crystalline figurines that were on display, unaware of how two pairs of onyx eyes observed her every movement. "Whoa, I can see why you dream of her, she's got curves in all the right places." Sai commented, nudging his friend. "You've known her since birth right? So why not hook up?"

"Sai, I said no. Just because she practically grew up here with her mother as used to be head maid and father as used to be chauffeur…"

"Used to be?"

"My dad says they ought to retire and enjoy the rest of their lives, promising to take care of their daughter."

Sai whistled in awe. "Let me guess, all expense paid trip?"

"Yeah, in the Bahamas…"

"Wow." He turned back to Sakura. "And little Haruno took it easy?"

"To be honest, she understood."

"I see." He turned back to Sasuke. "Should I leave you two alone then? I only came here to inform you of the Playstation 3 being sold in markets now."

"I'll walk you to the door." He muttered. Sai protested, but Sasuke already stood up, and they both headed to the front door, giving a curt nod to Sakura and the other maid when they both bowed down. Of course, during this exchange, Sasuke had stopped to get a glimpse of Sakura's cleavage, which he earned a smart remark from Sai, so he bonked the guy on the head.

"Anyway, my dad says he'll have someone send over the PS3 here by the afternoon."

"Hn. Tell him thanks and that it wasn't really necessary."

"Sure. And nah, he won't mind. Our dads have been buddies since childhood, so you're like a son to him too, as I am to your dad."

"Yeah, see 'ya." They parted after a fist-to-fist greeting.

Sasuke walked back inside, stopping to turn to Sakura who once again bowed down in greeting. "Sakura," he called out, earning her full attention. "Some men will come over to deliver a package. See to it that it gets into my room ASAP."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

He gave one last nod before leaving her with her chores, barely managing to keep his self-control when his wet dreams of her started plaguing his head again. He has known Sakura since they were both old enough to talk, and she's been like his personal servant ever since, yet he treated her as a friend back then. Until, that is, her mother had said that she can't be a friend to him when they grow older, because the Haruno clan has served the Uchiha clan since ancient times. So, when she turned twelve, she started calling him "Sasuke-sama", but he still called her by her first name, and his parents or brother didn't mind it, thank goodness for that.

* * *

"Anou, Sasuke-sama," he opened the door to his room when he heard Sakura calling him. She had the package he was waiting for, and he took it from her, despite her protests. "Hey," he called as she entered. "Assemble this for me will you? I still need to take a bath." She nodded and opened the box while he proceeded to hit the showers.

Meanwhile, she blinked and read the instructions, taking the cables and attempting to figure out where to connect them, yet during the process of assembling everything for her master, she ended up getting tangled with the wires.

Face turning red when she noticed how her hands were tied to her sides firmly, and how the cables also managed to wound around her shoulders and waist tightly, emphasizing the size of her breasts, which was a C by the way. She lowered her gaze to see how her legs were also tangled, and how her skirt seemed to ride up, exposing more flesh. "…Crap." She cursed, shifting and squirming to try and untangle herself.

Her ears picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening, followed by the sound of clothes being put on. She figured that Sasuke was probably done, much to her relief, and she can ask for his help. After all, even if they were master and servant, he still treated her as a friend at times.

"Anou…" she called out when he stepped out of his walk-in closet, hair still dripping wet. "Sasuke…sama..?" his eyes widened at the sight before him, staring at Sakura's tangled form on his bedroom floor, eyeing how her chest seemed to call out, demanding release from their restraints. His gaze lingered on her bust for a moment before traveling down to eye her creamy legs, watching how they moved a bit, seeing how her maid outfit rode upwards from squirming too much, revealing more flesh for his eyes to feast in.

"…Anou, I need help…" she said in a weak voice. He wasted no time in removing the wires, all the while muttering how clumsy she could get. Sakura only blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly, matching it up with a small but warm smile. "Arigatou, Sasuke-sama..."

Images of his dreams last night came haunting his head, and no sooner did he found himself pinning Sakura against his bed, staring intently at how her green orbs expressed shock from the sudden action he did. "S-Sasuke-sama..? What are you… doing?" she asked, her voice quivering a bit when she recalled the previous nights she dreamt of him, sweaty and naked against her body which was in the same state as his. She remembered how his tongue did wonders on her body, licking every part of her flesh he could get his hands on, or more specifically, his tongue on.

From the way they gazed at each other, it was like a silent understanding between them, like an unmentioned permission to continue or do whatever the other wishes.

Sakura felt her wrists being bound together by the same wires that entangled her body earlier. Next, her ankles were tied against the bed post, and she flushed even more when she felt him gazing intently at her, as if undressing her with his onyx eyes. "Sasuke-sama…" he leaned down and kissed her, lightly at first, before deepening it, making it harsher and demanding. She did not think twice about opening her mouth to let his tongue in, a signal to him that meant she'd do whatever he wants, that she'll let him do as he pleases, that she won't argue or fight back.

"You will do as I say." He ordered, and she could only nod weakly, still dazed from their first kiss. "Good." He said, leaning down to lick at her earlobe, nipped at it for a moment before tracing wet kisses down her jaw line. He kissed her lips again, making their French kiss more intense than the first when his tongue explored every nook and canny of her mouth. He pulled back and attacked her neck, giving a long, slow and hard lick across her throat, kissing the area near her collarbone lightly, biting the flesh, easily getting addicted at her taste.

He left a mark there and quickly tore her dress. She did not make a sound besides a small whimper, and it only turned him on to see her half-naked with some of the torn shreds clinging, her face red, breathing shallow and body sweating from the heat she was feeling. He smirked, and when she saw it, she only felt her maidenhood grow wetter and hotter.

His looks, his wet hair, his smirk, his dark eyes – everything about him, she loved. She loves him, more than just a friend, more than just a master. She'd do anything at his request, wouldn't care if he'll demand her to do things. If it was for him, she'll do it. Even if she'll look like his personal slave, she didn't care. It was what he wanted, what he desired, so she'll give it to him.

Sasuke made a move to remove his shirt in a slow manner, and he enjoyed how she eyed his upper body with hungry eyes. He leaned down again, hovering over her, studying her expression as he immediately understood that Haruno Sakura actually loved being inferior to him, he could see it in her eyes – how they lit up when he tore her dress, when he tied her up, when he became demanding.

Their lips met once again while his hands touched her hips, slowly tracing her curves until they reached her breasts. He squeezed both mounds before lowering his mouth to her neck. Again, he squeezed her flesh, and she moaned, sometimes whimpering, while her body squirmed under him, giving him a hard on in an instant. But he wouldn't let this finish just yet. It was their first time, and he was going to make sure they would both enjoy it, that they would both feel the pleasure.

He didn't bother to unclasp her bra, but just tore it off, his eyes unable to see her expression since he still continued kissing and licking her neck, at times biting the flesh, yet his ears heard how she gasped yet arched her body unto him. Again, he smirked against her bare skin and lowered his head to her breasts, taking one in his mouth while the other still had attention from his groping hand. He'd squeeze a nipple and bite the one in his mouth lightly, and he'd enjoy how she moaned loudly and arched her body, pushing one of her mounds deeper into his mouth, and he granted her that pleasure by taking in the round flesh fully, not getting tired just yet. He soon switched to the other one to give an equal treatment, his left hand massaging the one that just received attention from his mouth earlier.

Once again, she pushed deeper, her full C-cup mound entering his mouth, the other pressing against his palm as he squeezed and bit, pinched and licked.

When he was done in satisfying her hardened breasts, he licked his way from her cleavage to her flat stomach, all the way down to her panties. He used his teeth to pull them down, his hands still touching and caressing her upper body as she started panting heavily, waiting in anticipation for his tongue to plunge inside her core.

As soon as her undergarment was off, he leaned to her awaiting clitoris and licked his way inside. He pulled back and looked at her face, seeing her eyes closed and face flushed as ever. "Look at me." He ordered, nipping at her inner thigh when she didn't raise her head. She gasped at his bite that she raised her head and eyed him. He smirked and did not break eye contact, even as his tongue started licking her wet folds. Satisfied that she won't look away and keep his eyes on him, he focused his attention in getting her to come into his mouth as he licked and dove deeper. The way his tongue entered her, the sight of his head buried in between her legs, it was too much for her to handle, it turned her on more, and soon, she started to come into his mouth, and he quickly lapped up her juices, licking her dry before climbing back on top of her to kiss her, to let her taste her own liquids.

"You taste good, Sakura." He commented, kissing her again as her tongue and his licked and touched, intertwining with each other before he pulled away to nip at her neck once more. "S-Sasuke…sama..?" he looked up, silently saying that he was listening. "S-shouldn't I… be of service to you… as well..?" he smirked, getting what she meant, and he nodded.

"…Please untie me…"

"That won't be necessary." He shifted a bit to remove his pants and boxers, switching to another place to form the 69 position. He lowered his head to her labia, giving another long and hard lick inside her. "Go on." He said, and she took in his shaft, licking the tip first before taking him fully, bobbing her head up and down to give him a proper blowjob, while he proceeded to give her another tongue job, both moaning and groaning in between at the feel of each other's tongues in their private parts. She came for the second time, and he, the first, both drinking up their juices hungrily and greedily.

He switched back to the missionary style and kissed her, both exchanging their liquids, mixing them together to form a new taste, a taste which they found quite addicting.

Without breaking from their kiss, he untied her wrists, pulling away to look at her ankles as he too, released them from their prison. As soon as she was free, her hands shot up to wrap around his neck to pull him lower when he took in one of her breasts once more, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pushed herself unto him, at the same time, pull her to his body. He went back up to her lips, his hands grabbing her rear, squeezing both ass cheeks before lowering to her smooth thighs, wherein he lifted her legs up a bit for easier access to thrust his shaft into her. "Start screaming." He said when he pulled away from their kiss and rammed into her.

And scream she did.

"Sakura,"

"Hai..?"

She lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Him calling her was proof.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"…You're more than just my master, Sasuke…" she trailed off a bit. "…kun."

He opened his eyes a bit to look at her, seeing a smile on her lips while her eyes were half-closed, her fingers stroking the spikes of his hair, while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "And you're more than just a maid, Sakura."

She snuggled closer, and he let her do as she pleases.

"What about your parents..? Your brother..?"

"They won't mind." He answered. "They know you, they know your personality, and they would definitely approve of you."

"Do you approve of me..?"

"You have no idea."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "…You do know that I do love you?"

"Aa." He kissed her forehead. "You lust for me too."

She blushed. He smirked.

"You scream louder than you think, Sakura."

_**End.**_


	14. Declaration I

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Declaration I**_

* * *

Combining one male singer and a female singer, both popular for their talents and special voices, get them under one roof, you hear wedding bells and poof! Out comes a first born son who is a prodigy and a gifted singer. Add in a drunken night from the daddy and he comes home to a worried mommy, hormones start acting up and out comes another son – but…

"What do you mean he can't sing?!"

She sighed when her husband had started pacing around the living room.

"Fugaku, you can't expect our youngest son to be a great singer just because we, plus Itachi, are good."

"But Mikoto, this is-" he turned red a bit. "It's…" he couldn't finish his sentence, knowing that his youngest son, only eight years old, can be so sensitive. Heck, all children can be sensitive. But why oh why didn't Sasuke become like them and his older brother, Itachi?

Mikoto sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dear, listen to me, Sasuke's teacher said that he just doesn't want to sing, and also, he plays the guitar, at such a young age, pretty good enough. Also, he said that Sasuke should improve his skills on that."

"But we're a family of singers!"

The matriarch twitched and grabbed Fugaku's collar, shaking him furiously. "Listen to me Uchiha Fugaku! I will not let you force or pressure my baby into a singing career! He can do what he wants with his life! It is up to us to support and guide him in the right path! And by right path, I meant away from drugs, alcohol and gang activities!"

Sasuke blinked and tilted his head. His mommy can be scary at times, yet he never seems to be the victim of her mood swings, and he'd love to always be on her good side.

"Now then," Mikoto smiled when she faced Sasuke. "Your teacher said that you were fond of musical instruments, what would you like to play?"

The child knew that they were rich, but he wasn't as spoiled as some other kids, even if his mother did spoil him a lot. However, if there was one thing he would really, really like, it would have to be playing different kinds of instruments of his choice. So, he smiled at his mother. "I want to play a lot of instruments, ka-chan."

"Really? That's nice, I'll do my best to make sure you get to professionally play your preferred instruments. So, what are they?"

"But, they're so many…" he murmured, looking down with a frown.

"It's okay Sasuke, just name it and I'll get to it."

"Um… well, I can learn to play the guitar by myself…" he thought for a while and grinned. "I want to play the piano and violin! Even the flute!"

Fugaku gaped at his youngest child. Sure he wasn't a singer, yet, but he sure had so many dreams at such a young age already. Okay, so what if Sasuke wasn't interested in singing? His wife did have a point, Sasuke is Sasuke and Itachi is Itachi. He may as well accept the fact that they are not destined to be a family of singers, but at least they were all interested in music. He sighed and gave a small smile.

"Alright, starting tomorrow, you will have piano lessons. Once you've mastered that, we can go to the violin, and then the flute."

It was the first time Sasuke ever hugged his dad with such force.

"So, why so interested in playing instruments?" Fugaku grinned. "Are you planning to form a band when you grow up?" he could at least hope his youngest son was aiming for the stars.

"Nope. I just want to." He replied with a grin.

* * *

Itachi sighed and plopped down on his bed. He loves to sing, yet the life of a famous singer can be so tiring. He hated interviews and being chased by the public and media whenever he's out for a stroll. Hell, he hated having to wear disguises, only to have it foiled whenever he'd trip or bump into someone. He sure envied his brother's life.

…

"…Not."

On second thought, he'd rather have this life than Sasuke's. Why? For one thing, Sasuke hates attention from annoying people, yet he always gets it whenever they see him about to play an instrument. At least being a singer meant that you can go wherever you want and do your thing. "Poor little brother." He murmured, smirking slightly. "I pity you, at the same time; enjoy how you're so irritated."

He got up when he heard the strumming of an electric guitar from the other room. Itachi was never one to play an instrument. He didn't enjoy pressing piano keys, strumming guitars or blowing onto flutes. He'd rather hold a microphone and let his voice do the job. He and his brother were so different, yet they were alike in terms of loving music and composing songs. Actually, he owed his brother for the tunes he made for the songs he sang. Indeed, they were a good team – yet he was saddened by the fact that his little brother does not get a little credit. But then, Sasuke always refused it, saying that he enjoys being in the dark than being in the spotlight.

"Come to think of it," Itachi murmured to himself. "I've never even heard him sing…" he decided to make it his duty to get his little brother to sing, even just one song. Besides, how in the world can Sasuke even compose tunes when he is a bad singer? "Actually, it's possible, but still…" and so, Uchiha Itachi had decided that he will get to the bottom of this.

He got out of his room and headed for his brother's, knocking before entering. "Yo, you're gonna be late for school."

Sasuke stopped strumming his guitar and looked up at Itachi.

"It's your first day as a college student, better make a good impression."

"Tch. Whatever."

Itachi waited for his brother to fix his things before they both headed down for breakfast, where their parents were patiently waiting for them to join. Fugaku was, as usual, reading the newspaper – specifically the entertainment section – grinning and nodding at every word he read. Mikoto greeted her two sons and picked up her eating utensils when both brothers have seated themselves.

"So, are you excited for today, Sasu-chan?"

"No."

Fugaku lowered his paper to look at Sasuke who had his head lowered, silently eating his plate of bacon and eggs. He turned to Mikoto who gave a sympathetic look at her youngest son, knowing his life as a student. "College isn't the same with pre-school, elementary or High School dear, maybe this time, you'll have fun." She assured, smiling slightly. She knew that it was hard to please the teen nowadays. That's why she made sure that he'll be left alone to what he wants to do, as long as it doesn't involve trouble.

"…Hn."

"Sasuke." Fugaku called in a stern voice, causing the boy to look up to meet his father's gaze. "I-" he stopped when he sensed his wife's glare and dangerous aura, making him shudder involuntarily and sigh. "I hope you enjoy…" he muttered, hiding behind the newspaper again. He can never really discipline or be strict with Sasuke because Mikoto tends to spoil the boy too much and the fact that he does not want to feel his wife's wrath. _"At least he doesn't cause trouble…" _he added in his thoughts.

"I'm going." Sasuke announced, getting up from his seat, giving a respectful bow before picking up his things to leave.

"Have fun in school today!" Mikoto called out.

"Hn." A frown was etched onto his face. _"I don't know the meaning of fun anymore…"_

He walked towards the tall gates as soon as he got out, confusing the guard in charge of the entrance.

"Sir, isn't the chauffer driving you to school today?"

"No." he replied. "Open the gates, I'm walking there."

"B-but sir, your father-"

"…Won't know." Sasuke deadpanned, eyeing the guard lazily. The help here in the Uchiha mansion were all nice, friendly and what-not, but sometimes, they can be too annoying, with how they treat him like a kid. _"Tch. This is all mom's fault…" _he thought in an embarrassed way as he recalled how his mother would always hire special agents to follow him around, even in school, until he reached eighteen. Now at nineteen, and still a heartthrob, his mom had finally stopped all her babying for him. Yet she still did, from time to time, treat him like a child. Not to mention, had been demanding that he get himself a girlfriend.

"Alright then." And the guard opened the gates as Sasuke stepped out, carrying his backpack on one shoulder, his guitar's case strapped onto his left.

He took in the fresh air, smelling and tasting freedom and a new life as a college student.

* * *

"That's him right?"

"Yeah, the prodigy…"

He could hear all these whispers about him, yet he chose not to care and just took a seat in class. It was his first day in college, taking up a course in music, obviously, and already, people recognized him for his talent. Yet only a few believed that he could play the guitar, – electric or acoustic – piano, violin and flute. No one even seemed to believe that he can actually play a few beats from the drums, since he didn't really like playing that certain instrument. The only reason he took it up when he was in Junior High was because he wanted to play something that was loud and didn't need much rhythm. However, he didn't exactly enjoy it.

But it did help him drown out the scolding voices of his father _and _relieve his stress.

"_Why..?" _he thought, clenching his fists. He thought his father was over the fact that he didn't want to sing, yet Fugaku seemed to just pick on him about the topic. He hated it when his father brings it up. A normal parent would be so proud to have a son or daughter know how to play so many different instruments, yet his father seemed only interested with singing.

"Hey, you're Sasuke, right?"

He blinked, finding it odd that someone knew him for his name and not his family name. So, despite knowing that it was a girl talking to him, he decided to raise his head and take a good look at this girl who knew his first name.

"…Is that natural?" he asked, bewildered at the color of her hair.

She frowned and looked away. "Yeah," she muttered in an embarrassed tone. "Looks like you're going to think of me as a weirdo too…"

He snorted and smirked at her, to which she blushed.

"What made you say that?"

"Everyone always says I'm a freak because of my hair."

"Well, I'm not everyone." He muttered with his arms crossed. "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

He raised a brow. "You came to me for what?" he clarified.

"Oh," she gave a sheepish smile. "I haven't heard you play an instrument since fifth grade, when we were thirteen."

Sasuke blinked, staring at her as she smiled and gave a tilt of her head, making her long pink hair sway with her movements.

"Wait," he said. "Sakura..?"

"Bingo!" she grinned. "I thought you forgot who I was! It's not everyday you see a pink-haired girl, Sasuke."

No wonder she knew him. She was one of those girls who admired him so much due to his talent. But unlike the others, she admired him from afar, quietly at that, and she was the only one who ever called him by his first name, never his last.

"You've… changed a lot." He commented, still not believing this was the same girl he always looked at whenever she was unaware. It's not because he liked her, it was more of an observation.

She made him wonder why she was so different, why she was always quiet, why she calls him Sasuke and not Uchiha, why she never ever talks or squeals so much like the other girls he's seen. Yes, seen, not met. He never bothered to remember their names, but Sakura, she was different. And despite them not even talking to each other, until now, her name was forever stuck in his head, one was because he likes cherry blossoms – their beauty and fragrance that is, not in a gay way of course. Another is because she was like a needle in a haystack – sticking out from the rest and hard to find when you want to see her. Lastly, it was because of the very fact that she remembered him because of his talent and skills, not because of him being an Uchiha.

"How can you tell?" she asked with a giggle. "We weren't even close or friends back then, just classmates, until you moved to another school."

"I don't know, but I can." He answered truthfully. "I can't even believe I'm talking to you right now."

She took it the wrong way, and he noticed, since her eyes easily lost their glow.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean it like that." He said. "It's just that, you weren't… well," he didn't know how to put it in words, but she smiled, and he knew that she understood.

"Well, I was really shy then. Now, well, if I ever want to pursue my dream, I need to get a back bone, right?"

Sasuke nodded, still looking at her. "And… what may that be?"

Her eyes softened. "I want to sing…" she whispered. "It's not because of the fame or fortune, but… it's more on…" she closed her eyes. "I just enjoy opening my mouth to let my feelings and thoughts out through a song, it's my way of communicating to others openly."

For someone he wasn't well-acquainted with, she sure opened up a lot to him. And it made Sasuke wonder, during their pass hour of talking, why their teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"So, here I am, pursuing my dream! What about you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't know. I just enjoy playing an instrument; I'm not much of a signer."

"So I've been told, but I still haven't heard you sing you know." She paused. "Actually, I can't believe someone who composes tunes for Crow's songs doesn't know how to sing. It's… weird."

"Crow" was the stage name of Uchiha Itachi. Being a fan of his music, Sakura made a thorough search on who was responsible for the tunes.

"Wait," he turned to her. "How did you know that I'm in charge of putting the rhythm and beat to my brother's songs?"

When your last name is "Uchiha", there's no use hiding the relationship you have with them.

Sakura smiled. "I'm not a fan of Crow but of his music - _your_ music. Ever since you played back in grade school, even if it was just old songs, and where I first saw you, I've always wanted to listen to the strumming of your guitar, the notes you play on the piano and the way you would blow onto your flute with fluent fingers moving about."

He involuntarily blushed at what she said. He didn't even know why he did. Just the mere fact that there was someone, a girl at that, who knew him for who he is, who liked his music, not because Itachi sings to it, but because he plays it; all these are just…

"…Too good to be true." He muttered under his breath as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura only smiled in amusement. "What is, Sasuke?"

"This." He answered. "It's a little too much for me to hope that this isn't a dream." He leaned back. "Meeting someone who actually likes my music not because Itachi sings to it – it's just too… unbelievable."

"Well, as Naruto would say back then, believe it!"

He smirked at how she perfectly imitated the dead last's voice. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen his best friend for a long time now.

"By the way," she spoke, her face turning red. "I know that this may be too sudden and all, but… do you have any plans on the fourteenth?"

Sasuke raised a brow. Well, obviously he doesn't do dates or anything, since his parents go out to sing to the public, and his brother usually goes with them. So, yeah, he's free most of the time. But was Sakura planning on asking him out?

"I guess I'm free… I'd probably be coming up with new tunes again." He said, scratching the back of his spiky locks. He noted how Sakura's eyes lit up, and he had a feeling that she was indeed planning on asking him out. "Cool. Can you do me a favor and help me with a song?"

Sasuke blinked. So she didn't ask him out, and he didn't know whether he'd be relieved, or a bit disappointed that someone he actually feels attracted to did not show any interest in asking him for a date.

"Sure." He replied. It was, in a way, still a date anyway. "Where do you live?"

"Ah, no. I'll go to your place instead so that you wouldn't be horded by your fans." She grinned and he smirked, shaking his head slightly but nodding none the less. By fans, she meant the girls who are after him for his looks.

"You know, we can even start with it later." He said with a shrug. Sakura blushed slightly and looked at him as he stared back at her. "What?" he asked.

"Are you… serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, I mean. It's… weird." She smiled. "But okay. It's not everyday I get an offer from an Uchiha, especially from you."

"Hn." He got up and took his bag when the bell rang. Apparently, their teacher didn't _really _show up. "I'll meet you at the entrance gate after school." And he left for his next class. Sakura only smiled and inwardly cheered, hoping that somehow, their new found friendship may lead to what she has always hoped for ever since the day she heard him play the guitar.

* * *

He looked up when he heard running footsteps. It was about time. He was getting bored waiting for her.

"Sorry, the teacher didn't dismiss us until someone admitted who threw the crumpled paper at his head."

"Hn. Let's get going. My mom would throw a fit when I don't get back soon." He stopped at that. _"Unless she's not home."_

"Ah, sorry, my bad." She said with a sheepish grin. Sasuke only smirked and led the way back to his home – or rather, mansion.

"Holy sh-sh…" he looked at her weirdly when she didn't finish the cursed word.

"What? Not allowed to curse?"

"Eh? Well, I'm not in my turf; it might offend your parents or something…"

He snorted in response. "They hear the same shit every damn day." He smirked when she gave a disbelieved look. "Come on, even my brother sings a few songs with cursed words."

"Eh he, I don't really listen to the lyrics, just the tone." She blushed at that confession. He too, turned a bit red and looked away, clearing his throat to get rid of the uneasiness. "Let's go." He turned to the guard who noticed him and opened the gates, greeting Sakura as well who smiled in return.

They entered the place; finding the inside of the mansion empty, as always, save for the butler and maids who were doing their daily tasks.

"My, who is this beautiful lady, young master?" Wei, an old man in his late forties, asked.

Sakura smiled shyly at the comment as Sasuke introduced her to him. Wei bowed down, saying that it was a pleasure to meet a friend of Sasuke's before leaving the two alone. "Wei, could you ask some of the maids to bring some snacks and drinks in the music room?" Sasuke asked before he and Sakura climbed the stairs. The butler nodded and Sasuke led Sakura upstairs, touring her around at the same time.

"And here is where my brother and I finish his songs." He opened the room, earning a gasp from Sakura as she looked around in awe. The area was very spacious and had a keyboard, a drum set, etc. She really felt like she was in a recording studio. There were even microphones and amplifiers present.

"Just put your stuff down and we can start."

Sakura nodded and did as she was told before following him over to the keyboard area.

"So, what's your song about?" he asked, pulling a piano chair as he sat down and gestured her to take a seat next to him.

"Well…" she looked at the paper in her hands, her face red as she browsed through the lyrics. Sasuke raised a brow at her sudden silence and made a move to grab the paper, but she kept it away from him and laughed nervously. "It's about… err… dedication, what if's and stuff."

"Wow," he rolled his eyes. "That helps." He said sarcastically.

"WHAT?"

"I'm asking about the genre. Is it in the romantic way or friend type or family?"

"Oh…" her face turned a deeper shade of crimson, looking away from him.

"Romance, got it." He murmured, noticing her expression. "Give it to me."

"Eh?"

Sasuke eyed her. "How can I make a tone for your song without seeing the lyrics?"

"Er… just come up with something and I'll sing to it."

"No." Sasuke grabbed the paper, causing her to yell. "Sakura," he twitched, narrowing his eyes at her. "You're going to end my possible career before I even graduate from college if you scream like that again."

"…Beethoven didn't need to hear to compose."

"Hn. I'm not Beethoven." He read the lyrics and gave a whistle. "Who's this for?" he asked with a smirk, keeping his eyes on the words.

Sakura panicked and twiddled her thumbs, trying to come up with an alibi.

"Well?"

"It's for my friend." She quickly answered. "She asked me to compose a song for her that speaks about her feelings for someone."

"Hn. Aright then." He asked her to hold onto the paper. "I'm gonna need some time to match the lyrics first, so I'll ask you to sing once in a while to the tune, okay?"

She nodded, and he switched on the keyboard. "Let's start with Do Re Mi's first."

* * *

Mikoto wondered briefly why the household maids were all giggling in a giddy manner. She watched as they prepared two glasses, a bottle of soda, and a plate of cheese pizza. She checked her watch, seeing the time, concluding that Sasuke was home, but her husband or Itachi can't be here yet, knowing that her husband had an interview, and Itachi had a photo shoot for his new album. "May I ask who our guest is?" she asked Wei who entered the kitchen to hand over Mikoto's mails.

"Oh, the young master brought home a guest. They're in the recording room."

Mikoto looked up at Wei. "Girl or boy?"

Wei smiled. "What do you think, milady?"

Mikoto, knowing that Wei would only use that tone when amused, already knew that Sasuke had brought home a girl. So, she quickly rushed to the recording room, followed closely behind by the maids who brought with them the prepared refreshments, and peeked inside the room, smiling from ear to ear at the sight.

"Alright, let's try it again." He said, playing the keys.

Sakura nodded and sang to the music.

Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni wa  
Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo  
Yasashisa wa tokidoki zankoku dakara  
Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau

_(Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks  
I want to have your back all for myself, but  
because kindness is also cruel sometimes  
I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it)_

He fluently moved his fingers to the rightful keys, satisfied with how it turned out.

A squeal made them stop and turn to the door where Mikoto was, along with the maids who were carrying the trays with their afternoon snacks.

"…ka-chan?"

"You two are so cute!" Mikoto giggled and rushed inside, sitting next to Sakura. "What's your name dear?"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Mikoto, not believing that her hands were being held by the famous singer. "S-Sakura," she managed to say. "H-Haruno S-Sakura…"

"Aww, you're so cute." Mikoto gushed, pinching both sides of Sakura's cheeks.

"Ka-chan, you're hurting her." Sasuke grabbed his mother's wrists and made her stop. "What are you doing home so early?"

Sakura felt awkward in her position. She was in the middle after all, and it didn't help with Sasuke's arms around her since he had to keep his mother's hands away.

"Well, my meeting with Itachi's manager was cancelled, due to an accident that occurred on his way, so he got caught on traffic and called it off." She looked back at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, not only are you cute, but beautiful as well." She paused. "You don't mind me calling you Sakura-chan now, right?"

"Ah, no, it's alright, Uchiha-san."

"Well then, call me 'Mikoto' instead. I'm not really fond with formalities you know." She snapped her fingers. "Speaking of formalities, Sasu-chan, you do remember about the party we will be attending?"

"Yeah."

"Why not ask Sakura-chan to accompany you? You don't have someone to escort yet."

Sakura blushed. "B-but Mikoto-san, I wouldn't want to intrude and-"

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed. "You can keep Sasu-chan some company. He isn't fond with these formal gatherings."

Sakura turned to Sasuke who sighed and gave a nod, so Sakura also accepted Mikoto's invitation as the famous female singer smiled brightly and got up, motioning the maids to enter. "I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sorry for interrupting, and it was nice meeting you Sakura. You should join us for dinner."

She blushed and laughed nervously, shaking her head to reject but Mikoto had already left, her last words being: "Haruno is your last name, hmm… I'll phone your parents. Sasu-chan can take you home later."

"But-"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Sasuke muttered, turning to face his keyboard and nodding his thanks to the maids who brought in their afternoon snacks. "My brother and father learned that the hard way."

"And you..?"

He smirked smugly. "I'm her favorite."

* * *

"Whew. I'm home!" she announced, entering her house and closing the door behind her. Dinner over at the Uchihas was pretty amusing. She always believed that families who are that rich would be silent when eating, but for Sasuke's family, it was a fun time. Everytime Fugaku would make a serious comment or attempt to talk to Sasuke in a strict manner, Mikoto would already send her glare at her husband, which would end up in Fugaku complimenting Sasuke instead. Itachi seemed to be the typical brother, who cares for his siblings yet annoys them to hell, as well as embarrasses them. Luckily for Sasuke, he always gets his mother's defense and protection from Fugaku and Itachi.

"Hi dear, how was your day?"

"It was great mom." Sakura answered, spotting Kasumi, her mother, in the kitchen, washing the dishes and other utensils. "Where's dad?"

"He's taking a shower."

"Oh, okay." She took a seat in one of the dining chairs and smiled. "Guess who I met!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Mikoto-san called. She insisted on being called by her first name." Kasumi giggled. "So, how did… Fugaku-san really look..?"

Sakura giggled. Her father was a big fan of Uchiha Mikoto, and her mother was one of the worshippers of Fugaku. It was funny. Her best friend Ino, on the other hand, was a big, big fan of Crow, aka Uchiha Itachi. And she was one of Sasuke's many fans, except she likes him for his music and not for his status or looks; although, the looks can be an exception.

"Well, he looks okay." Sakura said. "I can't believe that he and that guy on one of your old magazines are the same."

"Age makes a big difference, indeed." Kasumi said. "Although, you could've gotten me an autograph…"

"Don't worry mom, I'm going back there tomorrow."

Kasumi stopped and turned to her daughter.

"Well, I asked Sasuke's help with one of my composed songs." She grinned sheepishly. "He doesn't seem as bad as what reporters say in TV or in the magazine. He's pretty friendly, nice, and sarcastic but in a cute way, he's a really…" Kasumi noted the look on her daughter's face, and she couldn't help but smile. She then finished up and turned back to her daughter.

"You like him, don't you?"

Sakura blushed and turned to Kasumi.

"Just be careful dear, having a relationship with these people, it can be tough."

"Mom, that's unlikely to happen. And besides, if it does, Sasuke isn't a famous singer, so it would be different."

Kasumi smiled. "Just be careful."

Sakura nodded and excused herself as she went up to her room and lay down on her bed. Her mom was right, she does like him, and not just due to his music and for her admiration on him. She does like him due to his looks too, but after getting to know a few things about him, especially with Naruto who constantly spills a few things about Sasuke to her, she keeps finding herself drawn to him. Like opposite charges.

"But you can't know." She whispered, looking at her desk where she had to buy Naruto fifteen bowls of ramen to get that solo picture of Sasuke. It was candid, but his smile on that photo was worth the ramen Naruto ate. "You'll never know." She added, getting up and approaching the photo as she took it and stared at his picture for a long time. "How much I actually want to be with you, more than a friend, but that's the closest relationship I can get from you."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Sneak Peek on Part 2:_

"You've got something on your face." He said, leaning over to wipe the dirt with a tissue paper. While he was doing so, Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, wishing that she could just get the courage to lean over so that her lips would brush his. She can always say that it was just an accident, but she knew he was not one to be easily fooled, so she stayed glued to her seat and laughed sheepishly when he was done. "Sorry, and thanks." She said, earning a small smile and shrug from him. _"You'll never know…"_ she thought. _"Ever…"_


	15. Declaration II

Summary: Sasuke can't sing to save his life

_A/N: The song I used in the last chapter was "Sore ga Ai Deshou" meaning "I guess that's love". It's sung by Shimokawa Mikuni and used as an opening song in Full Metal Panic. _

* * *

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Declaration II**_

"Let's get this party started!"

She smiled and couldn't help but wonder why the Sasuke she's seeing right now is so different from the Sasuke she knows in real life. The way he got up from his seat, the way he did not hesitate to climb up the table when a tipsy Naruto had called him, and the way he kept on yelling how good life was and how he loves each and every one of his friends.

"And you, Haruno Sakura!" she blinked and looked at him as he gave a very un-Sasuke smile – a big one at that – his cheeks so red and his body slightly wavering. It was obvious how drunk he got. "I love you too!" he yelled before he and Naruto started playing invisible instruments as the crowd around them sang a song. Naruto had started using imaginary drumsticks to hit the air while Sasuke was pretending to play his guitar like a rocker would. Yet all these events did not register in her brain, for all that echoed in her mind repeatedly was his sudden declaration of 'I love you', even if it was pretty certain that his sane mind or side had no idea what just left his lips.

"Holy shit teme!" Naruto cried out, afterwards, started whooping and yelling with the rest of the guys (and unwanted girls) who were telling the Uchiha kid to "take it off". Sakura couldn't help but stare at his discarded denim jacket, as well as his now exposed abs since he was beginning to strip when the crowd started singing Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back. To make things worse, Naruto had decided that he too, would join his best friend.

Oh, before you start asking, it's been half the school year and the college kids just finished their preliminary exams and are enjoying for now. They met up with their old buddies in elementary and high school – though some they barely talked to before yet are as close as ever now – and started comparing their schedules to hang out and catch up.

Naruto took up Political Science, which was a big surprise for all of them. But the blonde said it was time to take things seriously since he planned on following in his father's footsteps. Hinata was in the college of fine arts, finally able to convince her father to let her take interior designing. Tenten was in Humanities along with Shikamaru and Lee. Neji was taking up Law alongside Sai, Chouji had gone for the HRM course, and Ino took up Botany while Kiba had Zoology, which obviously meant that Shino had decided on Entomology, also deciding to follow his father. Funny how they all ended up in the same university without knowing, and also the school with the most offered and varied courses.

Anyway, back to the present…

She felt like it was her duty to prevent Sasuke from removing his black shirt off, no matter how tempting it was to just watch him. But she had to stop him, for his sake, hers, as well as his parents. Who knows what his father would say when he finds out his son started strip dancing to Sexy Back?

Sighing, she stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arm, causing him to look at her when he was halfway in removing his top.

"Sasuke, you're drunk."

He gave a goofy grin. "So what? You wanna join me up here?"

She blushed and shook her head to get rid of it. "Get down from there. You wouldn't want this to happen when you're sober."

"Heh. But I'm not sober right now." He countered, still with that annoying grin that made him much more irresistible in her eyes.

"Sasuke. If you don't come down from there, I swear I'll-" she got cut off when he pulled her up, causing her to stumble onto his chest as he gave a drunken smirk to her, in which she replied with a flushed face. "You'll what..?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her waist, his other hand staying on her hip. She couldn't process what was going on, even if she did felt how his hand had crept below her knee-length skirt, earning more wolf whistles and cheers from the group. If they were honestly in their right mind like she is, they wouldn't be cheering right now. She was even flabbergasted by the fact that Hinata was banging on the table using her fists with her lips smiling widely – looking like an evil smile that is – and her brows narrowed, eyes demanding more action.

"Sakura," he slurred, his lips right next to her ear as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red when his hand traveled a bit higher to her thighs, getting nearer and nearer to her core. "Wanna have _fun_ tonight?"

And she wondered just how he could be so sanely seductive, sexy and hot during his insane state.

* * *

"Whew! Man! What a night!" Naruto yelled, being the only slightly sober yet tipsy guy among the group. The rest either passed out in a cab, aided by a tipsy Shikamaru. Another cab which consisted of the other guys, with them was a still sober Sai. They all thought he didn't drink, but Lee confirmed that he drank three bottles of beer and another bottle of vodka, plus two shots of tequila. Lee was a bit drunk, yet not enough to actually start a fight.

"So, you hitching a ride, right?" he asked Hinata, who suddenly pushed the blonde against his own car and started a heated make-out session with him. The fact that Neji had gone inside the cab with Lee, Sai and Shino was enough boost for her. Ino and Tenten were picked up by their dads.

All had gone, except for the making-out teens, and Sakura who was supporting a very wasted Sasuke. Though he was still a bit conscious, yet he was saying things like: "Hey, ever wonder why the sky is so blue in the morning yet black at night?"

Sakura mentally prayed that the heavens spare her from this.

Not wanting to destroy Naruto and Hinata's moment, she decided to drag Sasuke to a bench nearby and had him sit down there, also taking a seat a few inches away from him just in case he started tempting her again. She honestly was glad that she can handle her alcohol well. It was a trait passed on from Haruno to Haruno.

"Sakura..?"

Just when she was enjoying the silence…

"Yeah?"

"…"

She looked at him when he didn't say anything, and was surprised to see him eyeing her with a very, VERY rare and gentle smile on his face. Though those red cheeks kind of ruined the moment, since it made her remember that he was drunk…

"What..?" she asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." he answered, still looking at her with that same smile. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"…For being there for me." He turned to the sky and leaned back. "I mean, whew. I haven't had so much fun in my life since we became friends."

That word. That blasted word. It stung her.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "Me too."

"You know," he looked back at her while she kept her eyes at the night sky. "I couldn't really help myself earlier, when I was seducing you like that."

She noticed how he grinned jokingly at her.

"I mean, it was a bit too much to almost touch you there, but sorry… You just looked kind of stiff sitting there."

"…And you decided to get my attention by strip-teasing?"

"Heh. Guilty." He said, turning back in front. He noticed how she shook a bit, so he peeled off his denim jacket and offered it to her. She wondered why, but decided to take it and wrap it around her shoulders. Maybe he mistook her tremble as a sign of being cold, when it was obviously due to being hurt – unintentionally, but it still _hurt_ - by his words. And to think that he may have a romantic attraction to her, well, that was too much hoping.

"Hey," she blinked when his hand reached out to her face and wiped the stray tear on her left eye. She blinked a few more times as some remnants of her tears had rolled down her cheeks. She turned to look at him with semi-wide and innocent eyes as he gave a concerned look, his hand pushing away her pink bangs to get a better view of her face. "Why are you… crying..?" he asked, his voice barely heard since it came out as a whisper.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said, forcing a smile as she got rid of the tears. "Something… just something in my eye…"

"You think I'd fall for that?"

Her eyes widened from his answer. He had his head slightly lowered, which hid his orbs behind his raven locks.

"…Sasuke..?"

He leaned closer to her, hands on her cheeks as she had her back against the arm rest of one side of the bench, unable to escape as he tilted her head up to him, his lips inching nearer and nearer to hers.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she remained unmoving and shocked from his actions. Her heart started beating wild that it almost reached her ears that she swore Sasuke could hear it banging against her rib cage. He was getting closer, just one more centimeter and he would be able to taste her lips, but just as fast as he came, he stopped, and she blinked, only realizing now how his head had dropped to rest on her shoulder.

"…Sasuke..?" she called, looking down, not knowing whether to be disappointed or relieved that his drinking had gotten to him, and now, he was in a pretty deep slumber, despite being known to be a light sleeper.

"Er… sorry to keep you two waiting…"

Sakura lifted her head to see Naruto scratching the back of his head, while Hinata was trying to straighten out her blouse, her face as red as a tomato, but eyes seemingly fulfilled and happy.

"Heh. Looks like teme finally gave in to the sandman." The blonde joked, a grin on his face as he helped Sakura in pulling the music prodigy up. He got Sasuke's arm and had it around his shoulder as he took his best friend inside his car at the back seat, telling Hinata to go inside the passenger seat. "Let's go Sakura!" he called, slamming the door close when everybody was in. He went to his own seat and started the car, finally pulling out of the driveway near the club they just came from.

During the silent drive, at least for Sakura despite Naruto and Hinata's chattering, she glanced at Sasuke, seeing him fast asleep, head leaning against the closed window of the car. She gave a small smile, a sad one, before turning to her side of the car, watching the scenery they passed by. She was snapped from her thoughts though, when Naruto made a sharp turn, causing Sasuke to fall onto Sakura, who was caught by surprise at the sudden load on her chest.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath, feeling Sasuke's head on her _chest_, his arms draped around her waist and his spikes tickling her neck. She had no idea if this was her idea of heaven, or possibly hell. What made her more uncomfortable was how the boy's lips were quite near one of her nipples, and his hot breath was driving her nuts, making her imagination run wild. And by running wild, it involved her, Sasuke, and a bed with their clothes looking better on the floor.

"Fuck." She cursed, glad that neither Naruto nor Hinata had heard her. She couldn't exactly push him away, since her arms sort of had a mind of their own when they comfortably rested around Sasuke's lower back, keeping him there as he moved a bit to get into a better position. Unfortunately for her, it caused his lips to wander near her already hardening _bud_. Scenes and images of him and her being hot and sweaty and getting it on in a bedroom caused her breathing to hitch, her cheeks to turn red once more, and she was starting to pant at the idea of a naked Uchiha Sasuke. _"I can't believe I'm actually such a pervert!" _she told herself, trying to think of other happy thoughts, only ending in vain.

What a night it was indeed. And before she forgot, she was invited in the formal gathering that Mikoto insisted her in coming.

* * *

"Morning!" she greeted with a smile, spotting Sasuke giving a slight nod before closing his eyes again, his hand holding onto his forehead while his brows furrowed - a sign that he was having a headache.

"Hangover," She concluded, taking her seat next to him. "You shouldn't have drunk too much alcohol last night." She paused. "Actually, Naruto should've scheduled another night, a non-school night."

"Let's just get this over with." He said, unzipping the pack of his guitar and taking the instrument out as soon as their music teacher, Kurenai, arrived. "You memorized it by now, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "We'll surely get a perfect score for this!"

"Hn." She was a bit saddened by the fact that he was quite less enthusiastic now. It sure made a big difference from last night and today. When their names were called, she snapped from her thoughts as they both got up and headed up front. They've been working on this song which she composed, the said song that she asked his help on, the same song she said that was for her friend, when in truth, it wasn't. _"Sasuke…" _she held the microphone close to her chest as she closed her eyes to calm herself. _"…This is for you."_

He inserted the CD which contained the instrumental version of the song, minus the guitar parts so that he can still play it live to accompany Sakura up front.

She braced herself as the intro started, before she sang her part.

_Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni wa  
Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo  
Yasashisa wa tokidoki zankoku dakara  
Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau  
_

(Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks  
I want to have your back all for myself, but  
Because kindness is also cruel sometimes  
I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it)

She loved that particular stanza. And so, she continued singing her heart out.

_Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara  
Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru  
_

_(_If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain  
Let's start walking now, something is about to begin_)_

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou  
Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara  
Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite  
Egao mitsuketai  
_

(Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
Because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them)

Sasuke almost got lost while playing the guitar when he listened to the lyrics closely. He had no idea why, but somehow, he had a feeling that she was singing this for a reason, and that it wasn't for her friend.

_Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga  
Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni_

(Although it'd be good if these feelings found their way into your heart

Without me needing to speak a word)

_Sukoshizutsu machi wa iro wo kaeru kedo  
Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta  
_

(The color of the town changes little by little but

See, our memories have again increased by one)

_Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo  
Ima wa dakishimerareru kara kitto  
Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou  
Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo  
Daijoubu mou nakanai de  
Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide  
Aruiteku zutto  
_

(Because now I can embrace every word that you said  
I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other I guess that's love  
Even if a tomorrow that nobody knows is waiting for us  
It's all right, don't cry anymore  
We'll join hands  
And keep walking on forever)

He glanced at her, still able to play the music as she braced herself for the bridge part of the song. The second stanza had more impact on him, because even if it seemed as if he had such an ego when he thought about Sakura liking him in _that _way, he was sure that it was true, and that he was only denying it, for the sake of keeping their friendship. But who ever said that friends will always remain friends? Especially when one of the two is in love with the other?

_Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku  
Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne  
Aisuru kimochi wa  
_

(It isn't something that builds up in an instant  
But a feeling that grows a little at a time,  
The feeling called love)

"_You're right Sakura," _he closed his eyes as he let the rhythm and beat take him. _"It doesn't build up in an instant."_

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou  
Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara  
Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite  
Egao mitsuketai  
_

(Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
Because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them)

And as they finished, they earned claps and hollers from their classmates, and a standing ovation from their teacher who had such a wide smile on her face, her crimson eyes showing how impressed she was at their music.

"This course is definitely the right choice for the two of you." She commented, grading them and not yet telling them what they got.

* * *

"Damn! I wish I was able to witness your performance!"

Sakura only smiled at Naruto as he was reminded by Hinata that he had a test to study for. Today was the only day that she, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto had the same break time, and they wanted to make the most out of it.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to." Sasuke said, smirking at the blonde. "You'd just turn green with envy."

"Hah! Fat chance! I could be jealous of Sakura's singing, but your playing? NEVER!"

"And this, coming from the same dobe who was cursing me for having skills..?"

"Shut your trap teme!" Again, Naruto was reminded by Hinata to study.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke who smirked at Naruto who mumbled an apology to Hinata.

He caught her looking, so he turned to her and grinned, which made her blush.

"What?" she asked.

"You've got something on your face." He said, leaning over to wipe the dirt with a tissue paper. While he was doing so, Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, wishing that she could just get the courage to lean over so that her lips would brush his. She can always say that it was just an accident, but she knew he was not one to be easily fooled, so she stayed glued to her seat and laughed sheepishly when he was done. "Sorry, and thanks." She said, earning a small smile and shrug from him. _"You'll never know…"_ she thought. _"Ever…"_

And she silently ate what was left of her food while Sasuke and Naruto continued arguing, with Hinata giving up on telling Naruto to study.

She instantly looked up when she felt a poke on her forehead.

"Aren't you a little too quiet?" Sasuke asked, smirking a bit.

"There's… just nothing to talk about."

"Hn. Weird." He muttered. "You always find something to say despite how random it is."

"Oh, like, why is the sky so blue in the morning yet black at night?" she snapped, earning surprised looks from all three of her companions.

"…Are you… having your period?" asked Naruto.

That further frustrated her that she groaned, grabbed her things, stomping away from the group and muttering curses along the way.

"Tch. Dobe, did you have to say that?" and Sasuke didn't wait for an answer and just ran after Sakura.

Naruto just blinked and looked at Hinata who was staring at where the two had run off. "Err… was I wrong?"

Hinata only sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Sakura! Oi!"

She didn't stop or slowed down, but instead, walked faster, and Sasuke noticed this that he cursed and started sprinting.

"Sakura! What the hell, hey!" he grabbed her wrist as soon as he got the chance, and he didn't expect the next thing she did.

_SLAP!_

Every student around them had stopped to watch the drama unfold. It wasn't everyday that Uchiha Sasuke would chase a girl, much less be slapped by said girl who was actually getting away from him. It was a sight that everyone would surely want to witness. Whether they disliked the young Uchiha or part of his fan club, it didn't matter.

"The nerve of you!" She yelled, pulling her wrist free from his grasp as he remained wide-eyed, staring at Sakura, unsure how to react to what she just did. "After all the things you did to me last night, you act as if it was nothing?!"

He blinked, once, twice, thrice. He remembered refusing to drink but the guys forced him and provoked him to, so he drank. After that, he had no idea what he had done. He was too drunk to remember, and when he asked Sakura this morning when she called to check if he could go to school, she answered that he didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing to anyone or to himself. So, right now, she just wasn't making any sense. He couldn't understand what he did that made her so upset or frustrated.

"Wait, you told me nothing happened." He defended, trying to remain calm despite the stinging pain on his cheek. She sure slapped him hard.

"I said that so you wouldn't be so concerned!"

"If you're going to be affected by whatever happened last night like this then you should've told me!" he argued, losing his cool. "Why do you always keep everything from me?! I thought we were friends?!"

That word again. It surely didn't help the pain she was feeling right now, the clenching pain of her heart is worsening each day she spends with him. It's hard to keep it a secret, but with the way things are going - she can't just blurt it out right now. She had to come up with something, anything, to keep their friendship in tact.

"I… didn't want to add more problems to your life." She said in a whisper, lowering her head. "I know what you go through at home, and I didn't want another burden on your shoulder, so… I kept it to myself."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to look at her, studying her. "I'd rather have every problem in this world than have you keep it for yourself." He said. "Especially if it would lead to this."

"I'm sorry." She said, hugging her books tighter and forcing herself not to cry over a trivial thing like this. Unfortunately, he knew her too well right now. He could tell that she was trying to hide her feelings, especially when everyone was watching. He could care less what the students think, because gossips can never be escaped, no matter how hard you try to lay low. So, without hesitating, he pulled her into his arms, shocking her from what he just did, surprising everyone of how soft he actually was deep down. "Forget it." He said, stroking her long pink hair in a comforting manner. "It's not your fault."

And with that simple gesture, she dropped her books and hugged him back, breaking down, crying, not caring whether the whole school was there to see her in this situation. She didn't mind, because someone was holding her, someone she loves was there for her.

* * *

"So your dad asked us to perform?"

"Hn." He sat down on the grass and tuned his guitar. "My brother said he'd rather enjoy the party than entertain the guests."

"And because your mother said so."

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed and set his guitar aside before proceeding to lie down on the grass and close his eyes. Sakura was still completing the song she composed for the formal party tonight. "Hey, Sakura..?"

"Hm?"

"About… _that _night…" he opened his eyes a bit, staring into the blue sky. "What did I do?"

Just when she thought he forgot about it, he brings it up. Nice.

"You got drunk," she pointed the obvious. "And then, you danced on a table with Naruto to the song of Sexy Back."

He instantly sat up. "No way…"

"Yes way." She said, writing down one more stanza for the song. "And then you started telling everyone how much you love them, including me, and you started removing your clothes."

"Shit. How far?"

"Don't worry, I stopped you from removing your shirt, so you only got your jacket off."

"Huh." He sighed in relief and lay back down. "Thanks for that, anything else?"

She remained silent for a moment, contemplating on whether she should tell him or not.

"Sakura." He called. "Don't forget our promise."

"You… pulled me up on that table and…"

He glanced at her, seeing her face red.

"Seduced me."

Well, no wonder she slapped him.

"Aw crap. Sorry." He apologized, turning back to the sky, avoiding her look. "So, that's it?"

"…Sort of." She murmured. "On the way home, you fell asleep on me. And that's it."

"I thought I did something else to you."

"Huh? Why would you?"

"Hn." He smirked and sat up, shaking his head. "Come on, any drunk guy would do something to any girl they see, right?"

"No." She said. "At least, not you."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then." He grabbed his guitar and turned to Sakura. "Is it done?"

"Yep." She let him read the lyrics, matching the tune he came up with the other night with the words. "Perfect." He said, strumming the intro of the song before nodding his head to Sakura so that she could get a cue to start.

* * *

_Hitomi no oku ga boyakete mienai  
Kokoro no soko no kimochi wa aru no?_

(The depths of your eyes blur into darkness  
Do you have any feelings deep inside your heart?)

_Sekai no subete wo te ni shita to shitemo  
Sore ga anata no shiawase na no?_

(Even if you laid claim to everything in the world  
Would that be happiness for you?)

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no?  
Why waratte misete yo  
Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
Anata no seikaku wakaru kara_

_A-ah…_

(Why do you gaze up at the lonely sky?  
Why? Just laugh your hardest  
I know that being bad with words  
Is part of your personality so…)  
_  
Tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no?  
Shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni_

(What happened to you in the distant past?  
In your eyes you avert from me)

_Hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishimerareru  
Sonna atatakasa shitteru?_

_Oh…_

(To be embraced on a sad, solitary night  
Do you know that kind of warmth?)

_Why doushite katachi ni kodawaru no?  
Why kokoro wo hiraite  
Ooki na nimotsu wo seotta  
Anata wo ukeirerareru chikara  
Aru wa shinjite mite..._

_Oh… Yeah…_

_Oh…_

(Why? Why are you so obsessed with the shape?  
Why? Open up your heart  
I have the strength to accept you  
With the massive baggage  
You've shouldered, so try to trust me...)

"So, what do you think?"

Itachi looked up at his mother and smiled, turning back to his little brother and Sakura.

"I noticed…" he said. "That the songs she composed…" he turned his eyes to Sasuke. "Are somewhat connected, if not dedicated, to Sasuke."

"You too huh?"

_Jiyuu na hito ha bukiyou de...  
Jiyuu na hito ha fuan de..._

(People who are free are awkward, and...  
People who are free are anxious, and...)

_Why kodoku na sora wo miageru no?  
Why waratte misete yo  
Kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
Anata no seikaku wakaru kara  
Shinjite mite_

(Why do you gaze up at the lonely sky?  
Why? Just laugh your hardest  
I know that being bad with words  
Is part of your personality, so  
Try to trust me)

_Why..? O-oh, yeah yeah…_

_Why? Ooohh…_

Everyone had clapped with their performance as Sakura smiled sheepishly and bowed down a bit, Sasuke following suit as he removed the strap of his guitar and grabbed his black coat, putting it back on over his white polo and black tie to complete his tux. He then assisted Sakura to climb down the three steps of the stage since she was wearing heels for the event. On the last step, however, she lost her balance, and Sasuke, thankfully, managed to catch her.

"Whew." She said, looking up at him with a small smile. "Thanks!" she exclaimed, looking back down to check if her heels were still strapped on. While doing so, Sasuke continued to stare at her and study her physical appearance. She looked a lot more beautiful right now in his eyes, how some stray bangs of her pink hair refused to be held down that some went to her face, clinging to it since she had grown sweaty earlier from the spotlight on the stage. Her lips coated with red lipstick were tempting him to kiss her, especially the gloss over it that made it shinier and more appealing. Her light make-up, courtesy of his mother, suited her so much that he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, or better yet, she was his guardian angel.

"_Technically, she kind of is." _he thought, with everything they've been through, she seems to always save him from further embarrassing himself.

"Um… Sasuke, you can let go now." She said nervously, not feeling comfortable with their position.

"Hn." He reluctantly released his hold on her and turned around, offering his arm to her as she took it and made him lead her to the rest of the Uchiha family.

"You were very good up there, Sakura."

She blinked and smiled gratefully at Sasuke's father, saying her thanks before turning to glance at Sasuke who only avoided his father's look.

"You too, my son."

Blinking, he snapped his head to Fugaku who gave a rare fatherly smile at him. "You've progressed a lot, I'm proud of you." After giving the boy a pat on the shoulder, he walked off to chat with some of his friends.

Sakura then turned back to Sasuke and smiled, hugging him all of a sudden. "Wow! You finally got his approval! Congratulations!"

Her embrace was inviting, and her scent was intoxicating him. Every action she did made him want her more, but he kept denying that he only did because she was his friend. Yet somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't because of that. He's just afraid to admit it.

"Hey, you don't look too happy…" she said, concerned, eyeing his expression as he just stared at her with half-closed eyes and a blank look. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I don't know…" he said, turning away. "I don't know what I want anymore…"

She eyed him for a moment, unsure of what to do. Although, she did think that he might want to escape this party for a moment; so she grabbed his hand, smiled reassuringly at his questioning face and pulled him outside.

"You might want to take a breather from all the stress you're feeling." She offered, hugging his arm childishly and smiling brightly up at him. "So, let's take a walk." He obliged, not bothering to say anything and just remained silent, head lowered a bit. She chose to enjoy the silence instead of coming up with something to talk about, since she knew that he was in no mood for a chat.

"Thanks." He said too suddenly.

"Eh? For what?"

"For everything." He said, turning to her to give a small smile.

She blushed, and he noted, but didn't jump to conclusions. He knew anybody could be a victim of the Uchiha charms, even if this was Sakura he's with. "No problem." She managed to say, averting her gaze away from him before she completely drowns in his eyes. He took advantage of that and just stared at her, memorizing every detail of her appearance, of her expression, of the way her cheeks would flush when he looks at her like this. Gradually, he admits that he had indeed fallen for her, but he wasn't about to tell her yet, because it might not work out. Why else would he keep their friendship in tact? It was to protect her, prevent her from experiencing heartbreak – because he wasn't confident with himself, because he didn't want to hurt her.

"I didn't know your place was close to the venue…" she voiced out, wondering why their feet had taken them to his place. "Dad said it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to have the party nearby."

"That's true." She shrugged. "Hey, why don't we play that new game you just got the other day?"

Sasuke raised a brow at her. "Resident Evil is a one player game."

"So? You could play it and I'll be moral support!"

"Hn. You think you can handle it? With all the blood and undead..?"

"…Yeah. I can."

"Your eyes betray what you say." He whispered, smirking when she blushed and yelled at him. "I can so prove that I can stand the game!"

"Pfft. Wanna bet on that?"

"You're on! Loser buys the winner lunch for a month!"

"Deal."

No way was she going to lose. Her allowance was at stake. But for sure, FOR SURE that Sasuke knew how to beat her. He made sure that the volume of the flat screen TV was loud so that when something scary happens, she'd jump and may eventually give up. Not only that, he let the zombies get too close to his character that the TV showed how ugly and scary they looked. He was just too unfair.

"Still think you can handle it?"

"Y-yeah!" she stammered, forcing herself not to cover her eyes.

"Suit yourself."

An hour had passed, and Sakura finally gave up. She couldn't stand the blood that she ended up puking in the toilet bowl of his room's bathroom.

When she got out of the comfort room, she glared at his haughty smirk. She was annoyed at the fact that he looked so damn hot just standing there – not because of her loss from the bet they had. _"Why do you have to torture me like this?!" _she yelled inwardly, refusing to look at how his tie was undone yet hanging around his neck, his sleeves folded up to the elbows, the first three buttons of his dress shirt was unbuttoned, and his stance: leaning against the wall, arms crossed and with that smirk and his oh-so to die for eyes… she knew she couldn't handle it any longer.

"…I have to go."

She walked towards the door to his room, missing his sudden frown and concerned look. But before she could even twist the knob and step out, he held her wrist and prevented her from getting out.

"Sasuke, let go."

"What's wrong?" he asked, making her shiver involuntarily since his breath touched her bare neck. He was too close for comfort, he was directly behind her, and he was holding her hand, grasping them, pulling them away from the door knob, refusing to let her leave. "For our sake, just-" she was surprised when he turned her around and kissed her.

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

Itachi raised an amused brow at his little brother. He kept pacing around the dining area, refusing to heed the warning look of their father when every cursed word escaped from the teen's mouth. Mikoto merely ignored this antic and continued eating her breakfast.

"Fuck this."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He stopped pacing and turned to Fugaku who had a disapproving look in his eyes.

"It's called cursing, dad." He muttered, before sitting down on the chair and sighing exasperatedly. His head was raised to the ceiling, eyes half lidded and looking so worried. "Fucking hell."

"Sasuke..!"

Mikoto slammed her fist down at the table, glaring at her husband who shrank back to his chair, clearing his throat before talking in a softer tone. "Sasuke," he glanced at his wife who smiled gently and continued. "What is bothering you?"

"Sakura." As soon as he uttered her name, he got up and picked up his bag before leaving, refusing to answer any question that his family would ask. Itachi just chuckled and finished his drink. "I'm driving him there."

"Damn it. What the fuck did I do that for?! Shit!" he ignored the weird looks he got from the people passing by as he walked to his university, guitar in tow. "Ah stupid, stupid, stupid!" he clicked his tongue and cursed himself over and over again. He lost control last night, he couldn't help but kiss her – claim her as his so that no one else can have her. He didn't think of the possibilities that she might be scared or not yet ready. He was utterly surprised that she kissed him back with as much passion as she could, and it led him to screw being gentle and nice that he just had to pin her to _his _bed in _his _room and… and…

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he yelled, frightening the little kids who were walking innocently a few feet away from him. "Fucking…" he trailed off, leaned against a wall and slid down to the ground. He had no idea what he was doing last night, why he did that, why he proceeded to take her like that. He wondered why she let him too, why she didn't push him away when she knew where they were going with their heated kisses.

* * *

"_Sasuke…"_

_He grunted and continued to kiss her neck and suck on the skin. Her fingers weaved around his spikes, pulling his head lower, closer. It encouraged him to go further, to grope her, touch her…_

_She didn't fight him, she didn't force him off of her but just let him do as he pleased. She just remained obedient, letting him touch her in places where only a husband is allowed to touch his wife. He wasn't even her boyfriend yet, they were just friends. Friends shouldn't be doing this to each other, but how can they not?_

_And when he thrust in and out of her, when she cried in pleasure, when he groaned as if he was in heaven, when they came and felt like they were in pure bliss…_

_He collapsed next to her, arms draped over her body as they both tried to catch their breaths. Through his lust-filled eyes, he could see how her hair was down and messy, how some strands had clung to her face, how her cheeks were flushed in pink, putting her hair to shame, and how her eyes had turned to look at him, clouded with both love and lust. _

_And then, it happened…_

"_I love you, you know?" she confessed._

* * *

He nearly jumped when a car's beeping sound honked next to him.

"What the hell?! Aniki!"

Itachi grinned. "Hop in before people start thinking you're a street performer."

"Tch." He eventually got inside though.

"So, what happened?"

Sasuke remained silent and just looked outside the window.

"Was she good?"

"What the hell gave you _that _idea?!"

"I see, so she's that good."

"…Yeah."

Itachi smirked. He knew how to get Sasuke to admit to him without trying hard.

"And then what?" he asked. "Confessions?"

"…She did."

"And you..?"

"Stayed silent."

"Hm. You are an idiot."

"I know."

Sighing, the older of the two just turned to his younger brother. "What're you planning then?"

"…I need your help."

"On what?"

"Don't you have a concert this weekend?"

"…Hell, are you serious?!"

Looks like his elder brother already got what he was planning.

* * *

She looked up at him when he placed the envelope on her desk before going to his seat, not saying anything. Sakura just stared at the envelope, then read the contents. _"Well, it'll be rude if I refused Itachi-nii's invitation…" _she sighed and read where her spot would be. "Hm… Front row huh?"

"Naruto and the others are also coming." He said, not looking at her. "That should at least make you feel comfortable."

And for the rest of the period, they didn't exchange any words. Only when they were paired up for a project did they talk, but not mentioning what happened the other night.

"_I shouldn't have just remained silent…" _he thought, eyeing how she seemed to have lost the glow in her eyes.

"Well, we're about done with this project, time to pack up." She said, snapping him from his thoughts as she fixed her things and got up to leave. "See you tomorrow then. You… are going to your brother's concert, right?"

"Yeah." He also fixed his things and nodded when she said goodbye again. "Sakura," he called, making her stop but not turn to him. "I… I'm sorry." He said, watching as she turned to give a forced smile at him. "Don't worry about it. We're… friends, right?" and she hurriedly left.

"Aa, friends…" he gave a small smile. "But not for long."

* * *

The concert was packed with so many people that she could hardly move. She was just glad that they got VIP front row seats, so at least they could still get a good view of the stage. Ino was especially ecstatic about seeing Crow, live. She was even so mad yet so hyper when Sakura told her that she has met Crow in person. Not to mention, now that their gang has Sasuke in it, Ino can probably get a better access to Itachi. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke refuses to spill anything about his brother.

"So, how are you two doing?"

She looked to her right to see Naruto.

"Huh?"

"You and the teme."

"Oh…" She looked down. "We're not talking about it."

"Shouldn't you two talk?"

"Yeah but… it's too awkward and…" she forced a smile. "He already apologized."

"Pfft. Not good enough." Naruto muttered, leaning back on his chair. "COME ON! START THE SHOW ALREADY!" he yelled, earning a giggle from Sakura and Hinata.

When the lights had dimmed a bit and focused on the stage, everybody started cheering. Itachi fans quieted down a bit when they spotted the younger of the Uchiha brothers step out from the side and approach the mic.

"Hey, so I guess we're all set for my brother's concert then?"

Everybody gave a loud cheer, so he laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He paused for a moment, earning the silence of the crowd. "I know it's my brother you want to see," he said, earning a few shocked looks from the audience. "But let me do this first, just this once, I'd like to sing," a few who were also Sasuke's fans started cheering. Some, who were Itachi fans yet have wanted to know how the younger would sing, gave approved yells. Some just clapped for encouragement. "And no, I won't sing for the heck of it, rather," his eyes softened, and he glanced at where his friends were seated, spotting Sakura and keeping his gaze on her. "I'm going to sing, for a girl I love."

That sure earned a lot of wolf whistles and approved yells.

"Glad to know it's alright, especially since I couldn't sleep just perfecting the lyrics and tunes, so, here it is."

The intro of a slow song played, so everyone quieted down as Sasuke braced himself, and then, started to sing.

_Remember when we never needed each other?  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
We understood we'd never be  
Alone..._

_Those days are gone and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way_

_Don't want to be alone tonight_

Sakura couldn't believe that this was the Sasuke she knew, the Sasuke who refused to sing. What made her so surprised was when the crowd cheered when he sang that part. She never knew he could be both an alto and soprano.

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say? What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

"Alright teme!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded to him before continuing.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that  
I resemble_

_I cannot pretend  
That we can still be friends  
Don't want to be alone tonight_

Once again, more cheers, and Sakura couldn't help but smile, at the same time, let a few tears fall.

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say? What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

He just reached that pitch, and Itachi couldn't help but give a proud smile at his little brother. He knew Sasuke could do it if he wanted to, he just needed Sakura for him to sing. He glanced next to him where their parents are, smiling approvingly, his father never looking so smug and so proud, his mother, eyes watery and a smile that he has never witness for so long.

_What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
What did I say? What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
Everything's changed we never knew  
How did I fall in love with you?

And the song ended after a few key notes were played, and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief when he finished, especially when the crowd had loved it, his first song. But more importantly, he wondered what Sakura's reaction would be, so he looked, and saw her, smiling, in tears, and he knew what she meant, so he mouthed "I love you too" to her before giving a smile in return.

* * *

"So before this semester ends, I want all of you to write an essay on what you plan to do once you graduate. Since it's just an essay, you'll surely be able to finish before the class ends." Kurenai sat down on the teacher's table and told her class to start.

At this, the students took out their writing materials and a pad paper and began to jot down what they plan on doing.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a moment, seeing how serious she was in doing her essay. He smiled a bit and looked at his paper, then wrote down what he had planned from the moment he sang on the stage for the first time.

"_Fear is something everyone has. No matter how courageous someone seems, he or she has something deep down that makes him or her like a mouse that has seen a cat. It's the same as how I'm afraid to sing in front of a crowd. But it's not because of lack of self-confidence, rather, it's more like not wanting to be compared to my brother, or my parents. Aside from that, I worry what they would think. Would people say I'm better off just composing tunes? How would I know if I don't try, right? Yet every time I attempt, I can never bring myself to open my mouth and sing – until she came along. _

_Haruno Sakura was my first true friend since Uzumaki Naruto. She may have had a crush on me, but she managed to act professionally around me and accept me for who I am, not for which family I came from. She didn't care if I was the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, nor did she heed that I was Uchiha Itachi's younger brother. All she saw was a boy who loves music as much as she does, saw someone she has learned to love, and that was enough for me to drop the wall I built around my life. Just her presence, her smile, her voice – it's both my weakness and strength. She's my life, in other words. _

_Yeah, maybe I have fallen hard. So hard that it's hard to get back up – but only because I refuse to; I want this feeling to last. This feeling of loving her, being with her… _

_I couldn't confess, even if I knew her feelings, I couldn't bring myself to say those three words. I was afraid – scared that I might hurt her badly, not even thinking that she could get hurt with my denial. Something HAD to happen first until I finally learn to accept what I feel. I just had to wait for something to happen before I swallow my pride and face my fear to get out there and sing – right before a whole crowd, a crowd filled with my brother's fans. Yet thinking about her, recalling how she felt with my silent response to her sudden confession, I gained enough courage to exhale the breath I've been holding for a long time. And when I finally sung, when I heard the approved cheers, the supportive yells from my friends, and when I saw her smile, I knew it was worth it._

_So now, when I've been thinking…_

_What will I do after all this? Get a job soon? Of course, obviously. That's what every college graduate seeks. It's a step closer to independence – or possibly assistance in family bills._

_But…"_

"Ten minutes class." Kurenai announced.

Sasuke smiled a bit wider, turning to Sakura once more who just finished her essay, stretching her arms and just waiting for the class to end.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?" She turned to him with a questioning look.

"How about catching a movie with me later?"

She smiled and nodded.

He returned the grin and turned back to his essay.

"_Once I graduate, I want to ask Haruno Sakura to marry me."_

_**The End.**_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to Miko-chan for proofreading this! :D So now, I want you all to read her fic, "The Conspiracy"! _


	16. Assets of Haruno Sakura

_A/N: I am aware of the fact that I haven't updated Say it Again, but I swear, before the month ends, I will post it – no matter how crappy it may be or how… not-so-good it would come out.

* * *

_**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Assets of Haruno Sakura

* * *

**_

Somehow, her mood matched the current weather – a mixture of gloomy and happy.

She was gloomy because of the things she noticed today, but she was happy because of her plans for the day.

She was seated near Wadakura Fountain Park in Tokyo, and her name is Haruno Sakura.

She had long pink hair that ended at the middle of her back, but she had it up in a ponytail today, with her bangs framing her face. She had green eyes that twinkled when she was happy, yet dulled when she was sad.

Her skin color was somewhere close to peach, and what made people notice her, besides her hair color, happens to be her five-finger forehead.

Her clothes for the day are a long-sleeved turtle neck shirt at the color of white, and over it was a striped black and grey shirt – sleeves were also long, and the hem of it ended on her mid thigh. She had black stockings on, almost looking like leggings, and brown heeled boots that reached below her knees.

She had no accessories for that day, just a blue messenger bag which contained her wallet, phone, compact mirror, a book, pens, and notebook.

Her legs were crossed and her right elbow rested on her thigh, her chin atop the palm of her right hand, while her left hand was on her right knee.

Her brows were scrunched up as she observed her surroundings.

She saw couples walk pass her, some being idle under a tree, while some took pictures of each other or of the scenery.

She noted the physique of the female half.

There was Yamanaka Ino, her best friend.

She was a blonde and blue-eyed girl who was hot – or so she heard fanboys say.

Ino had an hour-glass figure, and it was really no surprise as to how she scored Sai, one of the cool and popular guys in school.

They've been dating for almost a year now, and it doesn't seem like their beautiful relationship is going to end soon.

The two were currently taking pictures, whether of each other, or their surroundings.

Glancing to the left, she spots Hyuuga Hinata with her boyfriend of eight months, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata was a sweet and kind girl who had a lot of patience, and that was needed if you're going out with the annoying blonde male.

Her best asset happens to be her breasts – it didn't look too big, but it was enough to actually make her innocent and sweet self make heads turn.

And though Naruto was an idiot most of the time, he was one of the nicest and sweetest guys around.

She heard laughter from her right, so her head turned to the source, seeing another friend of hers, Tenten, with another school hottie, Hyuuga Neji – Hinata's cousin.

Tenten was athletic, and had a pretty fit body that would make any sporty girl wish she had Tenten's figure. Her complexion was pretty flawless, and her attitude makes everybody want to be her friend.

Having Neji as her boyfriend for a year was pretty big; since Neji is known to be someone who would have probably picked a rich and sophisticated girl – being a guy with high standards.

Surprise, surprise! He was happy with Tenten, and THAT was big news.

Another couple who were bickering from the back caused Sakura to turn her head to them, and she spotted Temari, the exchange student from Suna Institute, with Nara Shikamaru, the resident genius of Leaf Academy.

Temari had dirty blonde hair, and it was styled up in an unusual way, but it looked pretty good on her. She was also like Ino – with the whole "number eight" physique, and she was dating a genius who was lazy and had a fashion sense of a rebel.

Since the two were currently arguing – or at least, Temari was complaining while Shikamaru muttered a "Troublesome" occasionally - Sakura just resorted back to staring in front of her and uncrossed her legs.

She had her palms rest on the flat surface of her seat, not minding the fountain behind her, since she knew she wouldn't get wet anyway.

Her thoughts went back to seeing Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari's figures.

They all had great looking assets, but she had none.

She was smart. She was a bit clumsy, but she can play sports. She was friendly, but quite temperament during her period – but that was normal. She has a mean punch, and she had long legs.

That was about it.

She isn't that tall and feisty, unlike Temari.

She isn't beautiful and sexy, but Ino is.

She isn't as athletic as Tenten, nor is she as cute and sweet as Hinata.

She had a flat chest. She had no curves. Her rear was either too big or too small – she wasn't sure, because the comments change every now and then.

She didn't hail from Tokyo, unlike the rest of her friends.

She comes from Hokkaido, a provincial area in Japan.

So, what else is good about her?

"Sakura?"

Her head looked up when a shadow loomed over her, and she frowned when her eyes met with dark onyx orbs.

"You're late." She muttered.

The other thing that's good about her is that she has the school's heartthrob for a boyfriend.

"No I'm not." He smirked. "You're just too early."

His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

How she caught his eye is a funny story.

"So," he sat down next to her and leaned forward a bit, arms resting on his thighs. "I know there's something wrong – you're earlier than me for our date, and you look too deep in thought. You didn't even send me a message or tried to call me to tell me you're here and ask where I am…" he trailed off, and then looked at her. "And you didn't even entertain yourself with the book you always bring."

She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

It was really no surprise that they would end up together, since they were friends back when she was still in Hokkaido.

His family just had their vacation there, and the two met, but it wasn't until freshman year did they meet again.

They recognized each other, been friends for a while, and when everyone in their group got together, they talked about trying out as a couple, and fortunately, it worked out – somehow.

She fell for him after two months of dating, but she was still unsure if he loves her as she does.

They've been dating for six months…

Her first kiss was him, and she got it as a bonus birthday present.

"Nothing." She answered, taking note of his appearance.

Dark blue jeans tucked in black combat boots.

He's pretty fond of them, and she remember telling Ino once that it was a turn on when she sees him wearing the boots with his jeans – it makes her imagine him wearing nothing but his pants and shoes.

His top consisted of a black button-up shirt, and she was sure the sleeves were long, given the cold weather this month.

As always, he had the first two buttons undone, and she smiled upon seeing the silver cross pendant in-between his collar bone held by a black chain.

It was her birthday present to him last month.

He had a black and grey windbreaker on, unzipped, and the brand is Columbia – she should know, because she bought it for him on their last monthsary.

"I can tell that you're lying, Sakura."

She just sighed and stood up, arms crossed.

He raised a brow.

"We planned this date _'to enjoy'_, not _'to talk'_."

She glanced at him, and she knew he was amused.

Nobody may notice it, but she can tell if his lips were curved up a bit.

"And besides," She sniffed. "It's a pretty shallow topic."

"I find your shallow topics interesting." He paused for a moment, before adding: "And cute."

She turned to him.

"You wouldn't find them cute when we grow older, you'll find them annoying."

"Hn." He shrugged and stood up, pocketing his hands in his jeans. "Everything about you is annoying." He grinned, and she made a look of disbelief and slapped his arm playfully.

"Just… forget about it." She said softly, shaking her head to rid herself of her musings, and he, as always, took notice of it, though his expression was unreadable. "Let's go." She grabbed his left arm, making him pull it out of his pocket in order to hold onto her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"What's the rush?" he asked, the two of them leaving the park. "The mall is just around the corner, and we've got the whole day, as well as the whole week, off."

"Yeah, well, the break the school gave us won't last long."

"We still see each other in school and after."

"Just go with me on this!"

He laughed slightly.

"You're just purposely irritating me…"

"It's fun." He moved to wrap an arm around her shoulder in order to bring her closer. "I like how you react all the time."

She just sighed and leaned against him.

Despite the six months of dating, they haven't gone as far as what people in school kept asking them about.

They didn't need to know that Sai and Ino have done it twice, but they found out anyway.

They were shocked when Naruto and Hinata had confessed doing it once on their monthsary three months ago.

They were pretty much amused that Shikamaru and Temari had done it four times, and they didn't know how to react when Neji and Tenten did so at least once a month.

Keyword being: AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH.

Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable when they talked about topics like that when the girls are around, and when he was asked when he plans to do so with Sakura, he just shrugged.

Sakura, on the other hand, wanted to, but she was a bit scared that Sasuke might think they're going too fast. She wanted him to be her first, and she wanted them to do so someday, because it was kind of like another step to a serious commitment.

They've only reached second base, and that was only because they were intoxicated with alcohol in one party, though they weren't drunk enough to not remember what they did.

Not to mention how a few students had recorded their make-out session on video, and uploaded it in the internet.

Sasuke was pretty furious at that, and Sakura felt so embarrassed that she missed out a week of school.

Ever since then, they didn't show up in parties like that – unless if it was a friend of theirs who would host it.

"Should we go to that mall, or to the other one?"

"Anywhere," he answered. "Where do you prefer?"

During those six months of dating, they've done a lot of different kinds of dates.

Most of the time, they would go see a movie, have dinner in different restaurants, and walk in the park for the rest of the night just to enjoy each other's company, or talk.

They've also been to the beach with their friends, they've gone camping and hiking with them as well, and they've even went to Hokkaido for a week vacation.

At that time, Sakura's father wasn't too happy about the idea of his little girl dating a city boy who was loaded.

But after that week, he reluctantly accepted Sasuke as Sakura's boyfriend.

There was one time wherein Sasuke wanted Sakura to meet his family for dinner, and she got along pretty well with Itachi, as well as his fiancée.

She didn't think Sasuke's father would be easy to get along with as well, since she thought that the Uchiha patriarch would have preferred someone who grew up in a well-known family in Tokyo as his youngest son's girlfriend, but he seemed pretty cool about their relationship.

Surprisingly, it was the mother she was worried about.

Sasuke had to talk to his mother privately to explain why Sakura is his girlfriend, and after that talk, Sakura wondered what Sasuke told the woman, since everything was suddenly swell.

"You're still not going to tell me what you said to your mother."

He looked at her, and then back up ahead.

"I'm curious, you know."

"Hn. You're always curious," He joked. "But I won't tell you, not yet at least."

She sighed, and then looked up at the sky. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

He looked up as well and frowned. "Seems like it, the wind is picking up, and I can sort of smell rain."

She sniffed. "Yeah, I do too."

A rumble from the sky was heard, and everyone looked up, clicked their tongues or shook their heads, before taking out an umbrella from their bags – if they had one.

The couple, unfortunately, didn't.

"I think…" she said, as droplets of rain began to fall. "We should just head to my apartment."

"Good idea."

He removed his jacket and had it cover them when the rain fell harder, and they ran to her apartment, thankful that it wasn't too far, though they still got a bit wet.

"Damn rain!" She yelled when they got inside. "I was looking forward to today!"

Last night, while they were talking on the balcony of her room, she found out that he didn't hate shopping, unlike most guys, and said that it was normal for a guy to shop too.

She asked if he didn't feel embarrassed if people from school would see him shopping and accuse him of being gay, and he just said that he didn't care about what others would think, said that they didn't know him if that were the case.

Sakura said that if ever he feels like spending some cash by shopping, he should give her a call so that she can accompany him.

He said that she didn't have to go to the trouble, but she said that it was better than shopping alone, because you have someone to talk to, ask opinions about what you're going to buy, and that if you grow hungry, you have company.

So he told her that he planned on going to the mall the next day, which was today, so they decided to make it a date.

But the stupid rain ruined it, since they preferred walking when these types of dates would occur.

More time together and all.

"Calm down." He told her, hanging his wet jacket on a rack nearby. "There's always another time, and another day."

"Yeah but…" She sighed when he pulled her to him. "Fine…"

She took note of his right arm, spotting a cut as long as four inches.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling away to examine his arm.

She heard him mutter something under his breath, before looking at her. "Before I came to see you last night, the others and I got into a gang fight."

She frowned.

"I know, I promised we wouldn't get ourselves involved with another one, but we got jumped at that time, so it was something we couldn't avoid."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I… didn't want you to worry."

He developed the tendency to climb to her balcony every night.

At first, he reasoned out that it was because he couldn't sleep and just wanted to see her, but she didn't buy it, saying that he could have called at least, since he always picked the time to arrive whenever she's already in dreamland.

He said he liked watching her sleep, since it makes him smile, knowing that she's safe – but the last word made Sakura's ears twitch, and he knew he had slipped.

Sasuke eventually told her about Shinobi Seven, the gang he was a member of.

The other six were Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Lee.

He said their gang had a few rivals, and he was worried that they might attack her or kidnap her just to get to him, so he always made it a point to stand outside her balcony and protect her, even to a point of falling asleep there.

The first few times, Sakura would wake up early in the morning to make a short trip to the bathroom, and when she would come back, she would spot him leaning against the balcony railing, seated on the floor, fast asleep.

So each night, she would expect him to visit her, and he'd end up sleeping next to her on her bed.

She didn't dare complain of what he does, because each night, he would talk to her; talk about anything, random topics, or about his life, or childhood. Every night, she learns a few things about him, and she's happy that he opens up, and she's amused that he told her that talking was a way to calm his nerves.

"We should get that treated…"

"It's alright." He said. "Itachi already saw to it, I just forgot to bandage it."

Since the older Uchiha was a 23-year old doctor, who was able to skip a few years in elementary, Sakura dropped the subject, but she insisted on wrapping the wound up, so Sasuke let her.

"You should just stop this gang thing; it's not healthy for you or the others."

"You know as well as I do that we can't."

She looked up at him with a glare, and he looked back at her calmly.

"What's stopping you from doing so?"

"Even if we stop," He began, taking his arm back when she was done. "We're unsure if it would make rival gangs stop coming after us, or after you girls."

"And you plan on keeping this up until you all die?!"

"Sakura…"

"No! This is… this isn't right! It's not fair! We always worry over you guys! We're always on the edge; we're always scared that something bad may happen each night when we're not with you or talking to you! We're all afraid!" she yelled. "Make this whole thing stop!"

She continued letting her anger and thoughts out, and for the whole time she did, he just remained silent, eyeing her, listening to her every word.

"I just…" her anger soon died down, and her eyes began to shed tears. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you or to the others… I don't… I don't…" she hiccupped, and that was when he chose the time to embrace her.

He lowered his head, so that his lips would be next to her ear.

He closed his eyes, so that he can also relish the feeling of having her in his arms.

She continued to cry, and she gripped his wet shirt and cried some more.

Each time she would be angry at him, or if they would have an argument of sorts, he would always, always stay quiet and let her vent out her anger, and after she has calmed down and starts crying, he would hold her, and lower his head and close his eyes.

He would make sure his lips were near her ear, so that he could whisper an apology, and he always never makes the same mistake twice, which means that each "sorry" he utters, he means it.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Sorry…"

And she knew he'd do his best to not get into trouble. It's true that it would be hard for him and the rest to stop being a gang – especially if the girls' safeties are at risk.

She wiped her tears away when she pulled back, finally calm, and he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on her forehead.

"I'll see what I can do." He murmured.

"Mm." She nodded once, and then looked down at his shirt. "You're soaked." She said worriedly. "You might catch a cold."

He smiled slightly. "You're not dry either."

She laughed a bit, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "I know I still have some of your shirts…" she got up and led him to her room, making him stand there while she rummaged through her closet.

"Yep, some of them are still here."

"Hn." He tilted his head to the left a bit. "Exactly how many shirts did you steal from me?"

"I didn't steal them." She stuck her tongue out at him, holding onto a white shirt in her arms, which was his. "I asked if I could have some."

"I still don't understand why you'd want my shirts…" he said, raising a brow. "Asking for my basketball jersey is another thing." He said, seeing the black and silver top of the uniform hanging inside her closet. "Or the jacket for that matter." He added, also spotting the other clothing next to the jersey.

"If you must know," she placed the shirt on her bed and walked over to him. "People are not attracted to each other's looks, but to their pheromones." She poked his chest once. "I have trouble sleeping at night at times, so I take one of your shirts with me and use it as an extra hugging pillow, or even wear it."

He blinked, and then stared.

"But ever since you've been sleeping next to me most of the time, I sleep a lot better."

"So, you're attracted to my scent…"

"Yeah." She nodded. "There's a website about a test on that," she furrowed her brows. "But I forgot the link."

He just laughed a bit and shook his head. "You're hopeless."

She scoffed and placed her hands on his shirt, muttering a few words he couldn't understand, before undoing the buttons.

"Sak, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" she blinked, and then eyed the fourth button of his shirt, which she just undid. "Oh, sorry." She was about to pull her hands away, but he grabbed them and made them stay there, so she raised her head to look at him, cheeks red as he stared at her with half-closed eyes. "I… I just… well…" she looked away, feeling shy all of a sudden under his gaze.

She acted on impulse – since she got used to him being here, it felt normal to remove his shirt and dress him up like a mother would to a child.

Except now that she thought about it, her boyfriend was a pretty conservative guy – save for the time they both got a bit drunk on alcohol – and he was probably wondering what caused her to do such a thing.

Sakura came from Hokkaido, a rural area of Japan, and normally, people who come from there are conservative types, so he was probably wondering what made her start removing the buttons of his shirt.

"Sorry." She said, daring to raise her head to meet his gaze, but her eyes widened when he lowered his head to kiss her lips.

His hands still gripped onto her wrists, but he soon let go and grazed her arms, making her shudder and slowly close her eyes, her arms moving to wrap around his neck and pull him deeper.

She felt one of his arms around her waist so that he could bring her body closer to his, while the other had move to her chin to raise her head up a bit, before tracing her jaw and moving to the back of her neck.

Sakura nearly jumped, since she was ticklish in that area, but relaxed once he pulled from the kiss and moved to her neck after lowering the collar of her shirt.

Her head raised on instinct, giving him more space and more access to her skin, and he took advantage of it by having his palm hold the back of her head, his fingers raking through her hair, making it messier, until he found the white ribbon that kept it in a ponytail, and he pulled it off, the ribbon dropping to the floor soundlessly.

She wonders briefly if they would go for it, towards third base if not a homerun, and somehow, she wished they would, because she felt like it was the right moment – especially since the rain didn't stop, but only continued to pour harder.

Her room was dim, but it wasn't total darkness, but she could care less anyway, since her eyes were closed, and she wondered if his were as well, or perhaps halfway only.

She let her eyelids flutter open, but not completely, and glanced at him.

He chose this time to pull away, leaving a red mark on her neck, and their gaze met, and she found his eyes weren't completely shut, but hooded, like hers.

"Are we…" she trailed off when he kissed her again, not closing his eyes, but she shut hers, so he pulled away.

"Don't close your eyes…" he whispered, nipping her earlobe, and she gave a nod, so he kissed her again, their eyes on each other the whole time.

It took a while for her to understand why, but she eventually caught up that it would be a lot better if she saw what he did, or what they were doing.

But she couldn't help it when her eyelids blocked her vision when his hands began to creep up her thighs, lifting the black and grey shirt she had on.

He watched her expression, keeping his eyes on her, even when his fingers pulled off her stockings slowly, letting his palms feel her soft and smooth skin.

He lifted her upper shirt a bit, before completely removing it, leaving her in only the white turtleneck, undergarments, and stockings.

Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, already feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Are you up for it?" he asked her.

She thought about it for a while, before meeting his gaze and giving a nod.

"I want it." She said. "I want you to be my first…"

He kissed her lips lightly. "This might hurt…"

"It's supposed to, right?" she undid the remaining buttons of his shirt. "But it's fine," she whispered. "It's fine if it's with you."

His right hand moved to caress her cheek, brushing away some of her hair.

"I'm ready," she said. "I've been… waiting, actually."

His brows furrowed slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled a bit. "I want you to be the one to initiate it, I want to do this if you want to as well." She glanced at her bedside table, recalling what she brought two days ago, and that it was currently inside the drawer. "I had a hunch we'd do so sometime this week…"

He glanced to where she was looking. "Let me guess," he said. "You bought condoms."

She flushed, and he smirked and shook his head.

"Sasuke…" she called his name, making him face her, and she brought her lips to his, continuing their activity.

His hands lifted her white shirt up a bit to reveal her flat stomach, and he slowly knelt down to press his lips against the skin, and she shivered a bit, especially when he had trailed down to her core, the tip of his nose grazing it lightly while his fingers pulled off her stockings.

She nearly fell back due to her weakening knees, had he not gotten up and caught her around the waist, but that didn't mean they'd remain standing – instead, he had them fall to her bed.

Her mind drifted back to her thoughts earlier, and she pushed him off of her slightly.

He looked at her, seeing how she had her head turned elsewhere.

"About… the shallow thing earlier..?"

He raised a brow.

"Well…" She looked at him. "I was thinking about how… you could do a lot better than this."

He blinked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I mean, you're the school's heartthrob, you can get a better girl out there with better assets!"

He just stayed silent.

"You can do better than this…" she murmured. "I don't think I'm good enough to be paired with you."

His eyes narrowed.

"Look at Hinata and Naruto, they're complete opposites, it's what makes them cute. And then Neji and Tenten – they both compliment each other so much. There's also Sai and Ino. Sai always seems to critique everyone, but when it came to Ino, he was stupefied by her radiance and beauty, so they're a perfect match! Considering how Ino has tamed down with him around, and let's not forget how Temari is the only girl who can actually get Shikamaru moving, or do something productive for the matter." She avoided his gaze. "And us… well, look at us…"

He twitched.

"You're out of my league Sasuke, it's like… I don't know, we're not exactly opposites since we both have a few things in common. We're both geniuses, we're both athletic… you're not loud - I am, but only when I'm pissed off."

He sighed.

"Besides, right from the start, we were meant to be friends…" she breathed in, and then out, afterwards, brought her head up to meet his gaze. "You can do better."

"You're right." He told her, and she braced herself for the worst. "But why do I have to do better, when I've already done the best?"

Her eyes widened.

"Why do I have to look further, when I've already found you?"

Her eyes formed tears.

"This is a bit too dramatic." He muttered, looking away. "I mean… we don't need to be opposites to be attracted to each other, you just said a while ago that pheromones bring people together."

"Yeah, but…"

He placed a finger against her lips. "You had your chance, it's my turn." And she nodded, so he continued. "We're not Naruto and Hinata, so we don't need to be opposites."

She gave a nod, and he pulled his hand back.

"We're not Sai and Ino, so we don't need to be critical or too appreciative of each other's appearance or… art… whichever, or whatever." He sighed, and she forced herself not to let out a giggle. "We're not Neji and Tenten; you're athletic in your own way, and I have my own preferences."

She nodded again.

"I'm not a smart lazy ass like Shikamaru, I'm just studious when needed, and you're not too tough or demanding like Temari, you're just you."

She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't care if you don't have Ino's eyes or hair, I don't give a damn if you're not like Hinata, both in terms of personality and physique, and I don't give a shit if you're not as good as Tenten in sports, nor would I care if you aren't as headstrong as Temari."

She bit her lower lip so that she wouldn't interrupt him.

"And don't even push me away to look for someone else, because there can be no one else who would be better, because you're already the best." He leaned forward a bit, placing a hand against her cheek. "Maybe not the number one girl, or the prettiest, maybe not the sexiest, but in my eyes, you're everything."

She frowned. "You mean I'm also the ugliest?"

He smiled slightly. "Everything, Sakura." He said. "Meaning I don't care how you look, because…" he leaned forward. "As what I told my mom," and before his lips could touch hers, he whispered the words she wanted to hear for months. "I love you."

* * *

The silence was something new, but at least the booming music didn't make things a bit awkward.

"So, third base or homerun?"

He looked at his friends, all of whom were leaning forward, intent on knowing the answer.

He smirked.

"Tell us when and where!"

He shrugged, and they all groaned.

"It's not fair man! We told you ours!"

"I never asked." He defended. "You just told me all of a sudden."

"Spit out some details at least!"

He downed his shot of tequila, before glancing towards the dance floor, where the five girls were currently partying.

"Or at least… say something about it! I'm sure Sakura is being interrogated too!"

He glanced at his friends, and then stood up, taking his jacket with him, before walking over to his girlfriend, who was still refusing to spill anything about last night.

"Ready to go home?" he asked her, and she nodded once, rushing to him to bid her friends goodbye, who all whined.

"Did you tell?" She asked him.

"No, did you?"

She grinned. "Would I?"

"Hn." He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Doubt it."

"Yeah well, I did tell them how many…"

He stopped to look at her, and she just giggled. "Come on, I think they could tell that it wasn't once, since I barely managed to walk!" she looked to the other girls who were dancing without a care. "I can't even dance due to the ache…"

"Good."

"Huh?!"

As soon as they got out of the place, he carried her in his arms and sat her down on the passenger seat of his car.

"That means I can take you home with me."

And that smirk only told her what he had in mind.

_**End.

* * *

**_

_A/N: Random. VERY Random. And… well, this idea of Sakura coming from a rural area and Sasuke being a rich city boy has been stuck in my head for more than a year… I think fellow Pinoys/Pinays will understand what kind of thrill it brings – The girl who comes from a province, has a relationship with a rich boy from the city._


	17. Art of Nudity

_A/N: Another random story during "Drawing from Life" class in school. The Professor asked us about "nude art" and if it was offending to anyone, and since no one seemed to protest about it… haha. Anyway, this is connected to the previous one-shot – with how they live their lives, I mean._

A/N2: Whew. Am at my school's computer lab. I was confined in the hospital for a week due to possible dengue - but it was just measles, so the doctor had me incubated at home for another week, so it's only now that I went to my new school ^^ An Animation school for that matter! haha! So, people in the Philippines! Who among you study or know who studies at iAcademy? :D I still don't have internet.

_

* * *

_

**Confessions of an Uchiha**

_**Art of Nudity

* * *

**_

Sai was in a predicament as he stared at the many people who passed by the campus. He scrutinized the details of their physique, shook his head at some, tapped his chin with his pencil at a few, and cringed at most.

"_This isn't good." _He thought, sighing and packing his sketch pads and pencils all together.

He needed to find a suitable model soon in order to finish his artwork for the final examination. Even if he was really good with his course, he still wanted to perfect it.

To get a perfect grade, he should get a perfect model.

"_As Deidara-sensei says, art should be a bang." _He recalled in his mind. _"And that translates to getting a model for the final artwork." _He turned his head to the left, and then to the right, still seeing no one suitable for the job.

When he asked a fellow classmate on who he should get as a model, it was a wrong move, because said classmate immediately suggested Ino, and Sai wasn't very happy about that. No way was he going to pick his girlfriend for nude art modeling.

"Hm?" he stopped when he spotted Sakura picking up her fallen books from the floor and cursing when she dropped them again. "Hey ugly." He called, helping her out.

"Huh? Oh, hey Sai."

She finally got used to him teasing her about the nickname.

"What's with the books?" He asked, eyeing the heavy materials. "I thought you said you didn't need to study for your upcoming finals?"

"That was before I found out that we needed to read half the book to at least pass!" she grunted and placed two of the books inside her messenger bag, leaving three more. "Thank God Sasuke's classes are about to end."

Sai raised a brow.

"I'm going to need help bringing these babies home." She answered his unasked question.

"Well, doesn't he always take you to and from school?" he blinked. "And you both live under one roof anyway."

"Yeah, but it's a pain at times when I have to wait for him."

Sai gave an amused expression. "It's only during Tuesdays and Thursdays that you wait for him, while for the rest of the week, he waits almost an hour for you."

Sakura grinned. "Where I come from, it's rude to keep a girl waiting."

"Sasuke doesn't make you wait; he's forced to make you wait."

"Sai, shut up." She muttered, carrying the books in her arms. "I'm considering on shifting anyway."

"Oh? And what course would you shift to?"

"I'm thinking…" She said. "You're in Advertising, Ino is in Interior Designing, Hinata is in Accounting, Naruto is taking up law – which I still can't believe." She sighed and continued rambling. "Shikamaru went for Chemistry – again, I'm surprised, and Temari… well, I can't picture her as a teacher someday."

"Who knows?" Sai shrugged. "It's the same as how we all believed that Sasuke would go for a Business related course…"

"And he turns out to take Architecture, I know."

"So, where do you plan on shifting?"

"I have no idea, actually." Sakura confessed. "But I still have a month to think it over."

"Right, a month." He glanced to the side. "Well, here comes lover boy."

Sakura turned and smiled upon seeing her boyfriend coming closer, backpack hanging from one shoulder, along with a T-Square.

"Hey." He greeted, nodding once to Sai who repeated with the same gesture. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He took the books from her wordlessly, and they both bid goodbye to Sai, who then proceeded walking to where Ino was having her last class for the day.

"_Hmm…" _he smiled slightly. _"Why not?"

* * *

_

He sighed and leaned back on his chair, his eyes staring at the ceiling before closing them to give them some rest.

Not only did his head hurt, but even his back for bending forward to draw an isometric figure of the given image their professor made them sketch.

His nose twitched slightly when he took in the scent of Strawberries and Cream, and he opened his eyes halfway to see a smiling pink-haired girl looking down at him.

"You should call it a night."

"I have to finish this." He told her, closing his eyes when she leaned down to kiss him. "Go on ahead."

"You know I can't sleep when you're not there."

"Hn." He smirked slightly and switched off the lamp that lit his drafting table, before following his girlfriend out of the room and into their bedroom. "You're just procrastinating again."

"No, I'm just not in the mood to study yet." She said with a grin, plopping down onto bed and pulling him with her. "You, on the other hand, ought to relax a little more." She moved a bit until she was behind him, and she started massaging his shoulders, as well as his back, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and give a contented sigh.

"Feel better?" She asked, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Aa."

Her arms wrapped around him for a hug, and he wondered what was bothering her.

"Sakura, you can tell me anything."

"Why didn't you try out for Psychology instead, Uchiha?" she asked with a grin, leaning her forehead onto his shoulder. "I'm just tired, that's all."

He scoffed. "Is this about your father?"

Her grip tightened.

"Heh." He lied down with her using him as a pillow. "He still doesn't like me after all these years."

"I'm an only child after all, a girl too."

"Look, let's use our next break to visit them, alright?'

"But-" he pressed a finger to her lips as their eyes met. "My mind is made up, okay?" he pulled his finger away when she gave a nod. "I'm sure he just misses you."

It was her turn to scoff. "He's just making up excuses to stop us from living together under one roof." She glared at his smirk. "It's your fault for telling him."

"I can't bring myself to lie to your parents." He said, pushing some of her bangs away. "Except when they ask about our _bonding_ moments."

She giggled and leaned down to kiss his lips. "What did you say?"

He raised his head to kiss her lips, afterwards, switched their positions so that he could move to her neck.

"What do you think I said?"

"I think you said we haven't."

"Hn. I did."

"Sly bastard."

He just smirked and undid the knot of her robe while she pulled off his shirt.

"I don't think I'll be able to survive another marathon." He murmured, recalling how Sakura's father had chased him around Hokkaido with a large knife for "stealing" Sakura.

"I don't think he likes the idea of a fully-loaded city boy dating his daughter." She grinned. "Besides, you spoil me, and he thinks I'm changing because of you."

"For one thing," He smirked at her. "You're no longer a virgin because of me." And he earned a playful slap from her while he just chuckled.

* * *

"Pfft- WHAT?!"

Sai kept his grin.

"Are you mad?!"

He shook his head.

"Sasuke would kill you!"

"I'll give him the artwork."

"He'd still kill you!" She grabbed his collar. "Do you even realize what you just asked me to do?!"

"It's nothing perverted," Sai said in defense. "It's called nude art."

"I'm still going to be freakin' naked in front of you!"

"Use the term _nude_, Sakura." He said. "It's what we artists call it."

"It doesn't change the fact I'll be wearing _nothing_!"

"It's for my finals; surely you wouldn't let me fail if you'll be the cause of it."

"S-Sai! Go ask Ino!"

The dark-haired artist raised a brow.

"Oh, wait, forget that." Sakura let him go. "Knowing you two, you wouldn't get close to doing even a draft of her."

"Right." Sai smiled. "And to answer your other question, I picked you for a good reason."

"Oh?"

"Hinata's breasts are too… big, and I'll worry about Naruto and Hiashi chasing me then."

She twitched.

"Tenten would slap me for sure, and well, he body isn't really ideal in terms of nude art, and for sure, Neji would karate chop me."

"Uh-huh…"

"I wouldn't worry much about Shikamaru, but I doubt he'd let me use Temari as a model, and Temari has twp psychotic brothers."

"So you're left with no choice but me," she rolled her eyes. "Very assuring."

"Actually, after scrutinizing every female body I've seen in campus, yours is ideal."

"Please expound Sai, my head is filled with the insides of the human body, not the human anatomy."

"Okay, one, your figure is perfect."

"How so?"

"The width of your breasts matches your hips, and your curves are just right, unlike my girlfriend's, but don't tell her that."

"…Hn."

"Um… don't do that, it's making me think Sasuke's here."

"Habit."

"Right. Anyway, the length of your hair and how natural it flows down is pretty much perfect, your eyes aren't too far apart, nor are they too close to each other. Your nose isn't round, nor is it too aristocratic, it's just right. Your lips, well… they're not very plump, and they're not small either, they're just the right size."

"Hah! You forgot about my forehead!"

"The way your hair frames your face hides the fact at how wide you claim it to be."

"Okay, hands, legs? And the fact that you called me ugly!"

"You have candle-like fingers, and that means, in art, your fingers are beautiful. And please, even Sasuke told us that your best asset is your legs! Why do you think he likes seeing you wearing skirts?"

She blushed. "He said that?!"

"Yes, he mentioned how unlike some girls who wear short skirts, you don't look slutty or flirty, you get the idea."

She couldn't help but beam at that new found information.

"He even punched Naruto for checking you out when you were wearing a mini skirt last week."

"That explains the black eye…" she blinked. "Wait, why were you guys talking about me?!"

"Because Sasuke doesn't talk to us too much about you. We always ask him for details, yet he won't spill any, so we opted to ask his opinion about female assets, and he said that your legs are the best."

"That guy…" she muttered, cheeks still a bit red.

"Getting off topic…"

"…You call me ugly."

"It's a nickname."

"You still called me ugly."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but hey! My taste and Sasuke's differs."

She sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Am I… really supposed to be completely nude?"

"Don't worry, I can fix that."

"How?"

"Deidara-sensei told us that as long as the model is wearing nothing, we can make use of props, so for you," he gave a smile. "I'll have a blanket cover your private parts – I decided on the theme of _Ethereal_."

Sakura raised a brow.

"Oh, that," he gave a nervous laugh. "Don't let Sasuke know, but when he was a bit drunk during our group date last month at the beach, we asked each other what our respective girlfriends can be compared to, and he said he compares you to an angel – a perfect being in his eyes."

Well, she sure learned a lot about Sasuke's opinion on her in one day.

* * *

"I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea…" she said out loud behind the divider. "I still feel uncomfortable about this."

"You'll be fine. It's not like I have perverted thoughts, I've seen a lot of women and men, nude because of this course."

"You don't know them but you know me!"

"You're going to cover up, you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure no one uses this room at this hour?"

"Yes, I'll just get the outline and shape of your blanket clad body, and the details of your face can be drawn while your clothed." He prepared his sketchpad and pencils. "Just be sure to retain the same expression on your face."

"Sasuke is going to explode once he finds out…"

"We can always explain it."

She sighed and undid the buttons of her blue dress shirt, afterwards, pulled down her black skirt, removed her boots, pulled of her knee length socks, and then took off her green tank top.

"Can't I keep my undergarments on?"

"No."

She sighed and removed her watch, bracelet, and necklace, as well as her earrings, afterwards, hesitantly took off her underwear and bra.

"Where's the blanket?"

She didn't receive a respond for a moment, so she repeated her question.

"Sai! Where's the blanket?"

She jumped when the sheet was handed to her.

"Sai! Get back- S-Sasuke?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her while holding onto the cloth she was looking for. Instantly, she covered her breasts while her cheeks flushed.

"W-What're you-"

"My classes were suspended due to an emergency meeting of the faculty." He said monotonously while keeping his eyes on hers. "And you?"

"H-Helping Sai with h-his final plate…"

"Nude art?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Why?"

"I said no at first, but then he told me why he picked me, and then he said this and that about the ideal human anatomy in nude art! And then he said I can cover myself with a blanket so that… that… well, he won't see me naked! Er.. nude, because the word naked for artists is quite vulgar and is said to hold a perverse meaning than nude! And then I-"

She continued to ramble as he stared and listened, only picking up the important words he needed to hear.

"And I couldn't tell you because you'd definitely refuse, and that would lead to Sai failing his finals, and I didn't want that guilt! And then I was planning on telling you but only after he finishes the draft, because he intends to give it to you anyway so that he wouldn't have a drawing of me covered in just a blanket, and then-"

"Sai, find another model."

"I don't have enough time to look for a new one and sketch at the same time!" He told Sasuke. "If I could, I would find someone I don't know, but after seeing a lot of girls in the campus walk around, Sakura's is perfect! She depicts the very essence of natural beauty!"

Sasuke turned to Sai with a serious gaze. "Look. For. Someone. Else."

"I only have a week left Sasuke, and I'll already be cramming my other plates for submission." He paused and eyed the architect-to-be. "Our courses start and end early every semester, because we don't have midterms, you know how this week is crucial for next week."

Sakura tugged Sasuke's arm, pulling him into the divider so that she wouldn't have to come out.

"Sasuke, come on, it's not as bad as it looks," she eyed the sheet he held. "Sai is already bending the rules just to make sure my chest and… reproductive organ are covered."

"If you're that uncomfortable, Sasuke," Sai grinned. "You could join her, because while Sakura is the perfect model for the female body, _you're_ the ideal model for the male anatomy."

"…What?"

Sai just smiled.

* * *

"This is perfect Sai!"

The student had a grateful smile on his lips.

"It's… it definitely matches your theme of ethereal!"

"Thank you sensei." He eyed the completed drawing of his two friends. "Though it was hard to convince them to do the job in modeling…"

Deidara scoffed. "How could they not see the natural beauty they depict?!" he stared at how Sakura was in the arms of Sasuke, her head raised to meet his lowered one, and how their eyes were half-closed, meaning that they were about to kiss. The prop used, a blanket, kept them together, since it was wrapped around their waist, as if binding them for an eternity, whereas Sakura was positioned in Sasuke's arms so that her chest would not be exposed.

"It was pretty hard to find a perfect pose as well." Sai admitted, recalling how Sakura could sit still without her legs numbing, and how she was growing cold from the air conditioned room, so Sasuke resorted to embracing her, and that was when Sai came up with the pose.

"Any chance they'll agree to posing for us next semester?"

Sai smiled. "Yes, they'll gladly do so."

* * *

Naruto blinked when he saw Sai running from both Sasuke and Sakura, the latter carrying a thick medical book that was probably meant to his the poor guy, whereas the former was dangerously wielding his T-square like a sword.

He just sighed and shook his head before turning back to the professor.

* * *

_A/N: The confession? Well, it was what Sai told Sakura about the whole "angel" thing and the "legs" comment from Sasuke._


	18. Shock

_A/N: Started when my cousin, Niko, and I wanted to drink coffee, and I ended up making it for the both of us, and then suddenly, upon tasting the beverage, I went: "Shoot. I wish I knew how to make good coffee." And as for the dance part, we were trying to memorize the steps of Beast's SHOCK. You should listen/watch it, it's a great song! :D All in all, it's a __**FIC REQUEST **__from Niko.

* * *

_

**Confessions of an Uchiha  
**_**"Shock"

* * *

**_

A yawn escaped Uchiha Itachi's lips as he reached the kitchen of the house (mansion is more like it) he lives in with his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, and younger brother, Sasuke.

Sundays were the day-offs of the household helps in the mansion, which is why during those days, all the family members are _usually_ present.

But as for today, it's not the _usual _Sunday.

For one thing, Uchiha Fugaku was currently in an emergency meeting, so Itachi wasn't surprised to find his seat in the dining area empty.

The Uchiha patriarch normally sat there while reading the newspaper, and Mikoto would be whipping up pancakes – the traditional Sunday meal.

Today, however, his mom was out with a few friends to do some catching up, which left him and his little brother alone in the supposedly busy manor.

"_Hmm… Odd." _He thought once he realized the time was seven thirty in the morning. _"He usually wakes up earlier than me…"_ he shrugged it off and proceeded to bring out the powdered coffee, brown sugar, and creamer to make himself a cup of "energy drink" as he'd like to call it.

Ah… the wonders of caffeine…

As soon as he added a teaspoonful of everything, he poured some hot water and then stirred it in order for the powdered ingredients to melt within the water and turn into that magic drink he loved so much.

Before he could even take a sip, he heard a beat of a music playing from a distance, and soon, his eyes caught sight of his brother dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans (low-cut style as always), a black shirt with kanji words printed on it at the colors of grey and red, plus a black wrist band on his right while his left had a black and blue woven bracelet on it, the one he got from his girlfriend. Lastly, he sported black Converse shoes to complete his attire.

"Coffee?" he asked after setting his cup down on the saucer, not yet getting the chance to taste his creation.

Itachi's brows rose when Sasuke didn't react to what he offered and continued… _dancing_.

"The hell..?"

"Come to me oh, oh, oh tonight's so, so crazy,"

"You're… singing..?"

"Come back, back, back to me I'm waiting for you!"

"And dancing…"

He watched his little brother perform the steps to the song, his black and dark blue headphones preventing him from hearing the sounds of the world.

The gadget was connected to Sasuke's iPod, the black device sticking out halfway from his left back pocket as he danced away and sang the chorus part of _Shock_, a Korean song performed by _Beast_.

"Oh, oh, oh tonight's so, so crazy!"

Itachi just quirked a brow.

He heard from a friend of his named Deidara that Korean songs are quite popular nowadays, he just didn't think that he'd hear his brother sing it, let alone dance to it.

"This is amusing…" he chose to sat down and watch his brother move with his eyes closed as if playing the music video in his head as he danced to the song.

Itachi had to admit, the seventeen year old Uchiha had moves he didn't know existed.

"_How long has he been practicing..?"_ he asked himself inwardly, wondering if Sasuke was dancing in his room or in school.

Shrugging, he lifted his cup back up and took a sip, his brother still unaware of his presence.

"Ugh, crap." He set his cup back down and grimaced at the awful taste of his coffee. "Needs a bit more sugar…" he mumbled, secretly wondering how his mother can make good coffee.

As he added a teaspoon of sugar, his ears twitched a bit when he could no longer hear the soft beat coming from Sasuke's headphones.

He turned to take a peek at his brother, seeing the teenager raising a brow at him.

"Oh, so you finally noticed me, little brother?"

He twitched. "How long have you been there?"

Itachi gave a small grin. "Long enough to see your dance number as you came here."

His smile grew wider when Sasuke's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Shit," he placed a hand to cover his nose and mouth. "Don't tell anyone about that, got it?"

"Oh? Not even your girlfriend?"

"_Especially_ Sakura." He glared. "Her favorite band is Beast, and she's currently addicted to the song, so we're planning a performance for her birthday."

"Ah, the surprise party…" he paused. "Wait, isn't that tonight?"

"Yes, it is."

He stopped stirring and looked at Sasuke. "Are you forgetting that it's _your_ turn to prepare dinner?"

Every Sunday, the family of four had agreed to take turns in cooking supper and other household chores that needed to be attended to everyday.

"No, I didn't." he answered. "Mom and dad are fine with the party being held here."

"So, why are you dressed as if you have a date?"

"Take-out tonight." He smirked. "Problem..?"

"No." he flinched at the taste of his coffee. "Damn." He glanced at Sasuke.

"No, I don't know how to make coffee."

"Geez." He wondered if it needed more sugar or cream. "I'm going out for Starbucks then."

"Rich..?"

"…No, I'll just ask you for some of the gift certificates you don't use."

"Figures, you buy a lot of mugs and tumblers from that store alone."

"Pfft." He smirked at Sasuke. "Like you don't spend too much on Anime figurines?"

"…Those… were… gifts…" he uttered. "And they're _mobile suits_. You know, _Gundam_?"

"Yeah, like, one from me, one from our parents, one from your best friend, and one from Sakura. The rest, which is… what, twenty?"

"…Eighteen."

"Yeah, you bought those other eighteen figurines."

"So?"

"Back at 'ya."

They stood, stared, and then both said: "Hn."

"For the record," the younger of the two said. "I still have enough money to take my girlfriend out."

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Maybe a boyfriend?"

"…Shut. Up."

"It explains the long hair, bro."

"Shut. Up." he glared. "You're just jealous my hair doesn't defy gravity."

"I still wonder why some girls find you attractive…" he stared long and hard at his brother. "You've still got eyebags."

"…It proves I'm hardworking."

"On online games, yes."

"Like you don't."

"I don't have eyebags."

"You look more girly than I do."

"…I've got nothing."

"I win this round then."

"Aa." He crossed his arms. "What's the score?"

"Hmm…" Itachi thought for a bit. "I think we're tied."

"Anyway," he pulled out his phone when it beeped. "I have to get going."

"More dancing?"

"No you ass." He glared. "Date."

"With Naruto?"

"Shut up!" but before he left, he gave the older Uchiha a smirk. "At least my best friend doesn't look like a shark."

Itachi twitched. "Kisame is not my best friend."

"Yeah, sure, and your room doesn't have a picture of the two of you."

"MOM PUT THAT THERE!"

"Riiiight."

"Just get your ass out of here!"

The answer he got was the front door slamming shut.

"Where was I..?" he saw the cup. "Ah, coffee." He nearly jumped when the door slammed opened, and in came his brother. "What are you still doing here?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "What? You don't want your gift certificate?" he raised the small piece of paper up. "If you don't want it, then-"

"Gimme!" he snatched the object from his brother's hand. "Thanks, you can go now."

"…Woof."

* * *

The aroma of the coffee store was like heaven, but when he saw two of his friends sitting at one table, he thought it suddenly felt like hell.

"_Greeeeaat…"_

"Huh? Yo Itachi, my best buddy! Over here!"

He twitched at the loud voice of his "best friend", and nodded once to him in order to stop the guy from attracting too much attention.

"What..?" he drawled.

"Come on, sit down with us!" Deidara grinned. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other, yeah?"

"…I saw you yesterday…"

"…Really?" Deidara ended up shrugging it off. "By the way, I'm not sure if that's your brother over there…"

Itachi looked at where the blonde pointed and saw Sasuke.

With Sakura.

But what made him wish he could just disappear was the knowing smirk his brother was giving him.

"_Damn Kisame for calling me 'best buddy'."_

"No, it's not them. Just evil clones."

Deidara and Kisame blinked and stared at their friend.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No, I just need my coffee."

Kisame grinned. "I can get it for you, I know the manager!"

"No," he twitched. _"That will only give that little brat an idea how to insult me again…"_ he stood up and showed Kisame a gift certificate. "I got it."

But first, he went towards his brother.

"You," he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Why can't I be here?"

"Starbucks is my turf."

"The store is called _Starbucks_, not _Itachi's._"

"Can't you take your girlfriend out elsewhere?"

"…Can you not talk about me as if I'm not here?"

Itachi made a quick apology to Sakura before looking back at his brother. "I won't be able to enjoy my coffee with you in the same place!"

"So how were you able to enjoy drinking coffee at home when I sit next to you?"

"…That's a different matter."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So-"

"Zip it!" he leered. "Or I'll start talking about your little show this morning."

He twitched. "Fine."

"Fine." Itachi looked at Sakura. "Oh, uh… belated happy birthday, by the way."

"Er… yeah, thanks."

As soon as Itachi left, Sakura turned to Sasuke with a raised brow.

"What did he mean by _little show_?"

Sasuke gave a smirk and leaned a bit forward to his girlfriend. "That's a secret."

She pouted in hopes of getting him to give in.

"No, Sakura," he said, looking away. "I can't tell you," he turned back to her. "Yet."

"So you'll tell me, eventually?"

"Yeah." He nodded, and then brought out his iPod. "So, are you going to watch or not?"

Her eyes widened. "You downloaded the video?!"

"Hn." He placed his headphones on her head and played the music video for her. "You're right, they're pretty good."

She grinned. "Told you so," and looked back at the video. "I just wish I'll get to see this dance of theirs in person."

"You might someday," he said, drinking his coffee. _"Tonight, actually."

* * *

_

In all honesty, she didn't think that Sasuke just planned on spending their Sunday in Starbucks, or watching a movie in the afternoon.

So while walking out from the mall and towards his place when he invited her for dinner, she decided to ask him about it.

"Hm?"

"I said…" she repeated. "Why does our date seem… _normal_?"

"Should it be not?"

"Well," she glanced at their intertwined fingers. "Whenever we go out, it's always something out of the ordinary, like paintball or airsoft, maybe skating or swimming…" she looked back at him. "You know, not just… eat out, watch a movie date."

"I figured we'd try it out," he shrugged. "But if you don't like it, we could always go back to the out-of-the-ordinary dates."

She smiled. "I'm fine eitherway, as long as you _always _make it for our date."

"When did I ever not?"

"You're right," she hugged his arm. "When did you ever stood me up?"

"Hn."

They arrived at his home and entered the place, with Sakura being told to wait in the living room since he'll be preparing dinner for the night.

* * *

Minutes passed, and still no sign of any of the Uchiha family, so she wondered if it was just going to be her and Sasuke, and instantly, she blushed at the thought of being alone with her boyfriend in his place.

"_I blame Ino for the perverted thoughts…"_ she shook her head from left to right before sighing softly.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here Sakura."

She stood up and bowed down to Mikoto. "Sasuke invited me, is it alright?"

"Of course, you're always welcome here." She smiled. "And before I forget, Sasuke, asked me to bring you at the backyard, he thinks you might get lost like last time."

Sakura forced a smile. _"That bastard…"_ and followed Mikoto. "Sorry for the trouble, Mikoto-san."

"Oh it's no trouble at all!" she led the pink-haired girl out of the living room and towards the backyard.

Sakura saw a couple of tables wherein food and drinks were placed atop it, and a few more chairs and tables set up.

"Are you having a party?"

"Actually," Mikoto smiled and made Sakura sit down at a lone chair that was located at the middle, right in front of a made up stage. "It's your surprise party, a late birthday party."

"WHAT?!"

She stiffened in her seat when she heard the intro of _Shock_ playing, and when she raised her head to look at the small stage, she saw six men standing there, performing the beginning part of the song, and at the very front was her boyfriend, with Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, and Neji following his lead as soon as the first stanza of the music played.

"_No way!!"_

Naruto and Kiba dancing wasn't much of a surprise, but for Shikamaru to not find it troublesome was a surprising thought, and that Neji and Sasuke, two people who won't even _sing_ or _dance _something simple yet is moving so – well, she can't exactly think it's graceful because it's close to break dancing.

"_Little show?! Was this what Itachi-nii meant?!" _she flushed when her boyfriend had jumped off the stage and landed just a few feet before her, his landing perfectly timed with the others who had knelt to the ground on one knee, just in time as the music faded.

Her eyes widened some more when Sasuke stood up and sang the last part of the song, which was also kind of the chorus part, and hell! He could pass off as a Korean singer with how fluent he sounded when singing!

…And he danced to it too, the others also providing back-up when he began to sing the last part.

_Every day I shock__Every night I shock__  
I'm sorry jebal naege dasi dol-awa jullae (please come back to my side)_

She nearly had a heart attack when he pulled her up and danced with her.

_Every day I shock (shock)__  
Every night I shock (shock)  
__Nan neo ttaemun-e amugeosdo hal su eobsneunde oh (Because of you I can't focus on anything else)_

She blushed when he leaned his forehead against hers, their lips close to touching, before he pulled away and jumped back to the stage for him and his friends to finish the performance.

_Come to me oh, oh, oh tonight so, so crazy__  
Come back, back, back to me I'm waiting for you  
__Oh, oh, oh tonight so, so crazy  
__Jeoldaelo kkaeeonal su eobs-eul geos gat-a ma shock (I don't think I can ever wake up from ma shock)_

Naruto took the spotlight by walking towards the middle as Sasuke and the rest backed away.

"This song is not over," he rapped. "Get shock!"

And just like that, they were done.

Sakura jumped when she heard an applause from behind, and she turned to see her parents, Sasuke's parents, Itachi and friends, plus her own close friends. She also spotted Shino, Chouji, and Lee clapping and whistling.

"Wha…"

* * *

She stretched her arms and sighed tiredly. _"I finally managed to escape the crowd."_ She thought with a small smile and chose to watch the cherry tree planted on the further right of the backyard.

"Happy birthday."

She was surprised at the sudden intrusion of her alone time, but her blush overcame the shock when her boyfriend hugged her from behind and whispered the greeting in her left ear, at the same time, handing her a wrapped parcel.

She took it in her hands, somehow already having a hunch what it could be, but she still opened it when he told her too.

And she was right.

"Oh. My. God."

Sasuke got her an autographed album of Beast.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to actually get that?"

She didn't know how to react or what to say when she turned to face her lover, who was eagerly waiting for a reaction from her.

Sakura wanted to embrace him, or perhaps kiss him senseless…

But she was sure a _thank you _wouldn't be enough for what he's done for her tonight.

She could have accepted the gift he got her on her _real_ birthday, snorkeling with him was one of her wishes actually.

Heck, she already found this surprise party and his performance enough. She even thought it was the best present ever.

But he _still_ thought it wasn't enough. He _still_ got her the album of Beast – autographed at that.

"I had to watch Korean Music channels and wait for them to repeat the instructions on how to win that." He shrugged, as if it was _nothing _for him, but it was actually _everything_ to her_._

"Sasuke…" she managed to say, though her voice was barely a whisper, and that made him smile a bit - a smile he rarely shows.

"Think nothing of it." He said, stepping forward to give her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Up until now," she spoke, meeting his gaze. "I didn't know what I'd want for my birthday, or for Christmas."

He tilted his head slightly when she smiled.

"Now I know that what I've always wanted and needed has been here, ever since the middle term of Freshman year."

He raised a brow, and she giggled.

"What?" he grunted. "Me?"

She laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Way to ruin my moment, Sasuke!"

"Hn." He smirked and kept his hands pocketed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Having you is already the best present."

"That's sweet, but too mushy for my liking."

"Oh shut up!" she let him pull her into his arms as they glanced at their family and friends partying like there's no tomorrow.

They even laughed when Lee began to do the robot on top of a table after drinking two shots of vodka.

"By the way, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

She smirked. "When did you learn how to sing and dance like that?"

"I have a knack for memorizing things fast - whether it's dancing or words from a textbook."

"And why did you plan this for me?" her smirk turned a grin, as if prodding him for another confession.

His cheeks turned red and a scowl made its way to his face. "None of your business."

She frowned. So much for making him say: "Because I love you".

* * *

**_The End._**


	19. Till the End of Time

**Confessions of an Uchiha**_**  
Till the End of Time**  
Gift Request: Happy Birthday to my Friend  
Story based from Rain's "Love Story"  
_

_

* * *

Nothing can prepare you for what Fate has planned out._

_Whether it was a coincidence or not, I never really knew I'd be falling for the person who will be the cause of my downfall._

* * *

Beautiful.

That was the very word that crossed his mind the moment he set his eyes on her.

She was tall for a Japanese girl, since not too many of the female population in Japan reached the height of five feet and five inches.

Her feet were clad in a pair of brown boots suitable for the winter season. Her legs were covered by black leggings, with a green skirt that ended just below her knees. Her upper body was clothed in a white turtle neck sweatshirt, and her soft-looking hair reached up until her waist.

Pastel pink bangs framed her heart-shaped face as green colored eyes looked up at the cashier behind the coffee shop's counter.

She opened her mouth to speak, uttering perhaps an order of a warm beverage.

He noticed how her lips weren't smeared with lipstick, and that made the left side of his mouth curve upwards slightly.

A frown replaced the small smirk he had when he saw her rummaging through her purse, saw how her brows were knitted together to form an expression of confusion and worry mixed together.

With a shake of his head, he stood up and walked over to her, afterwards, handed a few bills to the cashier.

He met her gaze, seeing how surprised she was from his previous action, and he couldn't help but give a barely noticeable smile.

"You're welcome." He said, nodding once before taking his leave.

* * *

_Perfection didn't exist in this world – until I met you._

_Never had I seen such a faultless being in my entire life.

* * *

_

Empty threats.

That was what they were to him, and he didn't feel like listening to more.

So what he did was turn to glare at the man before cracking his knuckles, and he gave a satisfied grunt when the culprit had run off.

"T-Thank you… again."

He turned his eyes away from where the man had took off to the girl he had just saved.

"I owe you twice now."

Their eyes met, jade clashing with onyx before the owner of the dark eyes had given an amused smirk.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you?"

Her face had turned a bit red from his words, feeling embarrassed that he had thought of her as such.

"Maybe," he spoke once more while offering her his hand. "You should have an escort."

She tilted her head slightly to the side before hesitantly placing her hand atop his, feeling how calloused his palm and fingers were, yet quite an inviting touch it was.

"An escort…" she echoed, looking thoughtful as he picked up her fallen bag and handed it to her.

"Two days." He said when she took her belongings. "I'll give you two days to decide on that."

Her eyebrows shot upwards.

"Because I was supposed to ask you out two days ago."

* * *

_I shouldn't have, I knew in the back of my mind it was just danger waiting around the corner._

_But that smile of yours assured me so much – too much.

* * *

_

Time flies too fast for everyone's liking – especially when they're having a good time.

Meeting each other for the third time, and even having dinner together was fun.

"Would you like to come inside for coffee?"

He raised a brow questioningly at her offer, and she felt her face heat up.

"I mean, if you're not busy, that is…"

A small smile grazed his lips, and she felt how fast her heart had pounded against the inner parts of her chest.

"I'd love to."

And she could barely stand there, let alone open the door due to her shock.

She welcomed him in, talking about how it wasn't much, just enough for a person like her.

He didn't think she lived alone, but he should have expected that, given that she lived in an apartment.

"It's nice." He said in a soft voice while looking around.

The place was spotless.

"Thank you." She said with a grateful grin.

"You live alone."

"Yeah," she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "It gets quite lonely from time to time, but at least I get to make my own decisions here."

He nodded once in understanding. "Have you ever been raided?"

"Huh?"

"Robbed – has someone broken in?"

She bit her lower lip.

"I'll take that as a yes." He turned around to look outside the window, but a hand gripping the back of his coat had stopped him from taking another step after the first.

Wordlessly, he glanced at her over his shoulder, studying her expression, not liking how scared she looked right now.

"Move in with me."

* * *

_Maybe it was too soon, too fast, too sudden._

_But I didn't care – because it meant being with you.

* * *

_

It's been two months and a half since they met each other, two months and three weeks since he saved her from a man who had tried to rob her, two days later when they had their first date and she asked him to move in with her, three days came after since they had a mutual understanding.

She felt safe and secure when he was around. She slept better when he was in the same room, even if he wasn't next to her on the bed.

He felt contentment just being around her. He hasn't had nightmares since the first night he spent there.

"Maybe… it's time." She said in a soft voice while looking up at him from her miso soup. "It's been… almost four months, right?"

He met her gaze and nodded once.

"I think…" she spoke, her voice growing weak when she tried to utter the next words. "…I think I like you…"

"I don't," he said after a moment's pause. "Because I'm sure."

* * *

_Sometimes, it felt like everything was too good to be true._

_But I had hoped that it would all stay that way. I had prayed it would remain the same forever.

* * *

_

"That's the boss' girl."

He didn't need to ask, but he could guess that his companion was answering his surprised expression.

"She's off limits."

He couldn't move from his spot when his eyes clashed with hers.

"Uchiha, the boss is calling you."

It was only when his gang's leader had spoken did he find the will to move.

"I'm assigning you to take care of her, you hear me?"

Even if he nodded to every order his superior said, his eyes never left the form of his supposedly girlfriend.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke, one of my devoted men. Him guarding you will assure me everything."

She stood from her seat and bowed down before the raven haired man. "Please take care of me."

A snicker came from the older man sitting next to Sakura, and he soon pulled the girl to his lap and grabbed her chin. "So where's my welcome kiss?"

It took all of his self control not to take out his gun from its holster and shoot his boss.

* * *

_One night was all it took for me to crush on you, another for me to like you, and less than a week for me to love you._

_One minute was all it took for everything we had to fall to pieces.

* * *

_

She hated the silence, and he knew that.

He should be angry at her, so he should be keeping his mouth shut to make her feel more annoyed at the noiseless atmosphere.

But why did he still bother to speak?

"I didn't think you'd own a car."

She looked at him from her seat at the back, studying his firm grip on the steering wheel.

"You could have at least told me."

Something told her to stay quiet, so she kept her mouth shut.

"That way, I didn't need to give you a ride on my bike."

She just decided to look outside the window, hoping she'd be able to drown out his voice.

"I mean, you're used to comfort after all, given your position in my boss' life."

"What do _you_ know about my life?"

He slammed the breaks, making her nearly crash her head onto the passenger seat, had it not been for the seatbelt keeping her strapped on.

"That's _exactly_ it." He seethed, glaring at her through the rear view mirror. "I don't know _a thing_ about you that's true."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut and cursing a string of vulgar words.

She fought the urge to step out, but she felt angry and wanted to vent out her frustrations, so she copied his previous actions and walked over to him.

"I _never_ lied to you Sasuke!"

"And you _never_ told me the truth either!"

"I live alone, I didn't lie about that!"

"I found out on the day you asked me to stay!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I didn't lie to you, _ever_!"

"How the fuck can you assure me that your feelings for me are true if someone else already has you?"

"I was never his to begin with!"

"Oh, that's assuring!" He snorted. "I supposed that kiss you gave him _in front of me_ was nothing?"

"It doesn't mean anything!"

"Then why the hell does it feel like I just got stabbed in the heart?" he glared. "Stop toying with me!"

A slap met his face, just as soon as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I _never_ toyed with you Sasuke, _especially_ your feelings."

* * *

_I could have just turned my back on you and continue living my life as it was before._

_But I found out I couldn't – I just love you too much.

* * *

_

"Tell me."

He exhaled smoke out of his mouth and quirked a brow at his fellow gangster.

"She's not worth it, okay? She's off limits, she's the boss' girl, that's all you need to know to keep away." He sighed. "Geez Sasuke, I thought you're smarter than this."

He didn't expect to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and be slammed against the wall.

"I am _this_ close to blowing off your brains with my gun, so tell me what you know. Everything."

He couldn't say that he didn't see this coming – after all, he saw how the Uchiha had looked at her when she set foot into their hideout.

"She's Haruno Ikichi's daughter. The old man had a huge debt, and the boss waved it all off provided his daughter become his."

"And what of her father?"

"Died a few months ago, said to be due to a heart attack."

"Then why does Sakura have to continue living like this?"

"What's it to you? So the boss wanted her, so she wants to be his, why are you so uptight about your charge?" His confused expression turned to that of realization. "Shit. You _love_ her!"

* * *

_I'd do what is asked for the people I care for._

_I'll do anything and everything for you.

* * *

_

His heart thumped at a fast pace at the sight he saw.

His breath was caught in his throat at what was before him.

Someone broke in, and he wasn't there to protect her.

In an instant, he dashed inside the apartment complex with his gun ready for action.

He scanned the whole place with his eyes, searching for any spilled blood or sharp object, or perhaps stray bullets that were shot.

He opened every door he could and checked every room.

There was no sign of her at all – until he heard sobbing.

Sasuke had never felt so worried and angry at the same time when he saw her in a corner of the room, head lowered and knees pulled up on her chest with her arms.

Pictures and papers littered the floor, and he was careful not to step onto any of them.

His eyes landed on a particular portrait, and in it was a man and a woman, as well as a young girl wearing a sailor uniform.

He picked it up to get a closer look, and he knew that Sakura was the girl wearing a High School uniform, while the two people with her were her parents.

Her sobbing brought him back to reality, and he slowly made his way towards her, afraid that he might startle her if he rushed his steps.

He knelt to the floor before her and set the picture and his gun aside, afterwards, placed his fingertips on her bare forearms, seeing how she stiffened and lifted her head all of a sudden to see who the intruder was.

Upon recognizing him, she just continued to cry, and he wasn't surprised when she tackled him to the floor, arms around his neck while his had automatically wrapped around her waist.

He sat up a bit and shifted, letting her sit in between his legs as he held her and stroke her back.

Her sobs died down after a while, and he looked to see her eyes half-closed, looking dazed and lost.

Without saying anything, he carried her in his arms and got up from the floor.

He walked to where the bedroom was and sat her down, pulling away just to look at her.

"Sakura."

Her name coming from his lips made her snap from her deep thoughts, and she looked into his eyes, silently asking _what_.

He furrowed his brows in concern and worry, cupped the sides of her face with his hands to wipe the tear-stained cheeks.

"Let's get you out of here." He whispered, leaning his forehead to hers after closing his eyes. "Let's get you somewhere far, a place where they're not allowed to touch you, much less lay a finger on you."

He leaned closer, his lips barely centimeters away from hers.

"Let's run away."

* * *

_At that moment, I realized just how important you are to me._

_I wanted you and I to be free – free to live together forever.

* * *

_

His gun was empty, and his knuckles were bruised from punching too many times.

He had finished off most of the gang members he found in their hideout, but he knew more would come if he stayed longer, and he knew his body was too tired to fight another set of skilled men.

Without looking back, he ran out, almost getting himself run over by a car because of his haste.

It had to be done tonight – they needed to leave tonight.

She was waiting for him at the airport, and he had less than an hour left to make it in time for their flight.

"_Sakura…"_

Her name continued to echo in his head as he kept his gaze forward, ignoring the people he passed by the moment he entered the terminal.

There were fewer people than he thought on the way, almost no one was around.

A few went pass him, heading for the direction he came from, but he didn't mind them.

He managed to make it, and he had a good thirty minutes left before the flight, and Sakura was just meters away.

He was too relieved to have let his guard down, because when he was close to reaching the waiting area, someone who just walked pass him had just dug a knife to his side.

* * *

_This was the moment I've been waiting for, the moment wherein we can love each other freely._

_I never thought that this day would actually come – maybe now I know why.

* * *

_

He got a good look at the suspect's face – the same face of a former comrade of his, the one who told him about Sakura's family background.

He felt the knife dig deeper, before being pulled out harshly, and the guy guilty for the crime ran off, refusing to be seen by possible witnesses.

The wall next to him gave him support, and he leaned on it and breathed heavily before sliding to the ground.

He was growing numb from the pain, he could feel his life slipping away, but all he could think of was the person he loves so much…

Sakura was still waiting for him, but try as he might to get up and go to her, he couldn't.

"…_It's okay…"_

He coughed out blood.

"…_As long as she gets away, it's alright…"_

His instructions to her were perfectly clear before he left.

He told her they would meet at a specific time in the airport, and that if he isn't there by the agreed hour, she should go on without him.

"_Heh."_

A smirk made its way to his lips as he recalled how she asked why he wouldn't make it, even if he knew that she already knows the reason.

"_Be free, Sakura."_

His eyes closed due to his weary state...

No longer would those dark eyes of his be able to gaze into bright green ones…

No longer will they see an encouraging smile…

No longer would the cold body feel a warm embrace…

"_Be happy."

* * *

_

Something went wrong, she was sure of it.

Even up until the last second, she waited.

She wanted to stay another thirty minutes, hoping he was just running late, but she knew he wouldn't arrive.

Wordlessly, she got up and shut her eyes, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall.

She knew he would not be with her again.

* * *

_And as I drew in my last breath, I realized…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Not once did I ever say how much I love you.

* * *

_

_A/N: I'm sorry, I SUCK AT ANGST._ D:


	20. Entrance Exam

**Confessions of an Uchiha**_**  
Entrance Exam**_  
…_Sequel to 'Class is in Session' (Done by Request)

* * *

_

The pout never left even as the car that would be picking them up arrived.

"I know I told you…"

She looked at her friend sharply, only to receive a smile.

"I remember you nodding as well."

"Well I don't."

"Come on Sakura, don't act as if you're not happy."

She flushed, but still kept her glare. "I'm _not_."

"It's been nearly two weeks since you two last saw each other."

"It's his fault."

"You're blaming him because of his midterms?"

"Yes Hinata, I am."

Hinata just laughed lightly and shook her head, smiling when her cousin stepped out of the driver's seat of the car.

"Hey Neji-nii, thanks for offering us a ride."

"We're headed for the same destination anyway." He said while taking his cousin's thick books. He nodded once to Sakura, who nodded back yet still didn't budge from her spot in front of the school's gates. "What's with her?" He asked his cousin.

"She doesn't remember agreeing to this." She said.

Neji raised a brow.

"Sasuke-nii's there, right?"

"Ah, that." He smirked a bit. "He's inside." He looked at Sakura who scowled. "He won't come out because he's listening to his iPod-"

"Rock songs again, I assume."

"No, actually." Neji opened the back door for them. "Kakashi-sensei told us to download a lecture he prepared for our midterms, and Sasuke's listening to the recorded lesson."

"Doesn't he take notes?" Sakura asked while getting inside, seeing her college level boyfriend not even glancing to greet her, or at least Hinata.

Neji stepped in and answered her question. "Normally, we do, but sensei took a few days off to take care of his daughter." He looked at the two through the rear view mirror. "Or did Kurenai-san not tell you?"

"She did." Hinata said, taking a peek at Sasuke to see his eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration, while his posture was a bit slack. "She would have been the one to take a leave, but Sasuke-nii won't be able to sub due to your midterms."

"That's right." Neji held back a snort when Hinata poked Sasuke's cheek, causing the twenty-year old boy to sit up and pull off the earphones of his iPod. "Welcome back to the living." Neji told his friend.

"Hn…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Case 104 of the Gokuro massacre in September 1908." He leaned his head back and kept his eyes shut tight. "Some bodies had bullets shot through their heads – note, _through_."

Neji noted Hinata's questioning gaze. "He remembers them better if he talks about it – and so that I'm briefed about the lecture." He glanced at Sasuke. "What the heck did the killers use for bullets?"

"I haven't reached that part yet." He looked at Hinata, who just grinned sheepishly and gave a peace sign, with a mock glare. "A few were stabbed on the chest, easier kill."

"Well, at least the suspects had enough mercy…"

"Suspect." He corrected. "The information about having two or more people involved in the killing is false."

"Kakashi-sensei said so?"

"Aa." He looked at the rear view mirror to see his girlfriend looking outside the car's window, her eyebrows knitted dangerously close together, and he knew that didn't mean good news. "His mentor, father, and great grandfather passed the information down."

"Great granddaddy being the one responsible in capturing the suspect, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Not all the victims were lucky," he looked back up front. "Some were left to bleed to death, and some were hung upside down with multiple shallow cuts, letting crows and other animals feed on them while they were still alive."

"Harsh."

"The ANBU ops make use of it as a level 4 interrogation act - somewhat."

"How many levels are there?"

"Six." He answered, also choosing to look outside his side of the car. "Each act is ranked with six being the lowest, and one as the highest."

Neji held back a smirk. "And I supposed you memorized all of them?"

"Hn." He closed his eyes. "Rank six: trap the suspect in a circle of fire without the flames touching him, yet hot enough to make him dehydrated; tempt suspect with a beverage until he gives in."

Neji whistled. "Word per word too."

"Not exactly," he admitted. "Rank five: Threaten to dip suspect in boiling water while hung upside down."

"And the fourth is a much worse act than the fifth."

"Minus the cuts, yes." He said. "Rank four: Leave the suspect suspended in the air with a pit of poisonous snakes and scorpions waiting below."

"Where the hell does ANBU get these?"

"Creativity – better yet, Sadistic nature." He glanced at Neji. "Also known in our book as: 'Creative Sadism'."

"And Rank three is?"

"Dirty trick." He glanced back at Sakura. "Use the most important person to the suspect to get him to admit."

"And what if he's a loner?"

"Shoot a leg, if it doesn't work, shoot the arm, if it still doesn't work, get a knife to create a shallow and slow cut on the throat – yet make sure to be careful not to accidentally kill the suspect."

"Isn't that hard?"

"Only experts do it."

"Rank two?"

He flinched. "If suspect is male, castration; the pain will make him talk."

"And if suspect is female?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"It's too… _fucked_ up."

Neji somewhat got the idea when he heard Sasuke's emphasized word. "How is it that they can do that?"

"They just pretend to rape the girl, they don't exactly do the deed."

"How?"

"Simulation."

"Alright, and the numero uno?"

"Reverse Psychology."

"Something you're good at and something you'll most likely be doing once you become an ANBU."

"Hn." He recalled the words he read at the book Kakashi told them to purchase – a book that not too many students were able to get because it wasn't sold in any bookstores but only in the ANBU ops HQ itself, yet only after you pass their test. _"Reverse Psychology: Torture the suspect's mind until he's close to insanity."_

ANBU ops HQ made the students undergo various torture acts, and Sasuke proved himself worthy when he managed to use the top rank act on an ANBU officer.

"We're here." Neji announced once he drove the car into the gates of the Hyuuga mansion. "You're both staying over, right?"

"No." Sasuke and Sakura answered, looking at each other briefly, the former with a blank look, while the latter glared.

"Doesn't matter now since you're both going home," Neji smirked. "At least it'll be safer, since you two are together."

"I can take care of myself." Sakura muttered, grabbing her things as soon as the car stopped and Neji switched off the engine. "I'm not so sure if he can even walk without looking at his book or papers."

Sasuke frowned. "Must you bring that up?"

"Now you talk to me, great." She slammed the car door shut, ignoring Neji's cry of "Easy!".

"Can we not talk about it in front of others?" He stepped out of the passenger seat and faced his girlfriend. "This is our problem to deal with, don't get them involved."

"I'm just telling Neji that I don't need you to take me home!" She walked towards Hinata. "Come on Hinata, we need to study for our entrance exams." She threw Sasuke another glare. "Maybe I'll try Suna University instead." And she pulled Hinata away from the two men.

Neji looked at Sasuke who just glared at the ground.

"Seriously, how are you able to hold your temper?"

"I don't." He said back, taking his backpack, iPod, and book with him before closing the car door. "Come on."

"Last time I checked, it's Hinata and I who live here." Neji joked, but still followed Sasuke.

It's not like the Uchiha didn't visit often – the mansion was practically his second home now.

* * *

Hinata continued watching her friend glare at the review papers, erase what she wrote harshly, and curse a few words here and there, before throwing the pencil she was using on the floor.

"You should talk to him."

She twitched.

"You can't concentrate, and to be honest, we both know we need their help to understand the Physics problems."

"I don't need his help."

"That's what you said last time, yet you ended up having him as your tutor for nearly a month."

"And after that, he didn't let his presence known for two weeks."

"_Nearly_ two weeks." Hinata said. "And he did tell you beforehand about his midterms."

"Ch."

Hinata smiled. "You're starting to sound like him."

"Ugh! Don't even say such things!"

"Sakura," she coaxed. "You know studying to be a part of ANBU ops is a tough course – it's like a combination of military school and law."

"It still doesn't give him the privilege to not call or text, or even drop by or maybe greet you good morning or bid you good night. What the hell are cell phones for? What about email? Heck, what about Facebook?"

"You know Sasuke-nii," she closed the books she had opened. "You know that when he studies, he doesn't log on in the internet, nor does he even use his phone unless a professor or a classmate would ask something or announce something."

"I'm his girlfriend," she muttered. "For almost a year, too, yet he can't even ask how I'm doing?"

Hinata sighed and scratched her left cheek. "Don't tell him anything, okay?"

"What..?"

"Well, Neji-nii always asks me about you, so I tell him, and then ask him why, and he says because Sasuke-nii wants to know."

Sakura blinked as the creases on her brows slowly disappeared.

"And… well, Neji-nii tells me that when Sasuke-nii takes a five-minute break from studying, he keeps looking at the cherry blossom trees in their campus." She twiddled with her thumbs. "And… there were instances when Neji-nii would see him pick up his phone, press a few keys and stare at it, and then place it back down." She smiled when she saw Sakura's gaze soften and head lower a bit. "He once caught him search for your name in his contacts, and hesitates in pressing the call button."

"…why?"

"We don't know, actually." She said. "Neji-nii thought you two had a fight, but Sasuke-nii said no, so when asked again why, he wouldn't answer."

Sakura sighed silently and stared at the problems written on her review papers.

"Sometimes, I think it's because he knows he'll ignore his studies for you, and at times, I believe it's due to him not knowing what to say to you."

She sighed and scratched the back of her head furiously. "Men are all idiots."

Hinata smiled. "You don't mean that."

"I do." She huffed. "Even a genius like your cousin or my boyfriend are dense at some matters or subjects."

"Like love..?"

She scowled. "Absolutely."

"And… a girl's feelings?"

"Yes!"

Hinata grinned. "It's the same as how we aren't aware of how they feel, or what their view on love is."

"Hinata," she gave a twitching smile. "You're supposed to be on my side!" And she threw a pillow at the girl, who ducked and returned fire.

* * *

"Leaving..?"

Sakura nodded to Neji when she and Hinata crossed paths with him on the way to the front door.

"Oh. You just missed Sasuke; he left about ten minutes ago."

"Good." Sakura said with a huff. "I'd rather go home by myself."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Hinata asked. "It's late."

Sakura grinned. "After the stunt I pulled during dinner, no, please." She shook her head. "Still, it was fun to kick his leg, _hard_."

"I can practically tell from how you both glared at each other." Neji commented. "Anyway, just be careful, there could be drunkards out there."

"I can take care of myself, don't worry." She smirked. "I've achieved my black belt."

"Thanks to Sasuke-nii." Hinata smiled.

"Oh you are _so_ dead tomorrow!" Sakura cried out as she stepped out of the mansion, waving goodbye to the two Hyuugas before keeping her eyes on the road before her. _"Stupid Uchiha, can't even at least say goodbye or wait for me…"_ she clenched her fists. _"I mean, I wouldn't mind him walking me home."_ Her gaze softened as her head lowered. _"I may look as if I'm angry, but it doesn't mean I hate him."_ She stopped and cried out in frustration. "Hinata saw right through me, darn it!" She tried to calm down yet her eyes were glaring up ahead. "Damn Uchiha Sasuke…"

She took a step forward, and her eyes widened when she felt someone grab her arm from behind. Reacting on instincts, she performed a roundhouse kick, only for her leg to be held by another hand, stopping the attack from being completed.

"What the-" she looked up to meet the eyes of her lover. "What are you still doing here?"

He could have fooled others with his blank look, but Sakura knew that it wasn't a deadpan expression. Just by looking into his eyes, she knew he was feeling a mixture of emotions.

"I was waiting for you." He answered without so much as a pause, afterwards, his gaze lowered. "…Nice view."

She flushed, just remembering that she was wearing her school's skirt and that he still held her leg, which gave him a good view of her undies.

"P-Pervert!" She pulled her leg back and attempted to punch him, but he just caught it without any difficulty.

"Do you really expect me to be defeated by those moves?" He raised a brow. "I taught them to you."

Her scowl turned to a smirk, and he wondered why, yet didn't have enough chance to come up with answers since she banged her forehead against his, causing him to let her go as she took a few steps back and made a run for it.

"Fuck! Damn it Sakura!" He ran after her while nursing his head. "Sakura! Will you just wait?"

"I've waited long enough!" She yelled back, picking up the pace when he was getting nearer, but he only sped up as well. "Just leave me alone! You're good at that!"

"I have midterms!" He answered. "And you have college reviews!"

"You could at least ask how I'm doing! Or even wish me luck or cheer me on!"

"You know how I am!"

She still kept running. "And you know how _I _am!" She slowed down a bit when she made a sharp left turn, and he took this as an opportunity to grab her, successfully managing to pull her back and pin her against a building's wall – coincidentally, the same building he was currently living in. "Let go!" She yelled, struggling against his hold.

"Just listen goddamnit!"

She shut up after that, knowing full well that Sasuke never swears that word, nor does he even yell it. She knew his mother's religion, and since she also knows how Sasuke loves his mother best. He was like Mikoto in terms of religion; they were both Catholics.

Sakura dared to raise her head in order to meet his gaze, and she wasn't surprised to see him glaring, though not at her but at the ground underneath their feet.

He was trying to control his temper.

"Sasu-"

"Don't." He said. "Just… just shut up for a while..." He breathed out, slowly leaning his forehead to hers as his eyes shut tight. "Don't talk yet." He murmured. "Just wait."

She felt his right hand move from holding her left wrist to her hand, afterwards, he intertwined their fingers. Her eyes stared at how his left hand's grip loosened, afterwards, trailed towards her shoulder, neck, and stop at the back of her head.

"I love you." He murmured, and without opening his eyes, he leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura's left fingers slowly entangled themselves with his right, and her right hand crept underneath his left arm, bringing it up from his back to his neck and then his spikes, remembering how she loves to run her fingers through his hair, and how she missed his soft kisses that would later on deepen and ignite the passion that's just aching to be let out within her.

The moment she closed her eyes and returned his gentle kiss, he advanced further by pulling away a bit to let his tongue out and lick her lips, lulling them open, coaxing her own tongue to touch his, and he pressed himself against her a bit more, his groin touching her core, him feeling her want and her feeling his need.

It took a few moments before they broke apart in order to breathe.

Their harsh pants led to their eyes locking against each other, and they understood the meaning behind each other's looks.

No words were said when she wrapped her arms around his neck while he bent down a bit in order to carry her in his arms.

…

Good thing their bags were strapped onto them.

* * *

She felt a poke on her cheek, and she looked up to see Hinata smiling down at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Hinata sat down next to her under the tree and smiled. "You look so deep in thought, that's all."

"Oh…" she lowered her head. "I'm just thinking about exams…"

"Or Sasuke-nii."

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah, him too."

"What happened?"

"Well…" she pulled her knees up and hid her face behind them. "We… made up last night."

The usually quiet and shy girl gave a sneaky grin. "Made love?"

"Made up!" Sakura yelled, blushing furiously. "HINATAAAA!"

"Yeah, I figured." She completely ignored Sakura's denial. "Must have been one heck of a love-making session, for you to be ignoring your reviews."

She sighed. "Nothing gets pass you."

"Of course," she smiled. "That's how Hyuugas are."

Sakura sighed. "So I guess Neji knows too, huh?"

"That he does." She nodded. "He said Sasuke-nii seemed much more concentrated on his reviews today, and he also said that Sasuke-nii got a perfect score in one subject."

"What subject?"

Hinata giggled. "Human Anatomy – it's about the vital areas."

Sakura flushed. "He fucking used me as a review?"

"There you go again, assuming things."

"I am so going to kill him!"

"She's ignoring me again…"

"He is so fucking dead!"

"You know," Hinata voiced out a little louder. "Your outburst only proves that you really did make love to him last night."

* * *

The ringing never stopped, and he briefly remembered his mother telling him that she was going to the market.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up and got out of bed.

Ever since his parents decided to split up about half a year ago, his mother insisted on living in an apartment big enough for the two of them, since his father had gone to live in the States with his brother and sister-in-law.

But even if he and his mother are living under one roof, he still prevented her from entering his room, which is why when he's reviewing, things were always a mess.

"Ch. I need to clean my room later…" he mumbled, annoyance hitting him when the doorbell continued ringing. "Alright, alright. Geez."

He opened the door, his sleepy eyes turning wide awake upon seeing a seething Sakura.

"The hell..?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she realized that he was shirtless.

"Uh…" she instantly forgot what she was supposed to say.

A guy in just jeans – her guilty pleasure. Not to mention that it was her boyfriend who was just in jeans.

_Low waist _jeans.

He sighed and let her in, afterwards, closed the door behind him, forgetting that his current attire was the reason for her sudden speechless state.

"What is it?"

She just stared.

"Hn." He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "You rang the doorbell non-stop, waking me up at the process – the only sleep I'll be able to have today – and then you end up just staring."

He furrowed his brows when she didn't seem to hear a word of what he just said.

"Sakura..?" He frowned, afterwards, looked down at himself. "Figures." He suddenly smirked, and without warning, had her pinned against the door with his lips on hers, his tongue forcing itself in her mouth to coax hers, his hands trapping her body in-between his and the door, and his right knee rubbing against her core.

This was a wake-up call he wouldn't mind.

* * *

"Well?"

He slowly opened his eyes to meet her stern gaze.

"I already knew the answers even before we-"

"You sure?"

"Hn. At least let me finish." He sighed and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "And yes, I'm sure."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his affectionate gesture, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck as he moved to hover over her.

"But I admit," he murmured against her bare shoulder. "It did help me remember everything."

"Fine," she sighed contently at his light kisses on her neck. "I'll accept that answer."

She felt his forehead on hers, and soon, his lips began to kiss hers.

"Wait," she said, pushing him away lightly. "I'm here because of…" she flushed and looked elsewhere, and he smirked at that.

"You need help." She nodded at him. "Hn." He got off of her, afterwards, picked up his boxers and jeans from the floor and pulled them on. "Then we better get dressed, otherwise, we won't be able to start."

"Y-Yeah…" she sat up and held onto her underwear while keeping the sheets over her breasts. "Um… Sasuke?"

He glanced at her when she stood up, the blankets covering her body, except for her shoulders up.

"Well…" she lowered her head. "I'm sorry for… not understanding why you… you know…"

He smirked and pulled her into his arms. "You don't have to apologize," he murmured. "I'm sorry too, for not talking to you."

"It's okay…" she said, smiling a bit.

She missed him. A lot.

* * *

She glanced at Hinata, wondering why she was still smiling that secretive grin of hers.

The usually quiet and shy girl had turned for the worst ever since Sakura and Sasuke became a couple. She now saw a different side to Hinata, and she wondered if she was relieved that her friend no longer had inferiority complex or not.

Still, Sakura was glad that Hinata's family name started with the same letter as hers, it made her feel relieved that while they weren't classmates, they were placed in the same room for entrance exams.

Her eyes scanned the large classroom of Konoha University, shivering slightly at how cool the air conditioner was in the room. The white board in front of the students was blank, save for the subjects written on it with a black marker, plus the time limit they will be given for each subject.

They were given an hour to finish Math as well as Science, but only forty minutes for English, Japanese, and History; a time extension of ten minutes will be given if majority of the students have yet to finish, but that depended on the proctor's call.

After all, the students in the room were all taking a special course that may or may not reserve them a spot for the ANBU ops, so it's only natural that KU will be strict with time and discipline.

Ten minutes later, the room was filled with nervous seniors of different schools; majority of them, Sakura noted, were girls, and she wondered what had sparked the female population's interest on ANBU, seeing as it was a place where brutality, sadism, and gore ruled.

"Switch all of your phones off."

She stiffened when she set her sights on their proctor, who wore what looked to be the uniform of ANBU.

A black closed-neck shirt, the sleeves barely covered the upper arms, and on the proctor's left arm was the tattoo of the organization. His jeans were dark blue, almost black, and a holster was strapped around his right thigh, the pouch carrying what she could only assume as extra magazines or clips, or maybe even a combat knife; she spotted a gun secured on the holster around the man's waist, just behind him at the right side, letting her know that he was right-handed. His fingerless glove hands were black as well, and his discarded coat was moved from resting on his left arm to the back rest of the chair.

"You're only allowed t leave the room if there's an emergency, or if you're given your bathroom breaks."

He picked up the clipboard and pen that was on the table along with their test papers, and it took a few more seconds for Sakura to realize that their proctor was her boyfriend.

"And just because I've gone through this experience," He raised his gaze to meet their eyes. "I'd like to inform the girls that I already have a girlfriend, and she's in this very room right now."

The dejected sighs were heard, but Sakura still kept her eyes on Sasuke, her shoulders stiff and cheeks red while her mouth was agape.

He smirked at her, and that action alone had sent the female population in fits of giggles and hysteria.

"Once you have your test papers, your eyes must not wander anywhere else." He began to distribute the stack to the students who sat at the front row. "If I catch any one of you cheating, you automatically flunk the exam."

He walked back up front and took out a stopwatch from his pocket.

"But first, a little bit about myself, as protocol." He nodded once to them. "I've been reserved a position in the ANBU ops as not only an interrogator but also as an agent since my second term during my first year. Right now, I'm in my third year, and have even skipped a couple of subjects the organization has deemed unnecessary for my education." He paused to let the information sink into their heads. "I'm not bragging or anything, just stating facts; I'm one of the best rookies they recruited, and have interrogated about six criminals that were involved in rape, drugs, kidnapping, and killing."

His stern gaze met the students' surprised ones, save for Hinata who was still smiling like this test would be a breeze.

"Three of which are currently in the mental hospital, courtesy of yours truly."

He glanced at the clock that was hanging at the back of the room – one minute till exam starts.

"The remaining three were smart enough to give in when I started, so they were spared from insanity."

As the seconds ticked away, he looked back at the students.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," He smirked at the gasps he received from the students who have heard of his name. "And I'll be your proctor from hell; you may begin."

Sakura was still staring at him, watching how his eyes sharply observed every student, noting how he skipped pass Hinata and her, because he trusted them to not cheat.

He began to move, and she snapped from her thoughts when he walked pass her desk and swiftly tapped her shoulder, awakening her from her stupor.

She shook her head and looked down at her paper, writing down her name first, and then her desired course.

As she skimmed her paper, she wondered just what made her want to take up medicine for ANBU ops, why she wanted to be a field medic for the organization…

But her mind blanked when her eyes landed on the second page of her test paper.

The first page was like the rest, and since the students were trained to _always_ take the paper on top before passing it on, Sakura knew that Sasuke must have known her seat and her position, therefore, her exam was _completely_ different – save for a few medical terms which she knew wholeheartedly.

There was nothing related to Science, Math, or even English. There wasn't even one question that asked of Japanese History.

"_What the hell is that guy thinking?"_ She gritted her teeth and fought the temptation to turn her head to where he was and glare. After all, he might be forced to consider that as cheating, and she'll lose her chance.

_You'll pass; I'm pretty sure you will._

That was what he had told her last night when he tutored her; mostly on the medical terms and ANBU basic skills. He even made her memorize the six ranks of interrogation, as well as the vital parts of the human anatomy which she knew was important for aspiring medics like her.

What made her so annoyed though, was that majority of her test paper asked her about non-ANBU related questions; questions like when he was born, when he substituted for Kurenai, where they had their first sex was, where they first made out, stuff like that.

"_No wonder he was so damn confident I'll pass."_ She seethed.

There were even questions about Neji and Hinata, and she could answer all of them if she remembered what little information she got from him about the two.

She answered them all anyway, thinking that perhaps, this was a practical joke, but as the hours pass, she was stumped at the very last question on her paper, and she knew what the right answer is, but the problem was, will she shade that circle or the wrong one on purpose?

* * *

"I can't believe you…"

He looked up from the papers and eyed her, seeing how her grip on the strap of her bag was tight, and how she was pouting at him, but her eyes had a glare.

He smirked. "Sure you can."

She opened her mouth, but closed it again and sighed. "Was that even legal?"

"You still answered ANBU-related questions."

She watched as the last student of the room had left, Hinata waving goodbye and running before Sakura could figure out that she was in on this.

"You even had the guts to tell to everyone that you have a girlfriend."

"Hn." He looked at the female students who lingered at the door, peeking at them and gawking when they put two and two together.

Haruno Sakura was -_is_- Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend.

"I still can't believe you…" She murmured.

He just stood up and arranged the stack of papers neatly, her separated from the pile.

"And you're already an ANBU too…"

He nodded once while checking her answers.

"You didn't even warn me about the possibility of you being my proctor."

He walked towards the door, making the other students gulp and run off, uttering a goodbye. He closed the door and locked it, afterwards, leaned against it and continued to check her paper.

"If you hadn't tapped me back then, I would have continued staring off."

He stopped checking and looked at her lowered head.

"Sasuke," she sighed his name tiredly. "Really, why are you our proctor? I know all this is rigged."

He kept his gaze on her for a few seconds before looking back down at her paper. "You should be glad that Kakashi assigned me to this class."

She raised her head to look at him.

"It was either Neji or me," he muttered. "Kakashi didn't want any other ANBU operative to be your proctor, because some will go to drastic measures just to scare off new applicants."

"Why?"

"People will get replaced, one way or another." He shrugged. "Besides, ANBU has high standards. Most proctors give a critical eye to the new applicants, checking who would shake, who would look unworthy, undeserving." He shook his head at that. "It's not only brains that matter, but also attitude."

"I still don't see the point."

"Would you rather have a proctor who would eye you the wrong way just to make you uneasy? Or perhaps someone who would implement rules of no looking anywhere else but your paper and not making a single sound no matter what, and then have him harass you as you take the exam?"

"That's… that…"

"ANBU is different." He said, done with checking her paper. "Nothing is illegal and legal with us."

"Even killing?"

He shrugged. "No proctor has ever tried that." He walked towards her and set her papers down on the desk. "You missed one."

She looked down at the last question.

"There's no right or wrong answer."

"I… didn't know which one to pick."

He raised his hand to lift her chin, and he leaned in to kiss her lightly, before pulling away. "Then let me ask you again."

She met his gaze as he moved to corner her, trapping her between his arms as he pulled her up to sit on the table, not caring if the papers he had fixed had fallen to the floor, no longer alphabetically arranged.

"Will you…" he whispered, lips dangerously close to hers as his hands began to move beneath her skirt and shirt. Her eyes shut as he moved to her ear and lightly kissed it. "Marry me?"

* * *

"KU! Can you believe it? We passed KU!"

Sakura smiled at Hinata who was overly excited, and that was quite out of character for the girl who kept to herself.

"And Sakura, we'll even be classmates! Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am." She said with a grin. "KU just doesn't accept people, you know."

Hinata grinned. "So what was your answer?"

"Huh?"

Hinata looked behind Sakura and waved.

The pink-haired girl turned around, blushing when she spotted Sasuke leaning against his bike, a smirk on his lips when their eyes met.

"Did you say yes or no?"

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Hinata, and then smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You-"

"I'm not telling you." She stuck her tongue out at Hinata and ran off to greet her boyfriend.

As Hinata watched Sakura jump into Sasuke's arms, laughing, she couldn't help but giggle.

"_You don't have to Sakura, the ring on your finger is already proof."

* * *

_

_A/N: There are a lot of confessions up there, find them! :D hahahaha!_


	21. Unsaid Words

_A/N: Italicized parts are from the past. This idea was originally supposed to be a multi-chaptered story since way back, as in back when I started Ai no Tsubasa and Genjutsu, but I scrapped it and my cousin asked about it and now demanded me to do this long one-shot of it.  


* * *

_

**Confessions of an Uchiha**_**  
**_**_Unsaid Words_**  
…_Request by Apathetic Silence…__  
(You have no idea how much YT videos I had to watch for this)

* * *

_

Her body convulsed on the bed, making her drench in sweat. She twisted and turned, curled up and clutched the blankets tighter and tighter.

He watched from his position on the door, his right hand resting on the bronze knob.

She gasped and breathed in and out, her cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson.

He saw her eyes open halfway and saw him, her mouth uttering his name, making him look down and enter the room.

He closed the door behind him and pulled off his coat, setting it on a nearby chair to his left. His dark colored irises turned to her when she repeated his name, and he went closer to her, taking note of how her eyes were trained to his face, and then to his neck and body.

The black sleeveless shirt he wore showed-off his build, his dark elbow pads and fingerless gloves indicated that he just came from a mission – which explained why some parts of his body was covered in blood.

His jeans, dark blue, had a few rips, probably thanks to his opponents.

He took his gun out of its holster on his right waist and set it on the table while his right thigh held onto a couple of extra clips for reloading.

"Sasuke…"

He figured she needed attention right now, so he dismissed the idea of removing his guards and weapons and proceeded to walk to her, his right hand instantly shooting up to her forehead, feeling how warm it was.

"Sasuke…"

His gaze flickered over to hers when she held up a hand to his, gripping it tightly as if afraid he would pull away and leave.

_I better get Tsunade._

Her eyes widened when he got up and turned his back to her, so without warning, she launched herself at him, locking her arms around his waist and pulling him back.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, and then at her hands that gripped onto the front of his shirt.

"Sakura."

"Don't." She begged, pressing herself closer to him.

"You're not feeling well."

* * *

_The cold, night wind did little help in keeping his and his allies bodies warm._

"_Damn demons."_

_He spared his comrade a glance, seeing his eyes narrowed down to slits and his teeth gritted together. His hands grasped onto his guns tightly, the sight of carnage making him shake in fury._

"_We should get going."_

_The brains of the group uttered with a sigh. He took out a cigarette stick from his pack and lit it, not forgetting to offer some to his four companions who each declined._

"_That could kill you man."_

"_I'd rather these kill me than those things." He said with a shrug. "Anyway, let's go, Neji's itching to get his hands on some demons."_

"_Damn right."_

_Neji had took off all of a sudden, causing the smoking man to groan. "Kiba, tail him."_

"_Will do." He gave a two-finger salute and ran after Neji, his own weapons ready to eliminate demons._

"_What's the plan Shikamaru?"_

"_Right now, I've got nothing." He raised both hands up and turned to the dark-eyed Annihilator. "But I'm pretty sure we can manage."_

"_Aa." He nodded once and looked over at their other ally, watching how his blue eyes looked solemn at the sight of a little girl's corpse. "Naruto."_

"_Yeah." He tore his eyes away from the child's rotting body and prepared his gun. "I'm coming."_

_And the three off them took off in different directions to cover more ground and kill more demons._

_He spotted three up ahead, and from what he could see, they were pursuing someone, a girl from the looks of it._

_With a click of his tongue, he brought out his gun and aimed for one of the demons. He pulled the trigger, the bullet flying through the demon's head, taking its life in an instant. He continued to run and aim, and then shoot and kill._

_The girl didn't seem to be aware of his presence, or of her predators being dead, so he continued to chase her just to ensure her safety._

_She had turned to the right, an alleyway, and he cursed at the possibility of her getting ambushed easier._

_He heard demons hissing and snarling, so he quickened his pace and took aim at two demons that had cornered her against a wall._

_Two shots, two bullets, two dead demons._

"_Injury?"_

_The girl looked up at him as he reloaded his gun with a new clip._

"_None." She spoke, and he stiffened when he picked up the tone of her voice._

_It wasn't human – it was too alluring to be a normal girl's voice._

"_Stay where you are." He ordered, pointing his gun at her head._

_She met his gaze, her green eyes catching the onyx of his eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_He didn't answer and cautiously approached her, wondering why she didn't attack, nor did she cower in fear when he had aimed his gun at her._

"_You're an Annihilator." She murmured. "A skilled one, to be able to shoot those demons on their heads and to be able to identify me."_

"_You're one of them."_

"_Yes, yes I am." She did not deny his accusation and only lowered her head._

_"Why don't you fight back?"_

_"I'd rather die than harm a human."_

_"That's in your nature."_

_"You're wrong then." She dared to look at him. "Because I'm different from my kin."_

_He did not lower his gun, but he did tilt his head slightly._

_"I have heard your kind cry and plead, begging..." she could not, would not, look at him in the eye. "Begging for the killing, the slaughter, and feeding... to stop."_

_"Hn. What difference can you make?"_

_She lifted her head this time, seeing how dark his eyes were and how cold and blank they looked._

_"What can you do?"_

_"I..." she trailed off and shook her head, her head mixed with thoughts of what ifs._

_He pulled the trigger, and she shut her eyes and stiffened her shoulders in reflex, but she felt no pain._

_Her enhanced hearing caught the sound of a corpse falling next to her, and she took a peek to see a fellow demon, dead._

"_Six." He counted. "Six have tried to kill you, why?"_

_Her eyes and his met once more, but he did not lower his gun nor his guard._

"_They aren't trying to kill me." She turned to the side. "They are trying to mate with me."_

_His face was void of any emotion, but she had caught how his left brow had twitched._

"_I'm… one of the sought after demons."_

"_Lying doesn't become of you."_

_She was startled at that._

"_It's a waste of time to hear you out."_

_She heard the click of a gun, and she closed her eyes, waiting for a bullet to hit her heart or her head, but nothing came, just dead silence._

"_Why won't you shoot?"_

"_Because I can't."

* * *

_

"Sasuke…"

He kept a firm hold on her shoulders, keeping her on the bed and trying to calm her down.

"Stay here."

She gripped onto his arms.

"I'll be back."

"No!"

She jumped at him, causing him to tumble to the floor and fall onto his back. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked up at her, her pink hair tickling his face and his neck.

"Don't leave." She whimpered.

He chose this time to study their current situation; her hips straddled his in a provocative manner, while her hands pinned down his arms to the floor, minimizing his movement and struggle – if he ever planned to.

"Mm…" she bit her lower lip when her hips moved a bit, and he narrowed his eyes at this action.

"Sakura."

"I…" she looked at his stern gaze. "I just…"

"Get off."

She loosened her grip, but didn't comply, so he sighed and switched their positions, making her eyes widen a fraction from the sudden movement.

"Calm down." He told her, getting back up and pulling her with him.

She flinched slightly at his touch, but found comfort in them.

"I'm calling Tsunade."

When he let go, she yearned for it, so she took a hold of his hand and had his palm press against her cheek. She leaned onto it and closed her eyes, finding some sort of relief from his touch.

"Sakura."

She moved his hand to her neck, and she found the feeling much more pleasing compared to earlier, and she wondered where else would it feel better against.

"Sakura."

She did not show any indication of hearing him, and just lowered his hand to her collarbone, and then her chest, where he could feel her heartbeat.

"_It's erratic."_ He thought, eyeing where his hand was. _"This isn't normal."_

And when she lowered even further, he felt something soft and round, and it took a few seconds for him to realize that it was her left breast that he was _fondling_.

Rather, since her hands were making him touch and grope it, it was like she was teasing herself while using his hand.

"Sakura!" He made an attempt to pull back, yet her grip tightened and kept it in place.

She started moaning from his touch, even arching her back so that he could feel her fully.

"Sakura, damn it, listen!" He held her shoulder with his other hand and pushed her back, making the female demon release her hold onto his hand.

She gave a whining sound at the lost of his touch, but he glared at her to keep her in place.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sasuke…"

His eyes widened a bit at how she had called his name – it sounded like she was in need, and he perfectly knew what _type_ of need it was.

* * *

"_Why did you fucking bring her here?"_

_He didn't open his mouth to speak and just looked back at Neji blankly._

"_Are you trying to get us all killed?"_

"_Calm down."_

"_Shut up Naruto!" He pushed the blue-eyed blond Annihilator away and turned back to Sasuke. "Why?"_

"_I couldn't kill her."_

"_Then I will!" He took out his gun and aimed at Sakura. She instantly bowed her head and closed her eyes, and that caused the others to be surprised from this action, save for Sasuke who was expecting it._

"_Sasuke, you do know that she is your responsibility."_

"_I know." He nodded to the head of their organization. "She has already vowed her loyalty."_

_This caused the men's brows to furrow; including Neji's who had lowered his gun._

"_I owe him my life," Sakura spoke. "And for that, I offer him my services and my own life."_

"_And you are willing to kill your own kind if he says so?"_

"_Yes." She nodded. "I am."_

"_What's your name?"_

_She met the eyes of the silver-haired man in front of her, the leader of the Annihilators, or what's left of them at least._

"_Sakura." She murmured. "Of the Haruno Clan."_

_Kakashi's eyes glinted, but none of his subordinates seemed to take notice of it. "Very well, from now on, you stick with Sasuke at all times, otherwise," he gave a smile. "Your head will be blown off."

* * *

_

She groaned when her body was harshly pushed against the wall, but her eyes clouded over with lust at being dominated.

"Can you calm down?"

She shook her head at Sasuke, wary of how his grip on her wrists prevented her from pushing him off or forcing him down.

"How long will this last?"

Her harsh breathing told him the answer, but he wanted to make sure if it was possible to let this phase pass or not.

"Until… I… I've…"

"How old are you?"

"Six…teen…" she breathed, and he bit back a curse.

Demons, as far as he knew, are at their peak and ripest when at the age of sixteen, and they usually tend to desire the touch of the opposite gender's body during the cold season of the same year they've matured.

He studied how she tried to break free from his grip, of how she tried to get closer to him, to feel skin on skin…

"_It can't be helped."_

He pulled her to the bed and had her back pressed against his. His left arm wrapped around her waist as he let her sit on his lap and opened her legs when he spread his own. She gasped at the sudden action, but moaned when his other hand trailed to her left thigh and stopped at her crotch area.

He cupped her, brows knitting at the feeling of her soaked underwear.

"Please…" she begged, her right hand moving atop his and making him rub. "…Please…"

Maybe he had better self-control than any of the guys in the organization, but he was still a guy, and he still _felt_ despite being anti-social and cold most of the time. He was still _human_, he still had hormones…

"Shit." He lowered his head to her shoulder and pumped a finger inside of her, vaguely recalling how he had pulled of the fabric that shielded her womanhood.

Her sounds and cries was making him hard, and her constant moving wasn't helping his current state.

"Har…der…"

He complied, his rational side telling him to get the _fuck_ over it, but his primal instinct wanted nothing more than to pleasure her and just take her.

His grip around her waist tightened, the act making him keep himself from losing to his desire, reminding him that he was doing this for her sake and not for pleasure.

He felt something warm and sticky flow out from her clitoris, and he figured that it should be enough for now.

But what the hell was he supposed to do with his throbbing member?

"Sasuke…"

He gave a puzzled look when she looked up at him with that lustful gaze of hers, and he felt her hands guiding his own through her body, and hell, he just snapped.

* * *

"_Ch." He pushed off the demon that had bitten onto his left shoulder, satisfied when it tumbled to the floor before him in a crumpled heap._

_He could handle pain, but this one hurt like hell._

_Blood gushed out, and he tried to stop the bleeding by pressing a hand on it. He breathed in and out, coughing out blood at the process._

_He focused his eyes up ahead of him, seeing the dead demon that was successful with its surprise attack on him._

_He glared at the corpse and get back up on his feet, staggering from too much blood loss and exhaustion from fighting non-stop._

_His eyes searched the rubble for any sign of his gun, knowing that another close encounter with the creatures of the night would only kill him, and he still had so many damn fucking plans to fulfill before he could let that happen._

"_Sasuke."_

_He looked down at the small form of his demon companion, seeing her hair, face, clothes and skin stained with blood. Her gloved hands held onto his gun, offering it to him, and he wordlessly took it with his right hand, causing blood to pour out from his wound._

"_Fuck."_

_She eyed his wound for a moment, before grabbing his arms and setting him back down on the floor._

"_Sakura, what-"_

"_Don't talk." She told him, pushing off his coat and pulling up his shirt. "Your wound will only attract more demons."_

"_I figured."_

_She opened up the med pack around her waist and took out some bandages, as well as an antiseptic bottle._

"_Have you ever been bitten before?" She asked, applying the chemical to his wound, causing him to flinch and hiss before calming down._

"_No." He shut his eyes. "Just now."_

_She wrapped the wound up carefully, glancing at him from time to time, before securing the bandage and gently grazing it with her fingers._

"_They're still after me."_

_He sharply looked at her._

"_They… don't take well for one of their own to betray them."_

"_Why did you?"_

"_I've already told you that." She gave a small smile, and he had to stare at her a bit longer to make sure that she really had her lips curved upwards at him, because demons don't just smile like they're humans, like they feel, like they have emotions._

"_What the hell are you." He muttered, getting back up once he put his clothes back on._

"_A special kind of demon." She mused._

"_Feh." He snorted and reloaded his gun. "What makes you say that?"_

_They heard growls coming from the side, so they got ready for another battle._

"_I'm the only demon you can't shoot."

* * *

_

"Sasuke…"

He let his lips trail lower to her navel, leaving licks and nips along the way to her core.

"Sasuke…"

She had her hands on his head when dove his tongue inside of her, licking the juice her labia had, nipping at the inner part of her thigh when her legs had almost locked his head there.

"Sasuke…"

His ears could pick up the soft moans of his name coming from her lips, encouraging him to go further, dig deeper…

"Sasuke…"

He thrust his tongue inside, pulled back out, and then dove back in, making her arch her back and gasp out.

"…ke…"

Her voice was growing weak from the building tension in the pits of her stomach, and she knew she was close, he was getting there, he was making her feel that pleasure from earlier, when his fingers were working their magic in pumping in and out.

"Sasu…"

He went back up and kissed her lips, her fingers weaving through his spiky hair when he thrust in, making him scream against his mouth.

Her body tensed from his touches and kisses, sometimes he was gentle, sometimes he was rough, and she didn't know which was better, which made her want more, which made her beg…

She felt him kiss her neck, flicking out his tongue to lick the skin, before nipping at it lightly, teasing her as she pleaded him, and he bit down, sucking onto her supple skin, marking her.

"A-ah…" she was breathless when he rocked against her, when he pushed in and out at a fast and hard pace. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, and she wanted more of him. She wanted him to fill her, satisfy her, pleasure her…

"I want you…" she cried, pulling his body as closer to her as she could. "I want you I want you I want you…"

* * *

_He felt her back up against his, and he knew that they were surrounded._

"_Can you contact the others?"_

_He took a quick look at their surroundings. "No." He answered, wishing he had brought more magazines for his gun, or at least took his katana with him. "I love my earpiece when one of them took a chunk out of my shoulder."_

_She clenched her fists at their predicament, unsure if she can even hold her own against this many demons._

"_Stay close." She requested, her right hand reaching out behind her to grab his left._

_He glanced down for a bit, before intertwining their fingers, surprising her at the gesture._

"_I know."_

_And the demons charged at them._

_Sasuke elbowed one out of the way and felt Sakura's weight when she used his hand for support; he carried her so that she could deliver a powerful swing to the incoming ones, bending down on one knee to give room for Sasuke's roundhouse kick._

_They let go for a short while when more of them came, but they kept in mind to stay close and watch the other's back, especially since they're fighting with the use of their physical strength and not their weapons._

"_How dare you..!" A demon snarled, causing the two of them to stop and face the one who spoke. "How dare you turn against us?"_

_Sakura took a step forward, the cloak around her waist following her movements while her shorts sported a few cuts from demon claws. She lifted a hand up to the collar of her closed-neck shirt, and tugged it a bit lower._

"_I bear a mark," she said. "A mark of servitude."_

_The demon's eyes widened for a second, before narrowing back down to growl at her._

"_He saved me, spared me, therefore, my life is his now."_

"_Your father will hear of this!"_

_Before she could run after the demon, more had blocked her path, and their fighting commenced.

* * *

_

What was wrong with him? Since when did he _feel_ for her kind? Since when did he took an interest on her well-being? Since when did he _care_?

"Sorry."

He kept his gaze on the wall, not minding how she buried her face slower to his bare chest, or how her arms had draped around his body, holding him close.

"I… I shouldn't have…"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep."

She felt her cheeks grow warm at the feel of his arm around her waist, not tightening or pulling her close, but it remained there to let her know that he wanted to stay this way, even for a short moment.

"It must be nice to be human…"

"Hn."

She smiled a bit. "Everyday… I learn your ways…"

"That's illegal."

"You're not stopping me."

"Because I can't."

She looked at him, but he refused to open his eyes to return the gesture.

"Why can't you, Sasuke?"

"You're…" he furrowed his brows. "Special, right?"

And she couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and buried her face on the crook of his neck. "Nothing."

He couldn't understand when he started feeling for someone who was part of the race he hated so much, part of the race that was responsible for his family's death.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Is it possible for me to love someone like you?"

He didn't know.

* * *

_He closed his eyes and lifted the porcelain cup filled with tea to his lips._

"_May I ask a question?"_

_He took a small sip, tasting the bitter flavor of the beverage before grunting in response._

"_Why do you…" she stared at her plate where her half-eaten chicken breast -covered in spices she felt the need to season the raw meat with- lay untouched for the time being. "Why do you hate my kind so much?"_

_His eyes opened halfway and he met her gaze from across the table._

"_I know that… you're human, and it's only natural, but… your hatred for us is different." She found that she couldn't hold her gaze on him for long whenever he was serious, whenever he disliked the topic she brought up. "It's like you wish you pulled the trigger on the night we first met."_

_He studied her, watching how she fidgeted a bit and played with her fingers._

"_Do you regret… not killing me?"_

_He almost snorted; she asked too many questions._

"_Aa." He set his cup down, aware of the hurt that flashed in her eyes._

"_What did we ever do that made you… despise us?"_

_He smirked, and the sound of his hollow laughter made her shiver, made her flinch, made her sulk in her seat._

"_You killed my parents, my brother…" he tightened his grip on the cup. "You killed Nika, you killed Aika…"_

_Her brows furrowed and her head tilted to the side._

"_My father was a proud member here, my mother… always knew I existed, my brother… I looked up to him."_

_A crack echoed in her ears, and her gaze sharply turned to the cup he was gripping._

"_Nika… she wasn't just my best friend, but she was m wife." He closed his eyes. "And Aika was barely a year old when you took her from me."_

_She didn't know what had caused her eyes to water, or what had made her lift her hands to cover her mouth._

"_Your kind… killed everyone I cared for, you took everything from me."_

"_I…" she bit her lower lip, not wanting to say anything that might only fuel his controlled anger._

"_It's not enough…" he shook his head. "Killing demon after demon isn't enough to make me heal; nothing is enough to make me heal."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_To top it off, I let you live. Heh." He raised his head to her. "Your race did nothing but make us feel despair. Your kin took the life of Neji's fiancée, took the parents Naruto barely got to know, took the dog Kiba has grown up with, took Shikamaru's mentor…" the porcelain cup finally broke, the tea staining his hands and mixing with his blood. "Took Kakashi's best friends in the world…"_

_She stiffened when he stood to his feet and had his hands underneath the table._

"_You." He seethed, and soon, flipped the table over. "You took everything!"_

_She took in the insults, took in the table hitting her, the utensils hurting her…_

_She even wished she could take his pain from him, just to make him stop suffering._

"_I hate you…" he breathed as he held her against the wall of the organization's dining area. "I hate your fucking race…"_

_She kept her hands clipped to her sides and tried to control her sobs; she watched how he panted, how he gritted his teeth, how he cursed and how just mentioned words she couldn't understand._

"_I hate you… yet why can't I kill you?"_

_Her eyes closed when she felt his forehead touch hers, felt his hands cup her face, smearing her skin with the blood from his cuts._

"_Who are you?" He breathed, his lips barely touching hers. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Her hands found its way to his chest, her palms warm against his shirt as she gripped the fabric and tilted her head slightly when his lips touched hers.

* * *

_

"Sasuke…"

He didn't look at her and continued to buckle his belt and strap his clips against his right thigh.

"Can you allow me to love you?"

He stopped putting his shirt on for a few moments before proceeding to get dressed.

"Will you let me feel this way for you?"

He closed his eyes and wondered if it was alright for someone he hated to love him, someone he had sworn to kill but couldn't, someone he could possibly feel for.

"I want you to heal, but I know I can't replace Nika and Aika's place in your heart… but maybe… even if it's just a small portion of it, do you think I can have it?"

He pulled on his gloves after strapping his elbow pads down.

"Can I-"

She wasn't expecting his lips on her forehead.

"Sasuke..?"

"You… ask too many questions." He mumbled, before pulling away and putting on his coat.

"You never answer most of them."

He opened the door and glanced over at her. "Maybe someday I might answer all of them."

* * *

_Her aim was off, she knew that, but she'd much rather bite her tongue than to ask for help from any of the Annihilators._

_Most of the members of the organization were male, and she hadn't missed how some would look her way and stare a bit longer at her chest, rear, and even legs._

_Which is why she chose to wear shorts beneath the lose skirt of her uniform. She loved the boots and socks that went with it, since it covered more parts of her legs, but it still showed off a good amount of skin. The cloak around her waist was secured by a belt with pouches for medical purposes, and for holding onto extra ammo for her guns._

_She always hid a combat knife on her right boot as Sasuke instructed, saying that it's safer to carry a secondary weapon in case you lose your primary one._

_Sweat trickled down her forehead, and she wiped it off with the back of her gloved hand before carrying on with her shooting training._

"_You haven't improved at all."_

_Her head turned to the left as a red-head came in._

"_I don't see how you managed to survive your last mission with Sasuke," she pushed her glasses up. "But then again, you were with him after all."_

_Sakura turned back to the targets and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

_She raised a brow. "Should I be elsewhere?"_

"_You're a demon, you don't belong here."_

"_I'm a demon fighting my own kind to defend your race."_

"_My race? Or Sasuke?"_

_She glared at the red-head._

"_If Sasuke dies, how sure are we that you won't turn your back on us?"_

_She gripped the gun she held in her hands, the idea of shooting this girl tempting._

"_The only reason you're here is because of him, don't even try denying it."_

"_The only reason you're picking a fight with me is because you're jealous."_

"_Of you? Don't be ridiculous." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Why would I be envious of a demon? You're the one who wants to be human."_

"_Is it wrong for me to wish for that?" She snapped._

"_Yes. You don't have any right at all, because demons are not given rights in this world, demons like you… are not allowed to feel human."_

"_Karin."_

_Said girl looked over her shoulder and scowled before turning to leave, passing by the raven-haired Annihilator who has captured most of the female members attention._

"_What do you see in her Sasuke?" She asked as she passed him. "She's one of them, one of the beings responsible for Nika and Aika's deaths."_

"_Leave."_

_She sighed heavily and left the training room. He was of higher rank than her, so she had no choice but to obey._

_Sakura glared at the floor and then proceeded with her training, imagining the dummy to be Karin's head._

"_Steady your hands."_

_She glanced at him and then back at her target._

"_You can't let the force of the gunshot disrupt your aim."_

"_Don't lecture me." She mumbled. "Don't teach me your ways."_

_He kept silent and watched her with his eyes._

"_I'm a demon, I'm not like you, I'm not one of you, I don't have any right to learn your ways."_

_Even if she said that, he still held her hands from behind and corrected her position.

* * *

_

"What are you not telling us?"

She looked to the side, refusing to answer or even meet Kakashi's gaze.

"Why do they want him dead, Sakura? What did he do?"

She gripped at the edges of her seat tightly. "Where is he?"

"Answer my questions."

"Where is he?"

Naruto had taken a step back at the girl's outburst, so he turned to Kakashi who sighed and scratched the back of his head. "In his room."

Sakura stood up and left the office, no one making any move to stop him from getting to the twenty-one year old Annihilator.

She ran down the hallway and up the stairs, finding the elevator too slow. She made it to the eight floor, and then dashed to the left hall and reached his room, where she did not hesitate in entering, knowing that he never locks it unless he's asleep.

She heard the click of a gun, and she wasn't surprised to see the nozzle aimed at her forehead, feeling the cool metal object against her skin.

"I could kill you." He seethed. "I could kill you right now, and I sure as hell won't miss."

She stepped in as he took a step back, and she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"You never miss a shot." She stated.

"I'm not taking any chances with you."

"You won't miss." She clenched her fists. "You have perfect marksmanship."

"What are you not telling me?"

She slowly brought up her hands to hold his wrist, her eyes watching him for any sign of movement, waiting for his angered expression to change into one of disapproval, but it didn't, so she held his wrist and lowered his hand, stopping it at her chest.

"Aim for my heart." She told him. "If you doubt your skills that much; a shot to the heart will surely kill me."

"Tell me who you are."

"I never lied to you about my name, in fact," she lowered her gaze, opting to stare at his throat. "I never lied to you at all."

"Who are you in the demon world?"

"I'm… a member of the Haruno clan, I'm of royal descent."

"You were engaged."

"Yes, I was." She nodded. "That wasn't the reason for my abandonment of my kin, you know that, you know why I left, why I ran away."

"They won't stop."

Her hold on his wrist tightened for a bit. "I… I'll go back, I don't… I don't want to endanger any of you." She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I'll make sure we keep away from humans, I'll make sure we will never kill again."

When she loosened her grip and let his wrist go, she took a step back and gave a small smile.

"I… I guess this is… goodbye."

She didn't count on him dropping his gun and pulling her in for a kiss. She didn't expect him to pin her against his door and force his tongue into her mouth, she had no idea he would lift her up and have her legs wrap around his waist as he pushed against her, making her moan and drape her arms around his neck while he kissed her jaw and trailed lower, sucking onto her throat before moving to her clavicle and nipping at the skin against the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Sasuke… I have to… go…"

He thrust his hips to hers, silencing her as she gasped out and threw her head back.

"Yes," he whispered against her ear when he nipped at her lobe. "It's possible for you to love me.

Her vision went hazy as she tried to focus onto his words despite his hands cupping her breasts.

"I regret not killing you because you confuse me." He breathed, panting as he pushed her skirt up and pulled down her undergarments.

She mewled in response to his touches and his words, gasping when he lowered her to the floor and turned her around, making her back face him as he harshly pushed her against the door, hands trailing underneath her shirt and pulling down her strapless bra.

"You can love me," he pushed her waist-length hair aside and kissed her neck. "You can feel for me," he murmured against the skin. "You can have my whole heart, not just a piece of it."

He grinded against her as she panted and kept clinging onto reality, wanting to hear every word he says, every confession he makes…

"Just stay with me…" he whispered, his hand lifting her chin and making her face him. "Be with me…" he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sasuke…" her eyes shut when his other hand grazed her womanhood, making her knees buckle. "Sasuke…"

He bit her neck, adding another mark on her skin, and she cried in pleasure when he pushed a finger inside her.

* * *

"_I love you."_

_She gazed at the same green eyes which stared back her._

"_I… love you."_

_Those eyes narrowed._

"_I love you."_

_A sigh left her lips. _

"_This is stupid." She pulled away from the bathroom's mirror and leaned against the tiled walls. She slid to the ground and brought her knees up together as she thought of her dark-eyed partner, the person she has offered her life to._

_The person she has developed feelings for._

"_Demons aren't supposed to feel." She murmured to herself. "Yet why does he make me defy all rules of what I've been taught to follow?"_

_She peered at the small crack of the door, seeing Sasuke asleep on his bed, his upper torso covered by bandages, just like his left arm._

"_Why wasn't I just born a human like you?"

* * *

_

"Why are you doing this? Why are you siding with them?"

She turned her head away, refusing to meet the eyes of her father.

"Answer me Sakura!" He thundered and coughed out, blood trickling from his mouth as his fangs barred at the _filthy_ human which took away his only daughter, the same daughter who had stabbed him from behind with a katana the _human_ owned.

"I refuse to harm them father, they only fear us because of what we do, they kill us because of who we killed."

"You… traitor!" He snarled.

From around them, other demons perished, along with a few cries of humans who have suffered from fatal wounds from the beings of the night. Gunshots fired, claws slashed, knives stabbed, fangs bit…

"I'm sorry father…" she let a few tears shed as she cradled her lover's body, hauling him closer to her, letting him on her lap. "I love him."

"You dare to love!"

"I carry his heir." She caressed the Annihilator's face and pushed away some of his bangs. "And I am proud of it."

"You will regret your decision!" He gurgled out blood. "You will suffer with the humans..!" He coughed some more blood, and his body convulsed as the pain of his injury, before he finally lay stiff on the blood-stained dirt, no longer be able to stand.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead to Sasuke's, smiling softly at how his brows furrowed. "So be it."

* * *

"_Look up."_

_She blinked a few times, staring at him for a few seconds, before following his order to gaze at the night sky._

"_What do you see?"_

"_Stars." She answered. "Lots of them."_

"_What else?"_

"_The sky…"_

_His head lowered as he smirked._

"_Is there a reason why you asked?"_

"_You wish to be human," he said. "You want to be like us, like me…"_

"_Is it wrong to do so?"_

"_No." He shook his head. "Because despite our differences," he turned his head to her, and she felt her cheeks grow warm when one side of his lips curved up a bit. "We see the same things," he pushed some strands of her pink hair away from her face. "We live on the same planet."_

_He leaned closer to her._

"_We're still under the same sky."

* * *

_

The sun's warmth felt welcoming compared to last night's rain; the bright rays felt like a new beginning after this dawn's battle.

"Sasuke…"

She smiled when he groaned.

"I know you're awake."

"Hn."

She lowered her head to his and placed a soft kiss to his lips, making him sigh and open his eyes to look at her.

"What?"

She just smiled all the more despite the many corpses that littered the ground around them, and how their comrades aided the wounded or the unconscious, while some disposed off the demons that refused to cooperate or co-exist like Sakura.

"I'm still a demon." She whispered.

"Aa."

"This mission was to eliminate all of them, right?"

He frowned.

"This means I'm the last of my kind." She held his hand. "I'm the last of my family, just like you're the last Uchiha."

He kept silent and just resorted to studying her expression, one he couldn't quite decipher.

"I no longer have a family, like you…"

Her fingers intertwined with his.

"But we still see the same things, still hear the same sounds, still live on the same planet," she closed her eyes. "Still under the same sky."

He just gave a small smirk and pulled her knuckles to his lips.

"I'm not going to be the only Uchiha," he murmured. "You're going to be one, and so will he." He brushed his free hand against her belly. "An heir, right?"

She smiled at him.

"We'll both have a new family."

"Yeah," she nodded. "A new family."

He closed his eyes, thinking that that was it, and that he can just get some rest before Kakashi called them back to pack up and head home.

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?"

He recalled what had happened, how her father had used her as a shield when he had the gun aimed at the demon leader's heart.

"You could have saved yourself from these injuries…"

The demon King had pushed Sakura away just when Sasuke had threw his gun aside, and he received a lot of bites and scratches from the girl's father.

"So why didn't you shoot?"

"Because…" he felt his lips form a smirk. "You're a special demon."

* * *

_A/N: Now excuse me, I have to go kill a certain cousin of mine for making me write this._


End file.
